Tangled Lineage
by THiaLieN
Summary: A spreading rumor turned the Maou's heart upside down. He was going to lose Wolfram Von Bielefeld to Conrad Weller for sure. Will he just give up? Can he pursue his love while carrying his duty as a king?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: SPOILER!! SPOILER!! **Post episode 80 in Season 3 KKM.. :P I'm not spoiling too much, so you can go read ahead without problem. I only use the spoiler in first paragraph as starting plot.

Really! Season 3, especially episode 79, the scene where Conrad caught Wolfram when he fell from the horse is truly fantastic…………..!!

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1**

Yuuri's mind was fully occupied at the recent confusing situations that caught him in. He just woke up from the wounds where he got beaten up by his own maryoku. He had no idea how hard the internal kingdom affairs were. Wolfram had to break up their engagement and stayed by his vicious uncle's side, Waltorana Von Bielefeld.

Fortunately, everything went well.

He managed to get Wolfram back after he was forced to fight with him for the throne. The blond was so prepared to die for the Maou and Shin Makoku's sake, and for that Yuuri finally released his rage and unleashed his true power. Things were resolved as the aristocrats finally acknowledged Yuuri as their Maou again. They were saved, with several wound of course.

'_But.. What about the engagement? What about Wolfram?'_

"It seems everything's okay now"

"Everyone made such a fuss. I'm just a bit tired"

"Well, it can't be helped. It's because you passed out for quite a time, Heika" Giesela replied the young Maou as she packed her equipment and stood up. Yuuri exhaled deeply and threw himself back into the bed. He rolled into the blanket lazily and mumbled to himself

"Now what am I going to say to Wolfram if I met him?"

'_Well, it's him who broke the engagement. It's not like he's going to fry me or something. Besides, now we can start as a good friend right?'_

"Heika?"

"Y-Yes? Sorry, I forgot you're still here!" He quickly got up and apologized to Giesela, "I'm way better now. Thank you very much Giesela. You may leave if you want" he finished his sentence. Giesela shook her head and pointed at the royal chamber door

"It's fine Heika. I just want to tell you that His Excellency Wolfram is outside-"

"W-WHAT!?"

'_What am I going to say?!'_

"Heika are you alright?" Giesela stared at the Maou. Yuuri shook his head, quite assuring her. He looked at the opened door and saw his blond fiancé standing right in the highlighted spot, where he could see him directly

"W-What's wrong Wolfram? Come in.."

"I'm no longer your fiancé, it's unacceptable for me to enter the Maou's room while he's changing clothes" the prince face was so tense. Yuuri forced an awkward laugh

"What's this all of a sudden?" he asked. Before he got his answer, Giesela excused herself and left the room, smiling as she passed Wolfram on her way out. The blond startled suddenly by a voice calling him from inside "Wolfram?"

"Forgive me Heika, I was distracted" The blond prince slowly stepped in. Yuuri shook his head

"Stop that 'Heika' thing, will you? I have a name, and.." Yuuri found it very hard to guess what kind of expression the blond held behind the golden locks. "I kind of like it when you call me by my name, Wolfram" The prince lifted his stunning face and looked up at Yuuri, showing his brilliant emerald eyes which startled the king a little before he shook it off

"I'm no longer your fiancé, Yuu-Heika.." Wolfram stated with a little slipped on the last. Yuuri's sighed out loud

'_I really don't know where to start'_

"It may be true, we're no longer fiancé" Yuuri's face flushed in nervousness as he looked down, smiling a little. "Forgetting the whole 'fiancé' thing, I want to be your friend" Wolfram kept his stillness as Yuuri walked around him

'_Why don't you say something Wolfram? Do you really mad?'_

"That is, what I mean, we're family" Yuuri continued, hoping the blond would answer. Wolfram's current state really created a very tense atmosphere

'_Does he really get offended? I don't want to be killed'_

"You know.. Greta calls you her father too. And my godfather Conrad is your older brother. So.. we're still sort of.. related.. right?" Yuuri looked at the blond's back. Wolfram finally spoke

"Related?"

"Ah, yes. But its' kinda different from that"

"I see.."

"Eh?"

"Now I understand how much you've been thinking of me, Yuuri.." His lifted his face which suddenly glowed and cheered. Yuuri took it as a bad sign.

"W-Wolfram, I think you've guessed me wro-"

"If you feel that strongly then there's no other way. Let's reinstate the engagement!!" he exclaimed. The Maou freaked out suddenly and blushed

'_Why do I feel embarrassed anyway? I should run!'_

"No! You got that wrong!" Yuuri turned his body and ran away from him. He stormed pass some guards and skipped some stairs. "Will you stop chasing me?! You got the whole conversation in a wrong way!" The Maou kept on shouting as he ran, while Wolfram was only few meters and he definitely would catch up with him.

"Yuuri, wait!!" The blond shouted from few meters behind him on the staircase while Yuuri already landed safely on the first story. He unexpectedly encountered two of his companions. A brunette soldier and a black haired Sage looked at him in confusion

"Heika?!"

"Shibuya?"

"Conrad! Murata! Help me!" Yuuri maneuvered with a sharp turn and hide behind Conrad's wide back, grabbing his uniform like a frightened little girl, as usual. He didn't even bother Conrad calling him with his title. Conrad almost unsheathed his sword, but then he heard his younger brother's shouts from upstairs. The brown haired soldier couldn't help but smiling genuinely while Murata didn't bother held his laugh at all

"YUURI!! I told you to wait!!"

"Conrad! He's coming!!" Yuuri placed both his hand on his head. "Murata please take me back to earth!!" Conrad tried his best to suppress his chuckle. He could see the blond in his blue uniform storming down the stairs

"Calm down Heika, I'll talk to him once he gets down-" He stopped as the view in front of him held his breath tightly. His blond brother suddenly winced and tripped on the stairs. He instinctively shouted as he rushed to catch his younger brother

"WOLFRAM!!"

Something hit the floor.

"Wolfram! Conrad! Are you both alright?!" Yuuri was about to rush to their side, but he suddenly stopped as he behold their position. Conrad caught Wolfram in time, taking his brother protectively in his arm and took all the crushing pain himself as they landed harshly. And now the blond was securely laid on top of him.

"Are you alright, Wolfram?" He asked gently, hands still on Wolfram. He slowly sat down beside his brother and looked directly at the emerald eyes. Yuuri saw his godfather's change in expression.

'_Conrad..'_

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" The blond jerked and pushed the brunette, bright locks hiding his face again. Yuuri swore he saw Wolfram blushed there. Conrad sighed in relief

"I'm glad you're alright Wolfram. Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked again. The blond shook his head awkwardly. Yuuri felt like they totally ignored him.

'_They really ignored me here now. Why am I feeling upset anyway?'_

"I guess you're fine then-" The brunette suddenly winced

"Conrad-uh.. Weller Kyo! Are you alright?" he asked, more like shouting in panic. Conrad smiled at him

"It's not like you to worry about me, Wolfram.." Conrad's word struck the blond right on his pride

"Never! I'm asking you because I don't want to be responsible for it. It's your fault for intruding me" he stated so fast as his face blushed harder. Conrad let out a soft chuckle

"Alright.. It's, just a harsh landing, nothing's broken. I'm fine Wolfram" He answered with an assuring tone to his blond brother. Wolfram sighed in relief and smiled for a second before he threw his face aside

"Hmph!"

"The love between brothers especially between Von Bielefeld and Weller Kyo are somewhat unique right, Shibuya?" Murata asked his best friend quietly. Yuuri quickly shook his head, taking his eyes off Wolfram and Conrad. The blond now helping his older brother's up on his feet again, still blushing.

'_But I never blushed if Shori hold me like that'_

"Uh.. Yes.." Yuuri gave his short distracted answer. Murata glanced at his best friend and smiled wickedly. He leaned closer and whispered

"Jealous?"

"W-wha-what did you say? Of course not! Let's go to earth now before he starts chasing me again!" He couldn't help it when his face also flushed in embarrassment. He dragged Murata with him to the large bathroom. Murata sighed and allowed himself dragged by the blushing Maou. He grinned

"Are you sure you're not holding any jealousy?"

"I'm sure of it! Besides, there can't be any special relation between them." Yuuri stated as the water started whirling. Somehow he felt relieved at his own statement, "Because they're brothers right, Murata?" The Sage only sighed

"Who knows?"

'_Eh..?'_

They jumped.

* * *

**A/N: **After a long time, I finally post story again. This one is for a test first. Tell me if I should continue..

Please drop some review or suggestions.. Thanks for reading anyone.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is mainly Yuuram, but the later chapters it's so full of Conwolf… I LOVE **CONRAD-WOLFRAM** PAIRING!! Sorry.. Don't hate me for that fact, they're just so sweet, adorable, perfect etc etc together!! (can't find the words)

(the flash back was taken from episode 79 and 81) With a little touch from me of course.. XD XD

**CHAPTER 2:**

"What do you mean by that, Murata?"

"I'm soaked all over Shibuya, just let me get change-"

"Not until you answer my question!"

"Alright.. Alright.." Murata gave up and sighed, "I really have no idea since when you became so impatience, stubborn, and selfish, Shibuya" he told his best friend as he got up from the bathtub, shivering from the cold water. "Maybe some sort of influences from loved one, I see" Yuuri beamed

"I don't love Wolfram that way, Murata! How many time do I have to tell you?!" He protested aloud. Murata grinned

"And.. Who said it's Wolfram?"

"Uh.." Yuuri gaped. His face became redder than before. His best friend grinned again

"Admit it Shibuya, you're so full of him" Murata reached for a dry towel nearby, wiping his face and glasses. "Right?" he asked again, teasing the Maou. Yuuri shook his head quickly

"I said I don't!" he got up, splashing water to the floor. Murata rolled his eyes and reached for the bathroom door. Yuuri quickly grabbed his uniform from behind, "you still haven't answer my question, Murata" The Sage lips curved into a smile

"And what is that?"

'_When I asked you about are they really brothers..'_

"What do you mean by _who knows_?" he asked with an unusual stern expression. Murata's smile now turned into smirk

"That means I don't know" he answered. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat

"You mean, they're not.. Are you sure? How can that be? I mean, how-"

"Look Shibuya, you're not engaged anymore. So if Wolfram wants to see anyone else, it's up to him. Do you have any objection?" He asked, his strict sight behind the glasses were only inches away from Yuuri's

"I didn't ask about him. I just ask if they both really broth-"

"Just answer. Do you have any objection?"

'_Well, he's a boy, he's a good person, if he is seeing someone else..'_

"No.. I.. don't mind.."

"Good.. So that means, even if Wolfram and Conrad aren't brothers and they are seeing each other, you don't mind right?"

'_What??'_

"Murata, what do you-"

"Mama-san! We're back!" Murata ignored him and left the bathroom with a contented smile, leaving Yuuri with himself. The only sound in the quiet bathroom is water dripping from his soaked uniform,

and his galloping heartbeat..

* * *

It has been three days since he arrived on earth. Murata refused to explain more and Yuuri finally gave up persuading him. Yuuri threw his uniform lazily. He looked for change in his wardrobe and picked the casual one. He put on his trousers, mind still wandering

"_Even if Wolfram and Conrad aren't really brothers and they are seeing each other, you don't mind right?"_

"Murata's word really strike into my point" he sighed

'_My point?'_

"No..!! What am I thinking!!" He threw himself to his bed, stuffing his face on the pillow. Recent memories flew back to his head, creating a huge struggle within his heart

_He was sleeping with Greta when he heard commotion on the front gate. The soldiers were back, Wolfram's soldiers. He saw his godfather running in the hallway and pushed the front door, creating a loud bang along with his own voice shouting his younger brother's name. _

"_Wolfram!"_

_He followed his godfather, watching him rushed to the blond prince's side. He could see Wolfram's pale face as he pulled the reign heavily. Conrad rushed to his aid, catching the limp body as the blond fell from the horse. The brunette soldier had him securely in his arm, nodding at the faint words from his younger brother. He helped him stand on his feet and brought him inside the castle. Yuuri was standing in front of the door now, _

"_Wolfram.."_

_But Wolfram only walked passed Yuuri, leaving him clueless. Conrad gave no better idea other than suggesting him to go back sleep._

_When it came to important matter, why must they rule him out? Why must Wolfram rule him out?_

'_Is Conrad more important for Wolfram?'_

"Of course he is! He's Wolfram's brother! But.." Yuuri started talking to himself, "I see that Wolfram hated Conrad so much, so it's impossible" He shook his head and continued mumbling "I know actually they really loved each other, as brothers of course" Yuuri heart thumped aloud "but.."

'_What if what Murata said was true?'_

"But It's just impossible.. Isn't it?" he assured himself, unaware of another memory flashed in his head

_He was riding horse beside Conrad, heading to the Bielefeld territory. Wolfram broke their engagement to take all responsibility over his uncle ambition. He let himself stayed under house arrest to prevent his uncle for trying to make him claim the throne. Even though Gwendal and Conrad assured him that Wolfram would be fine, the idea of they couldn't see each other for years bothered him a lot._

"_We don't want to get into ten nobles family business, I get that part. But that I might not be able to see Wolfram for years, that's.." He held his sentence and glanced at his god father, "Don't you all miss him too?" He asked. Conrad only smiled_

"_We Mazoku are disconnected from time. In a long life if we can't meet someone for years, it's okay.." Conrad told him_

"_That's right.. You live longer than humans" he said, feeling a slight of disappointment. Even though Conrad wasn't a pure mazoku, he still has longer life span than normal human. Of course it'd be fine for him if he couldn't see his brother for years. Conrad suddenly broke the silence_

"_But.. Laughing, crying, those things at the moments.." he looked at Yuuri and smile, "if we can do all of it together, it is much more better.." He ended softly. Yuuri stunned at his gentle tone and smiled back_

"_Yes.. Let's take Wolfram's home with us.." he rode on without waiting any reply. Conrad rode beside him, looking at the sky. Yuuri glanced at his godfather, and finally lowered his sight to the ground_

'_He must have missed him..'_

"Of course he missed him! They're brothers!" He shouted right after the flashed scene get off his troubled mind. He quickly placed his hands on his mouth "What am I saying again! Why do I feel.."

'_Miserable?' _

"Yuu-chan, why did you keep shouting? We can hear your voice downstairs" Shori stood by the door, complaining. Yuuri forced a laugh

"Ahaha.. Sorry for that.." He said, apologizing. Shori turned away but Yuuri suddenly called him

"Shori"

"What?"

"Hold my hands" Yuuri lured his hands to his older brother. Shori looked at him in confusion

"Are you alright, Yuu-chan?"

"Just do it" he insisted. Shori stepped closer and hold his younger brother's hand, still confused. Yuuri felt uneasy a little

'_This is really uncomfortable, but I'm not blushing. I feel nothing..'_

"Am I interrupting both of you?" Murata asked. He already stood behind them. Yuuri was shocked and replied very quick

"No! Of course not"

"So.. Shall we return to Shin Makoku now, Shibuya?" He asked again with a very wide grin, looking at Yuuri and Shori's hand. Yuuri pulled his hand quickly

"R-right! Let's go now!" he answered awkwardly. Murata nodded and waited until Yuuri walked passed him, leaving Shori with himself. Murata wanted to laugh at Shori's expression. He bet this future Maou of earth had no idea what was his younger brother's doing back then.

"Yuu-chan.." another voice calling for Yuuri. He turned to the voice and replied. Shibuya Miko was walking with a wrapped present on her hands. She smiled, "Yuu-chan and Ken-chan are going back to Shin Makoku right? Mama wants you to give this to Wolf-chan. Mama wants to make Yuu-chan's fiance happy" She handed the present to Yuuri

"Alright, I'll give this to him. But mother, the engagement between Wolfram and I were-" Murata grabbed Yuuri's arm quickly and pulled him away. Shibuya Miko and Shori only stared at their weird behavior. Murata waved his other hand

"We'll make sure this arrived on his hand, Mama-san! We're in a rush! Goodbye!" Yuuri was dragged into the bathroom. Murata closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked

"Preventing you from saying things you might regret" Murata answered lightly, observing the whirling water. Yuuri shook his head

"I really don't understand you, Murata" Yuuri told his friend, looked slightly annoyed. Murata grinned

"I also don't understand why you were holding hands with Shori back then" he teased him, "Trying to guess what Wolfram feel when he hold Conrad?" his word hit him right again. Yuuri blushed in embarrassment

"I'm not!" Yuuri protested. Murata already jumped.

'_am I?'_

* * *

Yuuri arrived at the usual royal bathroom, sneezing several times before getting out. Nobody was here to pick him since they came so sudden. Murata was nowhere around, he surely had left the place. Yuuri sighed, picking the water-resistant wrapped present from the cold water.

"I had all of this enough. Murata really gave me a hard time" he sighed again. The cold water caused his body shivered all over. He leaned on the pillar unnoticed, feeling like he couldn't take anything more than this. A faint conversation was heard on the other side of the pillar

It was the maids.

"Really Sangria, why you always missed the news?!"

"Sorry, I was busy with Princess Greta. So, what is it now? Is Heika and Wolfram getting back together? Or.. Don't tell me they are getting married!! Oh I really missed the good news!"

"It's not that one! We all hope so! But this one is about another thing, the hottest topic in the castle now!"

"Doria, Lasagna, don't leave me hanging like this! Just tell me now!"

"Alright.. Are you ready? Tell her, Lasagna"

"Well Sangria.. Do you know that Lord Weller is not Cherri-sama's son?"

The present fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **So.. How was it? I'm afraid if I make you all disappointed, say something!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Forgive me to make anyone who waits for so long. Things really get in my way recently. I always online but got no chance to write, so every time a review email alert came in my messenger, I feel so guilty. I used to be a fast updater.. (sad)

**CHAPTER 3:**

"_Alright.. Are you ready? Tell her, Lasagna"_

"_Well Sangria.. Do you know that Lord Weller is not Cherri-sama's son?"_

…

'_So that means Conrad is not Wolfram's brother??'_

"How can this be?!" Yuuri screamed and panicked all of a sudden. Fortunately the maids already left the place minutes ago without noticing the Maou's presence. Yuuri inhaled deeply and leaned on the pillar

'_Why do I feel disappointed?'_

"Brothers or not, it has nothing to do with me, right?" he assured himself. Yuuri shook his head and looked at the wrapped present on the tiles. He bend down and took the present, wrapped it tightly in his arm

'_What am I thinking? I should give this to Wolfram..'_

The Maou walked to his royal chamber.

* * *

Usually the maids or Gunter would deliver the towel and change to The Maou. Since he came unnoticed by anyone, nobody came to help him. He found the new folded towel near the wardrobe but he couldn't find his uniform anywhere

"Now where do they keep it?" Yuuri murmured to himself. He climbed a chair to support his height while he tried to find his usual black uniform in the upper wardrobe. It surprised him there were so many outfits his size hung in the large wardrobe and none of it were black.

'_Maybe Gunter keep it somewhere..'_

"There it is!" He looked at a side table in front of the large window. He laughed at his silliness, "I really forgot. The maids usually put our daily changes there"

'_Our?'_

"Come to think of it, Wolfram was not here anymore" he sighed, feeling a bit disappointed. He started to change his soaked uniform. The Maou placed the present on the drawer then he threw himself on the bed, feeling troubled.

The door creaked open.

"Somebody comes!" he gasped and rolled over to the other side. He slid to the floor and hide under the bed. It was the maids. Now he felt really stupid

'_Why am I hiding anyway?'_

"Uhm.." He was about to get up, but the conversation between the young maidens forced him to stay in his current position.

"I was sure I put Heika's uniform here, Sangria"

"Maybe you left it somewhere else. Where is Lasagna?"

"She's taking Princess Greta's clothes to her room. The Princess is waiting for Heika to come back"

"But this is not the perfect time for Heika to return here right?"

"Now you mention it. After the shocking new about Lord Weller, the following one is-"

"Yeah I know, I wonder how Heika would feel if he finds out"

'_I find out what?'_

"He would be sad, considering Lord Weller is Heika's godfather. But there's nothing they could do right now. I really hope they could resolve this things quickly, poor Cheri-sama.."

'_Me? Sad? Poor Sexy-queen? What is going on in here?'_

"I hope so too. Doria, have you made the bed yet? It looked messy from here"

"Huh? I think I have. Oh well, its fine, I'll come back later. I want to find Heika's cloth first"

_'I'm saved..'_

"Alright, I'm going to prepare dinner.."

"You know, somehow I feel bad about the meeting in Lord Von Voltaire's office"

"Me too, but let's hope for the best"

The maids left the room.

"What is going on in here?" Yuuri finally stood up, still comprehending what he heard earlier. Something bad has happened. What could be worse than this? What could be worse than knowing Conrad is not Wolfram's older brother and it threatened the Maou and the prince's relationship?

'_What am I thinking??'_

"I have to go to Gwendal's office"

* * *

The meeting has just started but the atmosphere already changed into a suffocating one. The tense could send any cheers away from one's heart. Conrad and Wolfram stood together next to the knitted animals' shelves, waiting for Gunter to finish his question

"Gwendal, you know how serious this matter is, right?" Gunter asked him. Gwendal frowned, feeling upset about this.

"I know this very well-"

The door opened. Eyes fixed to the person stepping inside

"Heika" Conrad broke the silence. Yuuri didn't bother fixing his title. He felt alerted the moment he got into this room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting.." He apologized quickly, feeling awkward. He looked at Gunter who stood in silent in front of Gwendal's desk, looking at him. Somehow he rather had Gunter choking him with hugs

"Yuuri- I mean, Heika. What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri felt tingling sensation when Wolfram called him with his name. The Maou shook his head

"I heard you hold a meeting, so I came. Am I not supposed to be here?" he asked, a little bit nervous. Gwendal answered to that

"No, it's just we don't receive any information about your arrival. You can join the discussion, now" The grey haired man stated in a very plain tone which made Gunter upset. He turned his head in a flash, looking at Gwendal seriously

"How can you all take this so light?" Gunter asked. Wolfram rolled his eyes impatiently and Gwendal frowned silently. Conrad noticed this and sighed

"Calm down Gunter, we all also worried about this. I'm sure we could find a way out" the brunette assured him

"I don't really care whether you're my brother or not. I still don't like humans after all" Wolfram stated coldly. Yuuri noticed Conrad's sad expression but the brunette quickly shook it off in silence. Gwendal frowned again

"Enough, Wolfram. I thought you already resolved that matter" he scolded the blond with a stern tone. Yuuri looked at those three siblings in confusion

'_I still can't see which part of them determined they are brothers'_

"You're old enough to leave that matter aside Wolfram. Or you prefer Conrad get executed?" Gunter words silenced Wolfram. The blond looked down while Conrad held a still expession. Yuuri's eyes widened

"Executed?! What is that-" Yuuri was cut by Gwendal.

"I already sent my soldiers for mother this morning. Fortunately she's not yet leaving on her cruise. She'll be here anytime" He told them. Gunter nodded. Yuuri sighed, feeling ignored. Conrad noticed The Maou

"We're sorry Heika. Maybe you still confused in what has been going on in the castle. Have you heard about the news in the castle yet?" he asked. Yuuri felt a slight distraught in his god father's voice. He nodded

"Yes, I heard you're not.. uhm.. Gwendal and Wolfram's brothers" Yuuri hesitated a bit. Conrad smiled

"So you heard already, about my unknown status as mother's second son" he said bitterly, unlike his usual soft comforting tone, this one was a bit depressed. The rest were aware of this

"We must find the truth immediately and take action" Gunter continued. Yuuri still confused

"What action? This is just a matter of determining your birth status right?" he asked. Conrad smiled again

"Unfortunately no, Heika. Things are way different from earth" He told Yuuri, unsure what to say. Gunter broke the silence again, looking at Gwendal

"You really can't give statement? At least tell us what you know. You're the eldest son" Gunter asked the grey haired soldier. Gwendal closed his eyes for a while before answering

"The truth is, I myself don't know. I can't confirm Conrad's birth because I didn't see it directly. At the commotion I was fighting along, and all I know Dan Hiri came all of a sudden taking him back into the castle" Gwendal explained. Conrad looked slightly taken aback

"I didn't know anything about this" He said with a deep questioning tone. The others remained silent. The brunette curiosity answered by the most awaited person in the meeting

"Because there's no need for all of us to discuss what happened that time, Conrad"

"Mother!" The three brothers looked at the opened door where a stunning lady stood there, smiling at them. Gwendal wasted no time

"Mother, I believe you already heard. We need you to confirm the truth. I hope you can tell us everything you know" his tone became stern. Cherri sighed and walked to a cushion, elegantly crossed her leg and finally nodded at them

"At that time.. My marriage with Dan Hiri was against by the entire kingdom because he's human. Of course I ignored them for I really loved him, even though my position save me from any further objections, Dan Hiri's safety was never at ease" Cherri inhaled deeply before continuing, "At the night when our child was born, we got attacked by unknown party. I lose consciousness at that time.."

"So that means.." Conrad was about to speak, but then he decided to hold the torturing question in his mind

'_Am I really your son?'_

"I know they were targetting Dan Hiri and the newborn child. When I woke up, both Dan Hiri and my newborn child was nowhere to be found. I was so worried" Cheri shook her head sadly. Yuuri felt guilty for her but he kept silent, waiting for her to continue. "After months, he came back with a child. He told me he did escape to save our son's life, Conrad's life. And now he brought Conrad safely into my arms again. We took care of you together, even though he often went to some places else to ensure your safety. And so until he dies.." she ended bitterly, nearly cried

"Mother.." Conrad stepped closer and took his mother's hand, comforting her. Cheri smiled

"I have no doubt that you are my son, Conrad.." Cheri looked into his second son's eyes, "even if you're not my real son. I will always love as my own" she ended. Conrad didn't know whether to feel relieved or sad. Cheri loved him as her own, but..

"I know, mother.." He replied her with a smile. The fact about his questioned existence was hurting him, even though he never showed any of it. Gwendal and Wolfram remained silent. Gunter shook his head

"This is not enough to confirm Conrad as your son, Cheri-sama" He said with a very troubled voice. Gwendal frowned

"We need to figure something out" he told them with a slight anxiety in his voice. Wolfram looked at his mother and Conrad, feeling depressed all of a sudden

"Who in Shin Makoku dared to spread this rumor?" The blond said in an infuriated tone. The others looked at him, none answered. Yuuri was shocked at his sudden burst. There were lots of things running in his mind

"W-Why everyone panicked? This is just about Conrad's real parents right? And Cheri already stated that she feels Conrad is her son" he explained his opinion, looking at them questioningly. Cherri was very quiet. Conrad was still holding her hands. Gwendal and Wolfram shared an anxious look and remained still. Gunter inhaled deeply and turned to the Maou

"This is a serious thing, Heika. We need more proofs and we should resolve things quickly before it's too late. It will be very bad if the rumor spread far to the aristocrats before we confirm things" Gunter told him. He could still see that Yuuri was still confused. The lavender haired advisor hesitated to said this,

"Heika, if we don't do something.. We would lose Conrad forever.."

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? Please review! I will update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and reviewing (decreasing, but I'm still glad). Thank you for liking this story! Sorry for not giving any clue of pairing.. I'm also confused..

But PLEASE..

Whichever (?) pairing in the end, either ConradWolfram or WolframYuuri, just accept and don't flame me, alright?

Thank you, it's a long way ahead..

**CHAPTER 4**

'_What is this all about?'_

"Losing Conrad.. Forever..?" Yuuri repeated the sentence. Gunter nodded with a stern expression on his beautiful face. The Maou looked at him for a while, and then placed his gaze at Conrad. The brunette's gaze was empty and a little bit concerned. Yuuri closed his eyes and finally looked at his advisor with a serious expression

"Tell me everything.." He asked. The rest looked at him, especially Gunter. He had the obligation to tell the Maou, and he surely a bit hesitated. Yuuri's expression was very serious, but his voice was half pleading. The lavender haired advisor finally nodded

"As you wish, Heika.." He said, half sighing. Conrad stood up from his previous position beside Cheri, offering him to sit. He genuinely smiled at Yuuri. The Maou could get whatever he wants if he truly wished for it.

"Heika.." Cheri looked down as Yuuri sat beside her. The Maou smiled at his predecessor

"I still don't know what's going on, but I'm sure everything will be alright" he assured the former queen. But somehow Yuuri noticed that his word didn't help in improving Cheri's concern. That made him had his doubts too

'_Could I really be a help this time?'_

"Please, Gunter" Yuuri asked him to begin. Gunter stepped backward until the Maou could see his full feature. He cleared his throat

"All of this started from the core problem in every commotion that happened in Shin Makoku, the hatred towards human. To most mazoku, especially the nobles and some aristocrats, humans are just lowlife creatures. That's why that time they against Cheri-sama's wedding with Dan Hiri, and use every way they could afford to eliminate the undesirable child" The word 'undesirable' sent Yuuri's eyes to Conrad, but the brunette seemed just fine with that

'_Conrad must have gone through hearing this words many times..'_

"As you know Heika, half-mazokus are worse than humans in their eyes. But their existences increased from time to time as many mazokus had found their ways to humans. This sudden change in the people only brought a temporary peace since there're so many who against that kind of relation. Two groups of people with different ideas may cause internal chaos in Shin Makoku. At that time, the 16th Maou with 10 aristocrats declared a new absolute rule in Shin Makoku regarding the half-mazoku existence. It stated that the only way for a half-mazoku to have a relation with a current family they had or in the future, is by marriage" Gunter stopped for a while. Yuuri seemed understand halfway through, but still had no idea where's this going to

'_So.. Only marriage can unite half mazoku with mazoku?'_

"And as for Conrad, it really helped that no one ever questioned his status as the Maou's legal heir. He has an exact direct lineage to confirm his existence as half-mazoku. But now.. Things are getting very complicated because news of Conrad is not Cheri-sama's son spread to the entire kingdom.." Gunter sighed

"Why is that?" Yuuri asked unknowingly

"Because that means, they break the absolute rule. Conrad already stayed for years with Cheri who was a mazoku queen without a confirmed legal bind" Gunter stopped again for a while, looking at both Conrad and the former Queen. Yuuri looked at him questioningly now

"W-what then? What happened if a half-mazoku stayed with a mazoku without a legal confirmation?" Yuuri asked again. Gunter inhaled deeply

"Heika.. Lineage or bloodline is the most important thing in the mazoku, especially for the nobles. And those who tainted the blood rule shall either be exiled or.. executed.." The atmosphere changed again. Yuuri's eyes widened

"No way.." he shook his head in disbelief. Conrad opened his mouth this time

"But this is the real Shin Makoku, Yuuri.." he said, forcing a smile. Yuuri almost cry, looking at his god-father and Cheri. It broke his heart to see people sad, and it pained him more to know he became a ruler and didn't know anything about rules in his own country at all. And now the rule will take away the people he loved around him..

'_That's why they were always looked down at whatever effort I did to unite both human and mazoku..'_

"What about Yozak? What about the other half-mazoku?" Yuuri asked. Gwendal frowned at his naïve mind

"Yozak is not tied to any mazoku family and none ever questioned it, Heika" he stated coldly. Yuuri looked obviously still didn't understand. Finally Wolfram started to speak. Yuuri turned his face to him. He felt his heart skipped again, waiting for whatever he might say

"That's because Yozak is not a noble and so are other people out there, no one even cared to know what they might become" he stated harshly. Gwendal frowned at the truth he said, but let him continue. Yuuri could see Wolfram's altered expression

'_Wolfram..'_

"But things are different with Conrad, since he's a son of a queen. Everyone looked at him and mother" Wolfram gritted his teeth. "You never know, every second in your life you must face concerns about many people who wanted to take you down, people who were willing to see you suffer and die. Many people have unspoken grudges to things you never do. And you have to face nights when you never sure you will wake up the other day, either be killed or simply never wanted to continue you painful life.." he ended bitterly. Conrad stunned at his side

"Wolfram.." The brunette looked at his younger brother but the blond stared at the floor, hiding his face. Just how much his younger brother understood how he felt in his entire life that time. Yuuri didn't know whether he should feel happy that Wolfram cared about Conrad's life. He felt really guilty that he got a slightest feeling in his heart expected Wolfram would stated he never cared about Conrad.

'_What am I thinking at a time like this?'_

"And now the time is come when they could finally bring us down together" Cheri sighed helplessly, looking at his second son "I'm very sorry Conrad, you must live through this all" She finally stood up and hugged her son. Conrad smiled

"Whether you're my real mother or not, I still cared about you, Gwendal, and Wolfram. I never regret a single day that I lived until now. I'm more than fortunate to have you all by my side.." he told her. Wolfram didn't object to this statement. Gwendal chose to place his eyes somewhere else. Yuuri shook his head frustratingly

"What can we do to save Cheri and Conrad from the punishment?" he asked. None answered.

Silence and tense filled the room once more.

"I can give suggestion to that" a familiar voice heard from the door. The black haired Sage came in and smiled at them. Yuuri felt hope finally rose brightly

"Murata!" he exclaimed. The Maou looked very happy to see his friend, forgetting his anger earlier. "So what can we do to save them?" he asked. The Sage lifted his face and looked at Conrad

"All this time we knew that Conrad is Cheri-sama's son, one of the princes we might say. Even Conrad is not the real son he already stayed that way for couple of years. In order to escape punishment, the only thing we can do is make Conrad as Cheri's legal son" he stated. All eyes fixed on him now

"But we can't do half Mazoku adoption!" Gunter stated. Murata smiled again

"There's another way, you all know what.." he said. Gwendal suddenly stood up

"That can't be.." he stated in a shocked tone. Gunter, Wolfram, and Conrad also reacted as they finally realized what the Sage mean. Yuuri, as always was the only one who left clueless and the last to comprehend each thing

"W-what is it?" He asked innocently, feeling uncomfortable at this following tense. Murata fixed his glasses position, staring at him before answering

"That means.. Conrad must either marry Gwendal or Wolfram.."

* * *

**A/N: **Right now, just enjoy the story. I will explain why the rule is absolute. Don't bother about DNA test and everything else. They will take place eventually, if I want it of course (evil laugh). The proofs will be collected and the truth will be revealed. Well, of course you know that depends on what the truth I made here (run from readers!)

Just take it easy, I tried my best to not left things unexplained. But tell me if I missed something, and give suggestions please, I need that..

One more thing, thank you for reading and.. Please review minna-san!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you! So many reviews, some scared me though, either pairing please don't hate me and please don't stop reading my story! (begging)

Anyway,

Anybody miss Shinou? If you already watch episode 80 3rd seasons, he's back into the shrine! So that means, he's in my fict also. I really love him and Daikenja.. XD

And you all know Waltorana Von Bielefeld right? So I don't have to explain who he is again. He's Wolfram's uncle, leader of the 10 aristocrats. Don't get confused in the story. He's an official KKM character.

I don't do OC until now..

**CHAPTER 5**

"Either marry Conrad or Gwendal??" Yuuri exclaimed in shock. His voice echoed in the empty corridor outside the office. He looked awkwardly at the rest people in the office and found out he was not the only one get the shocking statement. Conrad was taken aback while Yuuri swore he saw Cheri got a little bit excited. Gwendal was first to speak

"That's certainly impossible!" he told them. The grey haired man placed his fierce look on the Great Sage, "How do you expect Conrad to marry one of us?" he asked. Murata sighed

"Calm down. I told you it's the only wa-"

"Don't joke around!" Wolfram face flushed. Yuuri wondered whether it was out of anger, embarrassment, or

'_What am I thinking again?!'_

"Lord Von Bielefeld, please calm down" Murata raised his hand. Yuuri had a thought that his best friend actually was fooling around in this serious time. And if this was really a joke, this is not funny at all.

"Your Eminence, do you think this is possible?" Gunter finally asked. Murata nodded

"At that time, the 16th Maou also had an adopted half-mazoku son and it certainly against the law. In order to save his life and his adopted son, he gave his own younger son to marry him. No one ever objected to that, they all finally agreed to it," he explained. Murata looked at Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram in a frame, "…That means, this could work. Besides, it's the 16th Maou who established the rule in the first place" he ended.

"But Your Eminence.. Is there any other way?" Conrad asked hopingly. Murata shook his head

"There's none as I could remember. It's impossible for us to break the rule" he told them. Murata turned to Gwendal and Gunter, "I'm sure you know why we couldn't break this rule, even with the Maou's power" he stated. Gwendal nodded, lowering his sight

"I know.." he said. Gunter also nodded and sighed

"If only we could prove Conrad is Cheri-sama's real son," he said, exhaling deeply. Murata shook his head again

"There will be ways, and we could think of it eventually. But by the time we find it, the news will spread far from us to handle. We must take a drastic action to prevent the worst," he stated fiercely.

"It's impossible for me to take my own siblings' hand in marriage.." Conrad's tone was slightly depressed. His face got a fierce tense in exchange of the usual soft expression. Murata stared at him now,

"Are you yourself sure Lord Von Voltaire and Lord Von Bielefeld is your brothers?" he asked. That question hit him right. The brunette was completely silenced.

"Your Eminence, that's.." Gunter lost his words. It was true that they couldn't prove anything at all. The Great Sage always spoke throbbing truths

"Or everyone prefers Weller Kyo and Cheri-sama get executed? It's possible for Cheri-sama to save her life. She will only be exiled from Shin Makoku forever. But there's no way we could save Conrad from execution." Yuuri frowned at this statement

'_No..'_

"No way!" He stood up from the cushion. "We can't let it happen!" He stated loudly. He wouldn't let any of this happen. He couldn't let Conrad get executed. He couldn't let Cheri exiled from Shin Makoku. And deep in his heart he knew he couldn't let Conrad marry Wolfram in his stead.

'_But what can I do?'_

"Shibuya, whatever you want to do, you must do it right away. If the aristocrats heard the news, especially they who hated half-mazoku and human, they wouldn't leave this matter alone until the punishment settled completely" Murata told his best friend. Yuuri shook his head

"I already meet them once when they agreed to my position. I don't think they hate human and half-mazoku. I think they will understand," Yuuri replied. The Great Sage shook his head again

"You forgot one person, the leader of the 10 aristocrats," he replied again. Gwendal and Wolfram reacted as they heard this

"Waltorana.." The grey haired man said, full of hatred. Yuuri turned to Gwendal

"You mean, Wolfram's uncle?" he asked. Conrad nodded

"Yes, he's the one you met at Bielefeld Castle. The one who make you and Wolfram almost killed each other" he explained to his god-son. Yuuri lowered his sight sadly

"Not killing each other, it's me who almost kill Wolfram," he mumbled to himself. The brunette couldn't hear what he said

"What is it, Yuuri?" he asked.

"No.. Nothing!" Yuuri quickly replied and turned to Wolfram, "Y-you haven't said anything Wolfram," Yuuri called for the blond's opinion. The prince looked confused

"I-I think.." He silenced again. Wolfram knew how much his uncle hated his mother and Conrad. Even though Waltorana was quite fond of Wolfram, he still hated all the people around the blond. Yuuri stared at the prince

"Wolfram?" he called him. The blond sighed

"Uncle really hated mother and Conrad. He kept repeating that to me when I was around since I was little. So I knew Uncle would use this opportunity to the fullest as he wished" he told them. Cheri nodded sadly

"He hated me for marrying Conrad's father, and he grew most hatred when I marry Wolfram's father. He's quite fond of Wolfram but still he hated Conrad for being a half-mazoku. He always tried to take Wolfram away from us" Cheri told them.

"So what are we going to do? If Wolfram's uncle heard this, he.." Yuuri stopped.

"He would be more than happy, Heika," Gwendal continued for him. Yuuri sighed helplessly. Murata broke into the tense again

"We have to find evidences before he heard the news and came here" Murata told them. Gunter nodded

"By now the news might spread quite far. But still need more time before it reached Bielefeld terriroty," Gunter started his calculation in front of them. "Even if the news already reached him by now, We still have time about 4 or 5 days before Waltorana arrived in blood-pledged castle" he stated, smiling a little for knowing there was still hope for them. Murata nodded

"You're right, Lord Von Kleist. We still have time to find the evidences," His voice was quite encouraging them. Murata turned to Yuuri, "And if we failed. We still got our last hope by marrying them right?" Yuuri frowned suddenly

'_Like I would let that happen'_

"L-Let's just look for clues alright?" he smiled sheepishly. Murata grinned at this, causing Yuuri quite uncomfortable. Gunter turned to the Great Sage

"What are we going to do now, Your Eminence?" he asked Murata. Yuuri answered to him

"What about the Shrine? We could ask Shinou, right?" he suggested. The rest gave quite unexpected reactions

"S-Shinou Heika? Did you mean The Great One, Shinou Heika??"

"Of course, who else? He's back in the shrine. I met him at my coming of age ceremony. You all didn't know?"

The people started commotion in the office by now.

* * *

"I still couldn't believe Shinou Heika is back and not telling all of us"

"I believe they have reasons for keep it hidden"

"But he was vanished from this world right?"

"Gunter, Wolfram, and you too Conrad, you may pay attention to His Eminence right now" Gwendal scolded those three. He used to scold Wolfram a lot, especally when the blond misbehaved his other brother. But scolding Conrad and Gunter somehow was very much unusual for him. Murata couldn't help but chuckling.

"You may come in now, from here on I'll leave this to you, Your Eminence" Ulrike bowed to Murata and walked passed everyone, excusing herself.

"Thank you, Ulrike" Murata nodded at her and walked in. Yuuri walked beside him. He was halfway through in the hall and finally spotted a man's figure sitting on the forbidden box

"T-that's.."

"It's unmistakably.."

"Shinou Heika." They all kneeled down in front of him except Yuuri and Murata. Shinou smiled at the crowd

"Oh my, let the news about my existence stopped at this rate, alright?" he said and leapt down from the box, giving hints to all of them to stand up. "Do you all wish to ask something of me? I don't think I could offer much help.." Yuuri nodded

"It's just an important question, regarding a very urgent matter right now" The young Maou looked at Conrad and Wolfram standing next to their mother. Cheri stepped forward

"Shinou Heika.." She repeated his name. Shinou looked at her

"You are.."

"I'm Cecilie Von Spitzweg, 26th Maou of Shin Makoku."

"I remember now.." he nodded at the stunning lady, "I always want to apologize to you, Cecilie Von Spitzweg. I've caused you so much trouble by trying to orchestrate your life and taking your freedom as I appointed you to be the maou. I'm truly sorry.." Shinou's voice was unbelievably soft. Murata smiled at him, he ought to apologize sooner or later to everyone he troubled in the past. Cheri shook his head and smile

"No.. I want to thank you. I never think you orchestrated any of my life aspect, I feel very much fortunate you guide me all this time. It's because of you I have my most precious treasures now." she stated, looking at her precious sons in turn. Gwendal's stoic expression looked softened, Wolfram gave a slight concern smile, and Conrad..

"What is it that bothers you?" Shinou asked her, noticing her sad expression. Cheri turned his face at the first Maou

"Is Conrad really my son?" she asked without hesitation. Shinou have no reaction at all

"It's true, that I ever used you to gather all the keys in one place. It's not a coincidence that the keys were brother since I meant it that way. I tried to make Voltaire, Weller, and Bielefeld married the former queen so I get the keys close in hand," He stopped for a while and looked at Conrad "But I don't know about their heir. I only made sure they passed down the key in your care.." he explained. Cheri nodded

"It doesn't rid the possibility that my husband have an heir from someone else right?" She said. She turned to Shinou "Thank you for answering my question" She excused herself along with the others. Yuuri walked behind with Murata, waving to Shinou casually just like usual. Gunter followed them after giving the deepest bow he could ever made. Conrad stepped closer to their mother as he walked

"Mother, I'm sorry.." Conrad apologized in his father's behalf. Cherri smiled at him and stopped her graceful steps.

"What's with that sad face, Conrad?" She said, gently placed his hands on his second son's cheek. "This is just a possibility right? I don't care much of the past now. And whatever the truth might be, I will still love you and your father" she told the brunette. Conrad smiled genuinely

"I know, mother.." He replied. Wolfram sighed in relieved. Gwendal's lips curved into a slight smile. Yuuri and Murata shared a relieved look while Gunter hummed cheerfully behind them.

"After this, what are you planning to do, Heika?" Gunter asked. Yuuri thought for a while, still walking

"We'll continue to find some clues, and we could start countering the rumors with new one to prevent the news from getting farther, right?" He suggested. Gwendal nodded at the Maou's idea

"Yes, I understand. It might work out well" The grey haired man replied. Conrad smiled

"We got chances to prevent Waltorana from coming and hearing the news," the brunette looked relieved. Yuuri also smiled

'_This settles the matter for a while. We got time to look for evidences. I'm sure Conrad is Wolfram's older brother'_ he thought in relief.

They walked again, almost reaching the front gate.

Things will be fine, at least for now. Or was that what they thought?

"Long time no see, Yuuri-Heika.."

"W-what? How could this.." Yuuri gaped. He almost jumped in shock at the figure in front of him. The man he saw was the man he least expected at least for another week. Gwendal stepped in front of Conrad, clenching his fist

"Waltorana.."

* * *

**A/N: **Now they really ran out of time right? You could guess what'll happen next I supposed. This is mainly Yuuri's adventure in fighting for his feeling. I just want him to suffer a little, but I ended up causing all characters trouble. (evil laugh)

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, currently babysitting cousins. And I got problems with my internet connection!!

Uhm.. Sorry I made Waltorana like that.. :D

**WARNING! WARNING!** I might turned this to angst and change the rate to T, don't worry it won't be M. I just put T if I made angst fict. Since I want to put some battles, conflicts and else.. I rather love angst better than drama. But you can always tell me if you mind.

Here's the chapter!

**CHAPTER 6**

Effee felt her hand trembled slightly as she placed a cup of tea in front of Waltorana. The blond aristocrat didn't bother to thank her. She joined Lasagna, Doria, and Sangria in front of the door and excused themselves politely. Waltorana indeed are very much unfriendly.

"Forgive me for my sudden arrival, Yuuri Heika.." The blond said, curving a wicked smile. Yuuri replied the smile in a very obvious uneasiness

"It's fine, welcome to blood-pledge castle Lord Von Bielefeld" he absolutely never welcomed this vicious person in his castle, and so were everybody else. Waltorana nodded

"Thank you, Yuuri Heika" he stopped for a while and took a sip of tea. He did letting the time slip in tense, enjoying the atmosphere. He knew that the people in the room aware of his intention of coming here in the first place. Gunter stood by Cheri's side while her sons stood together behind Yuuri. Murata chose to stay in the shrine. Yuuri sighed, sharing look with his god father and Wolfram

'_What should I do..'_

"Uncle.." Wolfram tried to speak but Waltorana raised his hand to stop the blond. He stood up from the chair and smiled as he stepped closer to Wolfram. Conrad and Gwendal obviously hesitated, but they stepped aside and let the Bielefeld ruler find his way to their younger brother. Waltorana placed his hands on Wolfram's shoulder

"You look unwell, Wolfram," He lifted one of his hand to touch the blonde's face, "I see they don't treat you well.." Wolfram shoved his hand away

"They treat me well uncle. And I certainly can take care of myself," He stated. Waltorana smiled

"Apparently not, considering my intention to come here-" Cheri turned his head to him

"If you come here to take Wolfram away, we won't let you" she stated. Waltorana smiled

"No, sister-in-law, At least not now.." He stepped away and turned to his seat again, looking at Yuuri, "I came here in all aristocrats' behalves as their current leader. I came to resolve the spreading rumor" he told them. Gwendal stared at him severely

"You come all the way here by the name of all aristocrats only to resolve a rumor?" The grey haired man asked with a slight of sarcasm in his tone. Waltorana lifted his face to see Gwendal, smiling contently

"Yes, I did.. Unfortunately" he added. He turned to Conrad, "So.. Aren't you a popular person now Lord Weller? Considering the rumor, I'm so sorry for you." Gwendal frowned at him

"It is just a rumor. You can't confirm that it's true"

"You can't confirm that it's wrong either, Lord Von Voltaire."

"There's no reason to believe that nonsense"

"I have so many reasons, and in fact, if you deny it why don't you tell me what makes you think that it's nonsense?" Gwendal silenced, along with the other. Waltorana won by this statement, "It gave me another reason to believe it this way" he smirked. Yuuri looked at Gwendal and Waltorana

'_We need time..'_

"Uhm.." Yuuri suddenly stood up from his chair. All pairs of eyes were fixed on him. He felt really uneasy, "Can we just delay this matter until evening?" he asked and looked at Waltorana, "It's a long way from Bielefeld Territory to this castle, I think you should have a good rest before we continue," Yuuri himself wasn't sure about this idea, but Waltorana unexpectedly nodded

"Very well. I think I'll go and rest, Yuuri Heika" He said and stood up. Gunter called for the maids, this time it was Doria who got the unfortunate turn. Yuuri forced a smile at her

"Please take Lord Waltorana to his room, and make sure you serve him well" he told the maid. Doria sighed secretly and nodded,

"Yes, Heika" Doria turned to Waltorana, "this way, Lord Von Bielefeld" She led him out the room, praying this man wouldn't trouble her after this and get to a very long sleep. Waltorana lifted his chin and walked passed her. Yuuri sighed in relief

'_That was close..'_

"Heika, I need to tell you this before I left," Waltorana looked at them. Yuuri quickly turned to him

"What is it, you need anything?" he asked. The blond aristocrat shook his head

"No, Yuuri Heika. I just want to remind you that if you can't confirm the truth, the execution will take place in a week from now" He stated that more than clear. Waltorana excused himself before anyone could reply, smiling contently as he stepped out of the room.

"A week? That's fast!" Yuuri looked at Conrad. The brunette was frozen and stared at the door blankly. The Maou sighed

'_What should we do now?'_

* * *

"How come we can't break the rule?" Yuuri asked. Gunter shook his head

"The rule was originally made by the Maou along with 10 aristocrats with a full term agreement. But now, only 9 aristocrats left to rule the lands. And I'm certain that not all of them fond of humans and half-mazokus, Heika." Gunter explained to him

"Especially Waltorana.." Gwendal added. Yuuri stared at the grey haired soldier

"I see you really hate Waltorana right, Gwendal?" he asked bluntly. Gwendal frowned at this statement

"It's nothing personal Heika, I can assure you no one ever like him" he stated. Conrad smiled silently, he also never like Waltorana. That man really gave their mother a hard time. More to that, he always trying to take Wolfram away and taught him to hate human and half-mazokus the way he did. That vicious Bielefeld ruler is the one who influenced Wolfram to hate Conrad. Yuuri noticed Conrad's expression

"What is it, Conrad?" he asked. The brunette shook his head

"It's nothing, Heika" he answered. Yuuri replied with a nod. The Maou looked at his ex-fiancé. Wolfram was sitting beside his mother, comforting her. Cheri only feared Conrad's safety. It's unbelievable for a carefree sexy-queen like her to succumb in such stress state. Yuuri sighed and turned to Conrad

"I know Waltorana hated half-mazoku, but is he hated you personally?" he asked. Wolfram answered to that

"Very much" he answered. Yuuri looked at the blond

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Uncle really hated Conrad, he despise him for being a half mazoku and for always.. become an obstacle in what he planned," Wolfram referred to Conrad's protective role in Waltorana's attempts to take him. Yuuri still confused. Conrad turned to the Maou

"Yuuri, since I'm the former Maou's son, I was given a very high position in the castle. I often influenced any decisions mother made. I always broke rules and troubled him lots of times." He told Yuuri, smiling at the thought of his memories with Waltorana. Cheri smiled also

"And Conrad is the only one that openly confronted him when he tried to take Wolfram away from us," she told them. "Conrad is a rebellious child long time ago." She added with a smile. Yuuri smiled also, for a moment he forgot about how serious the time at the moment

The door opened.

"Murata!" Yuuri exclaimed as the Sage stepped in. Everyone in the room looked at him now.

"I heard how serious things are now from the maids" he told them. Yuuri sighed

"It feels really weird that you get important information from castle maids, Murata" he said. The Sage shook his head

"My source is the least important thing at the moment, Shibuya" he sighed at his best friend's lack of seriousness. He turned to Conrad, "you really are at disadvantage, Weller Kyo. You probably will get executed in less than a week" Yuuri stood up quickly

"I won't let that happen!" he exclaimed. Conrad lifted his face and stared at him, but he couldn't afford to smile. Murata shook his head again and sighed

"Of course you won't, Shibuya. We all know that. But there's nothing we can do to stop this, not even with your influence as the Maou" he told his best friend. Yuuri slowly sat down in defeat, frustrated.

"That's not fair!" He gritted his teeth, "That's so unfair for Conrad.."

"Yuuri.." The brunette looked at his god-son in both pride and sadness. Gwendal noticed his expression but he couldn't do anything. He looked at his youngest brother only to see the blond drowned in his own thoughts. Wolfram had been really quiet. Murata broke the silence earlier

"Like I say, the only thing left is the marriage. Weller Kyo must either marry Lord Von Voltaire or Lord Von Bielefeld" he told them again. Wolfram, Conrad, and Gwendal startled when they heard the word 'marry' again from the Great Sage. Gunter looked at Cheri

"Cheri-sama, you haven't give any opinion regarding this matter. Your life was also at stake" he asked the blond lady. Cheri shook his head

"Anything as long as Conrad was safe" she answered sadly

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Cheri-sama. But, are you alright if your sons turn this way?" Gunter asked her. But the lady gave the least expected reactions. She smiled brightly all of a sudden

"Of course not! If they happy, then so would I!" she get excited, "Love know no limit after all.." The rest of people were frozen at her sudden change. Conrad broke into her speech

"Mother.. It is us you were talking about-" The lady shook her head and stood up. He stopped as she stepped closer, raising both her hands and cupped his cheek

"I know it's you, Gwendal, and Wolfram I'm talking about. I don't have any objections regarding that matter. Do you?" She asked Conrad. The brunette stared at his questioned mother's eyes, her hands still on his cheek

"Mother.. I.." This is the first time he ever lost for words. Cheri smiled at him and released her hands

"Gwen is capable enough to be a perfect husband," then she turned to Wolfram, "and Wolfie is adorable, don't you think so?" Yuuri startled hearing Wolfram's name mentioned

'_Anyone ever asked my opinion about this?'_

"Mother, it's not the time to get excited." Gwendal really didn't understand his mother and her perspectives but he dare not to object since. Cheri and Conrad lives were at stake. Conrad sighed several times. Wolfram still drowned in his thoughts but he listened to all what they said. Yuuri couldn't say anything since it's not in his concern anymore. He mustn't involve himself in their family matter even thought he barely able keep his mouth shut.

'_I really can't protest about this'_

"The matter resolved then, now who will marry Conrad?" Gunter asked. Again, Gwendal and Conrad shivered at the question. The lavender haired man turned to Wolfram

"How about you, Wolfram?" he asked. Yuuri's eyes widened. The Maou stared at the blond now, waiting for his very answer

'_At least Wolfram wouldn't agree to this. He hated Conrad, isn't he?'_

"I.." He didn't know what to say. He was also in doubts. Wolfram looked up to his older half-mazoku brother. He might hated this man even though he already resolved this human-mazoku matter a long time ago, but he knew he couldn't let Conrad die. He then looked at Yuuri. The Maou also looked at him desperately

'_Wolfram..'_

'_I still want to be with Yuuri!'_ He screamed in his mind. That's what he thought and that's what he had decided. He wanted to be with Yuuri. But somehow, the word that slipped from his mouth was different

"I.. I will.."

* * *

**A/N: **I guess this answer would be hard for the Maou ne? Just hope Wolfram didn't really fall in love with Conrad in the following times. (evil grin)

Anyway, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I want to change the rating because it'll get a bit angsty. I can't add kiss in K, can I? Anyway, I'm also aware of my grammar. TT

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

"_I..I will.."_

He was left alone in the room. The others left to prepare the afternoon meeting with Waltorana. Gunter left with Gwendal to help him prepare the documents. Murata said he'd be back after a moment. Cheri told them she would rest before the time. Conrad went to resolve some matters or at least that was what he said before he left Yuuri alone. Wolfram left without saying anything, or he did say something, but Yuuri was too shocked to listen.

"_I will.."_

Somehow that line kept on swirling inside his head. He tried to remove the scene earlier but he couldn't. That word struck him right. He felt a slight feeling of disappointment in his heart, knowing that Wolfram would..

"What am I thinking again??" He hit himself with both his palms, trying to knock the thoughts off his mind. Just why he had to feel so miserable when he heard all of this? Jealous?

He had found Wolfram quite attractive recently. Since the day he arrived back at Shin Makoku, he knew he missed the blond more than he missed everyone else. When Wolfram broke the engagement and left for the Bielefeld territory, Yuuri knew he didn't entirely after him for Greta's sake. He really wanted to see Wolfram. He couldn't afford to stand still as Gunter presented him the fact that Waltorana would never let Wolfram go for years.

Whether at that time Wolfram broke the engagement or not, this was bound to happen. The rumor spread without their consent. There's nothing they could do to prevent it from the beginning. But if only at that time he quickly reinstate the engagement as Wolfram's wish, this would never happen. If only he agreed at that time, Wolfram would never hunt him down at the stairs, Wolfram would never stumbled at the steps, Wolfram would never fell on his god-father and laying on the floor with hands crossing each other.

'_Wolfram would never agreed to marry Conrad..'_

"Shibuya?"

"Murata," Yuuri quickly shook his head, wiping his previous thoughts. His best friend smiled at him knowingly

"You know there's a chance to fix everything, Shibuya" He told the Maou. Yuuri stared at him, obviously confused,

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I suggest you find the evidences we need before they truly tie the knot," he answered. Yuuri knew what his best friend meant, but he still couldn't see the whole picture yet. He lifted his gaze and met the other black

"I know, but why do you tell me this?" he asked. Murata smiled again,

"As you best friend, I can see your concern.." he stopped a while, "..over Von Bielefeld." He waited for Yuuri's predictable respond

"I-I don't know what are you talking about," he awkwardly twisting his gaze to all directions. Murata sighed at this. Yuuri noticed his best friend's expression and cleared his throat, "..besides, Murata.. This is all your idea from the first place, you know.. The marriage.." he stated. Murata shook his head,

"I know, but I did it because it's the only way to save Weller Kyo and Cheri-sama," he paused, "now its your turn to save Wolfram and yourself."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" The Maou asked again. The great sage sighed

"You're really oblivious, aren't you?"

"Will you stop talking in riddles?" Yuuri demanded a clear answer from his best friend. Murata's expression became slightly stern,

"Just so you know, we never know when love will come and we couldn't do anything once it arrive.." he stated and turned away. Yuuri groaned

"Listen, Murata-"

"No, you listen to me now, Shibuya." The Sage turned his head as he reached the door, "If they finally fall for each other, you'll lose everything." He ended and stepped out, closing the door. Yuuri was silenced. He could see the whole picture now. The complete image of the future,

He would lose Wolfram forever.

* * *

That was the most shocking statement ever. Conrad obviously didn't see that coming, especially not from Wolfram. To think the blond would agree to marry him all of a sudden. It was still clear in his mind that yesterday Wolfram still ranting him for being a half-mazoku. And now?

"Wolfram," he called his younger brother, finally caught up with him. The blond tried to ignore him but Conrad blocked his way, standing before his eyes.

"What?" he openly glared at the brunette. Conrad stared at the obviously irritated blond,

"Wolfram.. Are you sure about this?" he asked. Wolfram shrugged

"Of course I am. Do you think I was just fooling around?" he spat and turned away. Conrad grabbed his wrist

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I will be fine." he assured his younger brother. For a minute Wolfram was drowned in Conrad's gentle expression. But he quickly pulled his arm, pausing for a while and forced himself to look into Conrad's eyes

"I-I do this for mother. I never cared about you." He told his brother as cold as he could, leaving the brunette in the empty corridor. He didn't know why he said that to his brother. He knew he cared for Conrad as much as he cared for his mother. He always treated him that way.

He just couldn't stand it.

* * *

The sun was half set behind the castle wall. This afternoon sure came fast, but the people who now gathered in the meeting room knew that today would be an unbelievably long day. If anything could make this worse was when Waltorana stepped into the room, smirking contently as he saw the tense in everyone's face. He walked slowly to an empty chair in front of The Maou. Yuuri smiled nervously

'_What am I suppose to do..'_

The Maou greeted him reluctantly and started a rather awkward formal conversation before finally strayed into a deep silence. The Bielefeld leader knew he never welcomed here from the first place and he didn't bother makes himself otherwise. He took his time as he enjoyed the Maou panicked thoroughly

Yuuri threw several glances at Conrad. He hoped his god-father could give the usual reassuring smile. The brunette always stayed by his side, encouraging him from distance. Whenever he needed unwritten assistance in his role as the Maou, Conrad would always be there to lend his strength and gave him more than enough confidence. But now he could only see frowns in his god-father's expression, and the brunette obviously didn't even look at Yuuri, instead he fixed his eyes on his younger brother. Wolfram noticed this and sent unspoken threats to him. It was then Waltorana decided to break it. Yuuri couldn't see the later scene between the brothers.

"Do you already have the answer to my question earlier, Heika?" he asked, his cold emerald eyes staring directly into the Maou's. Yuuri gulped,

"Err.. Which one?" he asked back. Gwendal frowned. That was the first thing the Maou could offer as an opening response. Waltorana showered him with his intimidating aura before he threw the question,

"Can you confirm that Lord Weller is the former Maou's son?" he repeated the previous matter. Yuuri knew this one would surely come, but still he had no idea of what to answer. He was drowned in a perfect silence, sweat dropped. Gwendal spoke in his behalf,

"No. We can't." he answered. Waltorana curved another smirk in satisfaction. He won.

"Then you surely know what will take place a week from now," He paused, enjoying the distress around him. "I think I can arrange something for Cheri, but unfortunately not for Conrad. I'm truly sorry," which he didn't exactly. He was half way smiling in victory when Gunter broke into the moment

"It won't happen," he stated. Waltorana raised his noble eyebrow

"Excuse me?" his tone was dangerous. Gunter cleared his throat and gave him a stern look

"It won't happen. Conrad will be Cheri-sama's legal son and that settles the matter. I'm afraid you can't participate in whatever takes place next week, Lord Von Bielefeld," He replied. Waltorana surely didn't like this.

"That's impossible. He's a half-mazoku, half-human!" He spat. Realizing his very much far from nobleman speech, he lowered his tone, "I mean, only marriage can make Conrad become the former Maou's legal son." He told them. Gunter smiled,

"Very true, Lord Von Bielefeld.." he replied contently as he behold the blonde's fading smile. Waltorana shook his head,

"Impossible.." he muttered, glancing at Conrad. Gunter didn't take the following news as a good one, but he surely enjoyed crushing the vicious blonde's world in instant. He nodded,

"Fortunately its true, Lord Von Bielefeld. Lord Weller will marry your nephew."

* * *

Waltorana's face was truly priceless. Even though Yuuri didn't feel like hearing that statement again, but he couldn't help feeling relieved. His god-father's life will be saved. The Maou walked aimlessly in the corridor. He recalled Murata's words earlier and sighed.

'_What should I do now?'_

"Heika.." A lady voice called him from behind. He quickly turned to her,

"Cheri-sama," he greeted her, and then he noticed her expression. "What's the matter? Is anything wrong?" he asked. Cheri shook her head and looked at the Maou,

"I want to ask for your help, but before that, I need you to answer my questions," she told him. Yuuri nodded. Cheri continued and went for her first question, "Heika, do you love Wolfram?" Yuuri was struck at this. He gaped, unsure what to say, but he finally shook his head

"N-no, I mean, I cared for him but not in that.. way.." he started to doubt his sentence. Cheri knew this, but she let him be and continued to her next question,

"Do you disagree with the marriage?" she asked. This also was a hard question for him, but then he also shook his head,

"Well, it sounds a bit weird for me, but I guess.." he paused, thinking for a while, but he didn't come with any better answer than, "I guess I'm fine with it." Cheri nodded knowingly,

"Heika, do you consider Wolfram as your friend?" she asked. For Yuuri, this one was harder than the previous two somehow. He has been very vocal about his so-called-friendship, but why he hesitated to answer now?

"Of course I am, he's my best friend," he answered. Cheri nodded again and looked at him. Her face was rather serious and sad,

"Heika, I'm aware of the fact that the marriage would be a loveless marriage. Even though I know they will make a great couple" she told the Maou, sighing. Yuuri knew, both Wolfram and Conrad were remarkable soldiers, good-looking ones if he might add. The fact that he finally knew he could never accept,

'_They suits each other..'_

"Will you help them, Heika? Will you help them finding their love?" Yuuri once again struck at the favor she asked. Will he help Wolfram and Conrad found their way to each other?

His throat felt sore suddenly. Now he knew how Wolfram felt when he agreed to the term back then in the office. Part of him wanted to help, but he knew in one way or another he already fell slowly for the prince. He might like Wolfram. He might love him.

But then again it was still uncertainty.

There was no place for doubts at the time like this. He was aware of the fact that he had no choice. Whatever happened here or after, and whether he loved Wolfram or not, the blond was still his best friend. The one he cared for. He closed his eyes as he bitterly came to accept the favor Cheri asked.

He nodded.

Or he did try to nod but his head couldn't move since his heart strictly refused to do so. He really didn't know what to do. His heart and mind worked differently and it tore him apart. He didn't dare to look at the former Maou. Cheri placed her hands on the Maou's shoulder, smiling

"Its fine Heika, you may keep the answer"

* * *

**A/N : **Cheri gave him chance to do what he think is right, and not pushing him too far. Its not entirely Yuuri's fault either.

anyway, Thank you for reading! Please review..:D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Yuuri is just a naïve young king and Wolfram himself is just a lost spoiled prince. I don't want you to blame them especially Yuuri for having a hard time to realize his feeling. I want you to see the characters from their point of views. As I recalled, so many people hated Yuuri for always rejecting Wolfram's feeling, but it's not entirely his fault. It's just 'not the time yet'..

Oh, and sorry. "Finding their love" at the last chapter means to make them fall for each other. Cheri asked if Yuuri could help Conrad and Wolfram with that, which you know, Yuuri couldn't answer and Cheri gave him another chance to reconsider.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

The servants were rushing here and there to prepare the dinner. They never seemed to be this panic before Waltorana's unwelcomed visit. Those maids jumped every time the door opened, but to their heart relief, no one spotted the blonde's presence.

Every member in the dining room greeted each other. They took the usual position around the dining table. Conrad sat beside Gwendal, while Gunter sat on Greta's chair in Yuuri's request. They decided it was best to sent Anissina away with Greta for a vacation until the matter completely resolved. Wolfram was the last person to enter the room. Doubts flashed in his eyes as he saw an empty chair beside Yuuri, but he was aware of his position and sighed as he settled beside Conrad. Yuuri inhaled deeply to calm himself, feeling a bit disappointed in addition to his nervousness if Waltorana came and fill the empty chair beside him. It was then a blue uniformed Bielefeld soldier, a bit different from Wolfram's soldiers, came to the room. He apologized in Waltorana's behalf because the blond felt unwell and decided to ask the meal delivered to his room. Yuuri said it was fine and dismissed the soldier. Gunter gave a sign to the servants. Dinner was served.

An awkward silence filled the dining room, but the atmosphere was less distressing in Waltorana's absence. But still this kind of air would only damage your appetite. Gunter was the one who manage to start a discussion

"So.. Conrad, when do you plan to get married?" He asked the brunette, who now found it was hard to swallow the half chewed meal that stuck in his throat. Same thing happened to Yuuri who now openly choked and coughed. Wolfram blushed at the question, but he distracted himself by offering a drink to Yuuri from across the empty seat. Conrad helped himself with some water and smiled, still in his usual calm gesture

"I think that is our least concern for now. We should concentrate on searching more evidences." He answered. Gwendal noticed some faint blush in his brother's face, but he thought he was hallucinating. Yuuri felt relief now, ready to join the conversation

"Uh.. so.. Where is Cheri-sama?" The Maou asked. The brunette answered to that,

"Mother left yesterday with her ship. We decided it is best if she sailed far from here until things are completely under control. This was also to ensure her safety." He told the Maou. Yuuri stared at him,

"Why don't you join her also?" he asked. The grey haired man scowled,

"They will obviously get suspicious." He answered with a clear stern tone. Yuuri nodded and fell in another silence. He glanced at Wolfram who now trying his best to concentrate on his dinner. Yuuri couldn't guess his expression, but he surely knew that this time it was best for him to remain silent. He took a nervous sip from the goblet,

Dinner continued.

* * *

Yozak hummed in the empty corridor as he headed to Gwendal's office. He wanted to report the result of his routine surveillance. Though he didn't find anything suspicious, he did find an interesting one. He heard a quite disturbing rumor and he was planning to confirm it right away. He opened the door and found the grey haired man stood by the window, turning at his direction. The Great Sage was also there, smiling before he greeted the orange haired man

"Yozak, it has been a long time," Murata welcomed as Yozak stepped in, nodding at him.

"It really hasn't been that long since we met at Bielefeld castle to pick His Excellency. But true, I already missed you all," he replied in his usual carefree style. Murata chuckled,

"Then you missed Waltorana Von Bielefeld also I suppose? He's right upstairs." He told the orange haired man, who now seemed a bit shocked

"Lord Von Bielefeld is here?" he raised his voice, obviously surprised at the news. He shook his head, "so the rumor is true then.." he said, staring at Gwendal. The grey haired man knew which 'rumor' he was referring to. He replied his look with a stern expression

"Yes, he's here. But we still have no confirmation regarding the rumor," he paused, shrugging uneasily. "We still look for evidences. I think we can use your help to gather useful information about Conrad's past. You lived for quite a time with Dan Hiri Weller, so I believe you knew sort of acquaintances or relatives he has." Gwendal ended. Yozak nodded

"I'll try my best, but I doubt it will go well. It really has been a long time according to human lifespan. We probably will find nothing," he told the grey haired man. Gwendal was aware of this,

"It worth a try." He stated. Yozak sighed

"So now we're in a pinch? The execution really will take place?" he asked. Gwendal took his gaze of the window and sat back on his chair,

"No.. We already avoided that," The orange haired man smiled at the news. But it's constantly dissolved as he heard the following one. "Conrad will marry Wolfram, then he will become a legal son of the former Maou." he told Yozak, who was really taken aback, gasping in shock. He quickly cleared his throat, distracting himself

"Well, it's surprising. Among all the men that worshipped him and the ladies I presented him, never once it crossed in my mind that Captain will chose to marry the pretty blond brat," he paused as someone stepped into the office.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Yozak," Conrad said, closing the door behind him. He greeted Gwendal and Murata. "Besides.." he stopped, unsure what to say.

"You don't have a choice right, Weller Kyo?" Murata finished it for him. Conrad nodded.

"So captain, why don't you just go with Heika to earth? You'll be safe there." He suggested. The brunette shook his head

"I don't want to run away" he answered. Yozak sighed

"It's not about running away. It's your life we're talking about. They will just kill you unjustly." Conrad shook his head again. He was smiling,

"If I have to die because I'm a half mazoku, then I'll die proudly." He stated. Yozak sighed and smile, since somehow he knew his captain would say that. Gwendal felt his heart tinged in pride at his brother's word. However Conrad still looked concerned, "It's Wolfram I'm worrying about.." he said. Yozak snorted at the word 'worry',

"I have many questions in mind right now. Why it's not you who marry the captain?" he referred to Gwendal. "Why must His Excellency Wolfram? I thought he hated captain very much." He asked, knowing how much Wolfram despised his half-mazoku brother. Gwendal frowned at the statement,

"It's Wolfram who agreed in the first place" he answered, leaving the first one unanswered. Yozak left it at that, but he still curious about one thing

"What about Heika? I know it's His Excellency that broke the engagement, but I thought they still.. love each other?" he asked, unsure himself. Murata finally opened his mouth in the discussion,

"Both Shibuya and Von Bielefeld are still too early to understand love, or at least to realize the love itself. Even though Shibuya likes Wolfram, he's just a 16 years old teenager. While Von Bielefeld himself might be a little bit impulsive at this whole 'engagement' thing, but I think he just finds Yuuri as a playmate around his age since I know he's quite lonely here." He stated. Yozak nodded in agreement at that explanation. It was Conrad who protested,

"But Your Eminence, it doesn't remove the fact that Wolfram and Heika have feelings for each other." He told Murata. The Great Sage nodded knowingly,

"It's true, but what I'm trying to say is your marriage was inevitable, Weller Kyo. Sooner or later you'll have to tie the knot since there's no guarantee we could find the evidences. If you care and worry about Wolfram, you should consider his feelings." he told Conrad, who was still slightly confused about the Sage's intention. He shook his head,

"I still don't get it. What do you mean?" he asked. Murata sighed,

"You have to make him fall in love with you." He answered. Yozak and Gwendal reacted out of surprise at this statement. Conrad was no better at accepting the solution,

"B-but Your Eminence, that's-" he didn't know how to respond. This was the hardest statement he could ever comprehend up until now. Murata sighed,

"You know, it'd be far easier if it's Von Voltaire Kyo we're talking about. Both of you are grown enough to understand about this whole set up political marriage. But Von Bielefeld.." Gwendal grunted at this

"I believe Wolfram understand the whole situation already. He knew his own decision," he stated. Yozak shook his head disapprovingly,

"I think I understand what His Eminence means. His Excellency Wolfram is a fine soldier, but he's still a child at heart. He's still considered very young in his age." He said. Murata nodded

"It's true. He ranted Shibuya every time about the whole engagement thing, but more than that, there was no sign of love between them. I know it's true that they already develop some feelings and certainly made a good progression, but it'll take time to turn it into love." He explained. Gwendal scowled but he remained silent. Conrad stared at the Sage,

"You want me to separate them, even though we all know that if only time last a bit longer, they might get the chance to love each other?" the brunette asked, there was a slight of anxiety in his eyes. Murata nodded,

"Yes.. I understand how you feel. But like I said, if you let them be now, maybe they'll truly grow their feelings into love, but sooner or later Von Bielefeld has to face the fact that he has to marry you since he was the one who agreed to it. How was that sound to you, Weller Kyo?" he asked back. Conrad shook his head bitterly

"I'd rather die.." He stated. Murata sighed

"That's not a really nice thing to say, Weller Kyo. I knew they won't be happy to hear that too." He told the brunette, who now gazing at the tiles.

"But if I make Wolfram fall in love with me, what about Heika?" he asked. Murata exhaled deeply,

"Judging from what I see, currently both Von Bielefeld and Shibuya only got a slight feeling and affection for each other. It'd be best if you act now rather than waiting until it grow deeper and inflict more damage to their heart." He once again explained to the brunette. Conrad nodded. He understood what the Sage means, and it all really make sense. The brunette inhaled deeply before answering,

"I understand.." He said, "Excuse me now, thank you for your suggestion, Your Eminence." Conrad bowed in front of the door and nodded at other companions in the room.

He left.

"So.. You're saying there're two worst case possibilities in here that the captain must choose," Yozak said as he turned to Murata. "Either Captain makes His Excellency Wolfram love him with less hurt for Heika, or he let them continue their journey toward love but end up marrying him if we should fail to find the evidence and shatter their heart into pieces." He concluded. Gwendal seemed about to grunt his frustration out, but he only rubbed his forehead, comprehending each word and try to accept them for the best. Murata nodded sadly,

"Yes, in any way we should avoid the later choice. It's too risky," he said and exhaled deeply. "Life is full of hard choice.." he said. Yozak's face became obviously irritated and sad,

"Why don't you consider captain's feeling as well?" he asked, pausing for a while. "For now he got his mother's life as well as his own life at stake, the brother he cared for was ready to swallow his own hatred and pride to marry him, and now he has to face the fact that he must interfere with a growing love between both people he treasured." Yozak explained, his tone was no longer cheerful as usual. Murata could feel that too.

"I know Yozak, I already have those in my mind. But we certainly have no choice. I can't imagine if we separate Shibuya and Von Bielefeld when they strongly love each other. That's why I suggest Conrad to make Von Bielefeld love him wholeheartedly-" Yozak shook his head,

"Don't you get what I mean? What about captain's feeling?" his tone weighted with concern. "Captain also has a heart, Your Eminence. What if in all whatever you called last-choice-plot he truly fall in love with His Excellency? What if when they finally loved each other, we come and presented them evidences that they're truly brothers?" The last one was painful enough to hear. Those questions really struck in their mind. Murata gaped,

"That's.." He couldn't continue, averting his eyes to the floor. Yozak lowered his gaze, closing his eyes sadly

"If that truly happen, I think Captain will prefer if he just die in the first place.."

* * *

Gwendal lifted his gaze from the papers and stood up, staring blankly at the training ground. After saying those distressing statement, Yozak quickly excused himself and left. Murata also left after that, with an obvious pain crossed in the blacks behind the glasses. Gwendal knew that as a Sage, Murata only stated the best solution he could came up with. He knew it was hard even for the wisest sage to suggest those things. This was never his fault. This was never meant to be anyone's fault.

But then he never thought about it. He never did.

"What if Conrad really fall in love with Wolfram?" He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist. His stern blue eyes stared at the corridor beside the training ground, where he spotted his brunette brother stood up, gazing emptily at the late night sky. Gwendal slammed his palms on the desk,

"Damn this lineage.." He cursed.

* * *

Wolfram was walking aimlessly again in the corridor. He was thinking about visiting his uncle upstairs, but decided it was best not to step any closer to him. He heard that Yozak has returned and headed to Gwendal's office. He thought he might receive something informative in there. He was about to reach the office when he spotted his brunette brother stepped into the room. He didn't come after him and let the wooden door closed. Even though it was wrong, he decided to stay outside and slightly eavesdropping. He heard arguments, then he heard Conrad's voice,

"If I have to die because I'm a half mazoku, then I'll die proudly!"

For a moment Wolfram felt sudden pride in his heart. But it suddenly washed away by guilt as he heard the following statement,

"It's Wolfram I'm worrying about.."

The blond sighed at the door, releasing his hand from the knob. That sentence weighted much on Wolfram's heart. He decided to leave and skipped the whole discussion, and fortunately he didn't have to hear the rest.

It has been hours since then. Wolfram retreated back to his room. Despite of being a heavy sleeper, somehow he found it really hard to sleep in his own room. He decided to take a night walk around the castle. It was then he, for the second time, spotted Conrad in the corridor beside the training ground. The brunette was staring blankly at the starless sky, missing another presence nearby. Wolfram silently turned but Conrad noticed his retreating steps,

"Wolfram," he smiled at the blond. Wolfram sighed,

"Continue on whatever you're doing, I'm going back" he snapped before Conrad could say anything. But the brunette unusually insisted on having a conversation,

"You can't sleep?" he asked. Wolfram shot a glare at him,

"It's none of your business," he replied coldly. Conrad sighed as he smiled,

"Why can't you act a little bit nicer towards your.." he paused. Towards your what? Fiancé? Brother? Superior? None of them fits the sentence. Conrad fixed his sentence, "Why can't you act a little bit nicer to me..?" he finished. Wolfram snorted,

"Why? It's because.." he paused also. He couldn't say it was because he was a half mazoku as usual, not after what he heard earlier. He couldn't afford to hurt Conrad by saying he hated him, since obviously he knew he didn't. Wolfram sighed, "It's because I don't feel like to.." he answered. Conrad smiled, which made Wolfram feel guiltier.

Intense silence surrounded them once again. Conrad only stared at Wolfram while the blond lowering his gaze to the tiles again, avoiding him. The brunette broke the awkward atmosphere by asking something rather effective,

"Wolfram, do you love Heika?" he asked bluntly. The blond blushed at the question,

"That's certainly none of your business!" he nearly shouted, infuriated out of embarrassment. Conrad chuckled at his reaction. Wolfram shook his head, "I-I do like him though, and I think.." he muttered something incoherently before he shook his head and he turned away, irritated. The brunette couldn't catch any word, and he let it passed. He grinned before asking the next one as Wolfram walked,

"Do you love me then?" He didn't know why he dare asking that one. He was absolutely teasing him with his rather unlikeliness out of place joke, expecting Wolfram to wrath him. The blond beamed before he stopped his step and turned back in a flash, glaring at him dangerously,

"Like hell I would!" he replied out loud harshly. Wolfram turned away and left Conrad alone. He really thought his inappropriate answer would hurt his brother's feeling again, but he dismissed the guilt since the question was obviously out of place too. He threw a short glance at the brunette. But much to his surprise,

Conrad was smiling..

* * *

**A/N: **That was two times longer than the usual. I sketch something for this fict also (again?). Visit my profile for the link.. :D

Anyway, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry for the 13 days delayed update. Thanks for the PM and reviews. I got trouble with my email also.

This is a quite long chapter, but the length has nothing to do with the late update, it was completely my fault..!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

Yuuri woke up and felt really lonely. He shook his head and rolled to the other side, fully aware of Wolfram's absence. He missed having Wolfram in his room, but these whole lineage affairs prevent it otherwise. It was still another hour before Conrad came and fetch him like usual. He didn't feel like seeing his godfather since he still got slightly depressed over the previous matter. He sighed and leapt down from the bed, leaving for bathroom.

It was still early morning, so he decided to take a walk. He wandered alone aimlessly in the courtyard, still shivered from the morning breeze. He made his way to the northeast gate and encountered the guards

"Heika, where are you going this early?" he asked after lowering his head deeply to greet the Maou. Yuuri also had no idea, but he came up with a place beyond the gate

"I'm going to the shrine," he answered. The guards quickly responded to his answer but Yuuri shut them up, raising his hand, "I don't want any company. You guys just stay here, I want to be alone." He stated clearly. One of the guards still anxious about his safety,

"But Heika, it's dangerous outside the castle. Should I call for Lord Weller to-"

"N-no! I mean.. Its fine really, I don't want to disturb him. Besides, I'd like to have sometimes alone," he forced a smile then sighed uncomfortably. Conrad was the least expected person to keep him company today. He quickly turned his body away from the guards and left, ignoring their calls.

'_Sometimes it's really irritating when they try to protect me like that.' _Yuuri exhaled and grunted silently in displease. He continued to walk, heading for the shrine. Then he noticed the awkwardly wavering branches, alarmed.

"Who's that?!" He shouted as he leapt back, searching for his clumsily forgotten sword. He left morgif somewhere around the castle. The hidden man came out, smiling

"Long time no see, Heika.." The orange haired man greeted him casually as he jumped off the tree right in front of him. Yuuri replied the smile,

"Yozak!" He exclaimed in relief, "I thought you're some bad guys sent to kill me like usual." He told the taller man. Yuuri stared at him before he finally asked, "What are you doing here?" Yozak shrugged,

"Looking for inspirations for my next disguise, want to see?" he grinned and reached for his empty bag. To his relief, Yuuri refused before he came up with excuse,

"I think I'll pass this time," he replied. Yozak smiled again

'_Captain asked me to look for you today..'_ he thought as he recalled the brunette's request. He knew it was best to keep it quiet. He just hoped Conrad didn't ask him to take his place so he could use some time flirting with Wolfram. Yozak smacked his forehead hard, _'What am I thinking?' _

"Yozak? Are you alright?" Yuuri asked him, concerned. Yozak nodded,

"I'm fine Heika, just spacing out." He rubbed his forehead and glanced at the Maou. "What are you up to this time, Heika?" he asked. Yuuri shrugged,

"I don't know, I'm thinking about spending times alone." He replied, lowering his gaze to the rocky path.

"Sorry to disturb you," Yozak said apologetically, considering silently about excusing himself and continued to watch from distance. Fortunately, Yuuri shook his head,

"No, it's fine. I don't mind at all if it's you." Yuuri smiled reassuringly. He continued to walk beside Yozak and headed for the shrine. The orange haired man sighed as he lifted his gaze to the blue sky,

'_So it doesn't matter if it's me. I guess you have lots of matters to resolve with this boy, Captain.'_

"You're going to see Shinou Heika?" he asked again. Yuuri's mouth gaped in surprise,

"You knew he's here?" He asked back. Yozak nodded,

"Of course, no news ever slipped without my notice." He told him. Yuuri's expression altered,

"So you must have heard the recent rumor and news." He said, sighing again. Yozak placed his hand on the Maou's shoulder and smiled,

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He might say that, but he didn't know if it's true anyway. But then he couldn't afford to hurt this young Maou. The only thing he could do now is giving him support,

"Let's go see Shinou Heika.."

* * *

Yuuri greeted several young priestesses he encountered as he made his way to Ulrike. Yozak followed him closely until they reach the destined room. The Maou greeted the final two armed maidens in front of the door. They stepped aside and let him in. Yuuri opened the wooden double door, spotting the physically young high-priestess kneeling in front of the boxes. She undoubtedly was keeping Shinou in company, but she usually did nothing other than praying silently. Ulrike stood up and greeted both of them,

"Yuuri Heika, do you wish to speak to Shinou Heika?" she asked. Yuuri nodded,

"Yes, if you don't mind." He replied.

"He has been waiting for you," she told Yuuri. Ulrike excused herself and left them alone. Yuuri wondered for a while, but soon he quickly caught his mind as Shinou appeared between the boxes

"Yuuri.." He greeted him, smiling. Yuuri replied with a smile. Shinou glanced at Yozak who was now kneeling in front of him, slightly remembered this man earlier from the forbidden boxes' seal release incident. He gave a sign for him to stand up, eyes on Yuuri again now

"I know both of you are coming, I've been waiting." He told them. Yuuri was impressed at this man awareness of everything around him. Yozak smiled also,

"As expected from the Great-One, you knew everything." He praised. Shinou smiled, but the curve quickly faded as another voice stated otherwise,

"You shouldn't praise him. The truth is he was on the highest balcony and saw you coming, then he quickly made his way down, telling Ulrike he expected both of you," The black haired sage stepped from the door. "I guess he's trying to show off," Murata added as he grinned. Shinou scowled playfully a little and forced a smile at him,

"Thank you for the details, My Sage.." he replied, raising an eye brow. Even Yozak and Yuuri chuckled at this. Murata released a soft chuckle also,

"You're very welcome." He answered. He turned to Yuuri's company, "Yozak, why don't you walk with me. I want to ask you several questions about your surveillances.." he asked, obviously insisted. Yozak nodded,

"Sure, Your Eminence.." he replied. The orange haired man excused himself to Yuuri and the Original Maou before following the Great Sage to the exit. Murata already turned and made his way to the fountain at the center. Yozak stepped closer to him,

"Is there something you want to discuss without Heika's presence?" he asked. Murata shook his head,

"No, it's the other way around. I bring you here to give them some times without our presence." He answered. Yozak stared at him,

"Are you and Shinou Heika in the middle of another big plan?" he asked, sounded a bit forceful and irritated. Murata shook his head again,

"No.. Shibuya would likely hesitate to speak in front of you if it's regarding some private matters. You know he still disturbed about Lord Weller and Lord Von Bielefeld." He explained. Yozak nodded,

"You're right. But you're his best friend right? I think it's more convenient if you talk to him." He suggested. Murata knew this was true, but still he couldn't.

"I can't. I'm the one who suggest the marriage from the first place. Shibuya won't discuss this matter with me." He answered and threw his gaze to anything except his company. Yozak noticed the sage's concern. He felt guilty for slightly hating the Sage for a while yesterday. He knew that Murata never meant any harm for any of them,

"I'm sorry.." he said finally. Murata blinked at his words and chuckled,

"For what?"

"For my misplaced statement yesterday at the meeting, I didn't mean it in the harsh way." He said. Murata smiled at him,

"It's alright. It's my fault for not considering Lord Weller's feeling at the first place. I knew you care about him," he replied. Yozak shrugged,

"Well, of course I care about him. He's my best friend and my captain." He replied again, noticing what the Sage's mean. Murata chuckled now,

"Really?" he raised his voice intentionally. Yozak chuckled also,

"I assured you, Your Eminence. It's not like what you think it is." He stated. Murata grinned contently,

"You sounded like Shibuya," he retorted at the statement. Yozak shook his head and started to protest again. They shared more convenient conversation until Yuuri finally came out and left. Yozak silently escorted him back to the castle.

* * *

Shinou really didn't make anything better for Yuuri. The Maou asked him many things and told him all complicated situations but the blond gave no meaningful respond. Instead he asked about how Yuuri feels toward Wolfram. The black haired boy couldn't answer properly as usual, so he decided to go back before the entire castle search for him. He was back in the royal chamber now.

'_Conrad should be here anytime soon'_

"I don't want to go down.." Yuuri murmured as he rolled again on the bed, thinking about breakfast. Waltorana shouldn't be any problem since he keeps refusing to meet any of them. But he couldn't afford to see Conrad, he didn't know why.

'_But I want to see Wolfram..!'_

"I HATE THIS!!" he shouted as hard as he could. He was quite surprised that none of the guards barged in to the room. He drowned his face in a feather pillow and started to scream his heart out.

"Losing your mind already?"

"Murata! Why you always appear suddenly out of nowhere?" Yuuri asked as his best friend walked to his side, sitting on the bed. The Maou sighed, "..and I'm not losing my mind. They said screaming could lessen your stress." He explained.

"At least choose a better place. You made two maids dropped their laundry, and I barely able to ensure some guards that you're alright and just practice singing in earth style." He told the Maou who was burst out laughing now. Another voice came from the curtain shadow,

"He lied at the last sentence, but I won't give the details." Shinou stepped out into the light. Murata sighed,

"Shibuya, he insisted to come with me," he explained. Yuuri shook his head,

"Really, you guys have to practice how to use a door properly," he complained. Shinou smiled,

"I can't afford to be seen by anyone," he replied. Yuuri decided not to reply. He got up and walked to the window, looking at the sky. Shinou gave a sympathetic look at him and turned to Murata. The sage nodded and stood up

"Shibuya.. Right after you left earlier, we chased you here. I didn't come to tease you today," he said as he handed a linen covered bundle to Yuuri. The Maou took his gaze off the blue and stared at the black,

"What is this?" he asked as he took the bundle and started to unwrap it. His eyes widened at the magical thing he held, "DEMON MIRROR?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"I thought this could help," Murata observed Yuuri who now examined the bowl-shaped magical device carefully. "I think it lost its power already, but I can help you with that." He told Yuuri. His best friend nodded,

"This is a brilliant idea! With this we can go back to the time when Conrad was born!" he said. Murata nodded,

"Exactly," He added, ignoring his thought about what might happen if the truth was clear. For now, they need to find the truth as soon as possible, and it was all that matter.

"I will be here to guide you how to use it, we can go together." Shinou told him and grinned at Murata, "He doesn't need to tag along, but he's worried sick about you." Murata beamed. Yuuri smiled genuinely at his best friend

"Thank you very much, Murata!" His tone relieved Murata's guilt from before. "Alright! Let's go together!" Even though Yuuri didn't know what Shinou and Murata would do, he was glad they would look into the past together. He was not alone this time.

Together they held the bowl-shaped device and concentrated their power and will into it. As the current Maou, Yuuri looked into the mirror's base and listened to whatever Shinou instructed. Light start to rise from the center, the lion engraved bowl shining thoroughly. Yuuri got nervous suddenly, thinking about the upcoming event he would see,

"D-do we really going to see a woman giving birth?"

"Do you want to see your former fiancé marry your godfather?"

"That's-!" Yuuri blushed and distracted. He heard Murata screamed something about him to concentrate before a sudden darkness engulfed his consciousness entirely.

o..o..o..o..o

"Where.. am.. I?" Yuuri rubbed his forehead, blinking several times to clear his blurred sight. He saw Shinou helped Murata stood up. The sage sighed,

"I'm the one who should ask where you took us?" he looked around, noticing they were in a garden behind a mansion. They landed under a tree that conveniently covered their presence.

"Look there, both of you." Shinou pointed. Yuuri and Murata looked at the same time. They observed a grey haired boy carrying a wooden sword, and a blond lady with a watering can.

"Is it 8 years old Gwendal?" Yuuri asked as he smiled on Gwendal who now swung his sword wildly. Murata shook his head,

"Certainly not, Mazoku aged differently, I bet he's older than you are." He told Yuuri, whose attention now occupied with Cheri's activity,

"That is Secret Gwendal and Cheri's Red Sigh, right?" he pointed two single flowers in different pots.

'_There's no Conrad Stand upon the Earth, and no Beautiful Wolfram' _He thought silently. The blond lady watered them carefully with love. But Yuuri could still see sadness in her eyes, wondering what could make such beauty succumbed to deep sorrow. His question answered by the visitor arrival,

"Intruder!" Gwendal shouted as he made his way in front of his mother, glaring at the taller man who was smiling at him,

"Nice to see you, Gwendal.." he said softly and smiled at the dangerously pointed wooden sword. Cheri put the watering can on the table and held Gwendal,

"Now Gwendal, you shouldn't say that." Cheri told her son, taking his sword and placed it on the table. Dan Hiri nodded,

"I was just visiting your mother, I have some important matter to tell.." he explained to the frowning boy. Gwendal scowled,

"Just how many times you want to make mother cry?!" he snapped and run away. Dan Hiri watch him left and turned at his wife. His expression saddened as he looked at Cheri. The blond lady smiled in the same sad manner,

"Don't mind him, he's just upset." She said. Dan Hiri stepped closer,

"I'm sorry, leaving you at the most awaited day.." he apologized. He pause as he let his robe fell to his side, revealing a baby in his arm, "it was all to ensure his safety.." Cheri gasped in surprise,

"He.. Is he?!" she quickly took the baby in her arms, tears almost fell from her emerald eyes. She smiled as bright as she could. Dan Hiri said nothing, only pulled her closer in a gentle embrace.

"He's our son.." he whispered softly in her ear.

_'That's him!'_

"That's the baby! It's Conrad!" Yuuri exclaimed. Murata pulled him down to the bushes,

"Lower your voice, Shibuya. We know its Conrad. But we still don't get the answer we need." Murata told him. Yuuri got slightly confused,

"We still couldn't confirm if he is Cecilie's son.." Shinou repeated for him. Yuuri realized and quickly sighed, disappointed.

"That's right, I screwed up the destined time.." he felt guilty and useless. Murata placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder,

"Don't worry.. Try again," he said as he flowing energy softly. But Yuuri still couldn't concentrate, he suddenly gasped

"What is this?!" He shouted in panic. Lights crossed them from every direction, and next he knew he was sucked into other colorful dimension. They floated for a while in what Yuuri believed as a time tunnel before the environment suddenly change.

o..o..o..o..o

"Where are we now? We did it?"

"No, I think you failed to control it again, Shibuya." Murata answered. The Maou stood up and looked around. They were still in the same spot as before, only now they saw the mansion completely abandoned. The walls were wrecked here and there, incapable of supporting the house. The roof was almost collapse,

"No one lives here?" Yuuri asked as he saw the withered garden. Murata shook his head,

"I guess they already moved to Blood-Pledge castle." He answered and paused for a while, "Did you hear that?" he asked. Shinou nodded,

"Sword practice," he confirmed as he heard some instructions and lines of clashing woods' sounds. They carefully sneaked in between the trees' shadows. Two boys were spotted at the abandoned garden. Yuuri stared at them and recognized those two familiar features. The older boy was a brunette while the younger one was blond.

'_Conrad and Wolfram..'_

"Keep it up Wolfram!" the brunette encouraged his younger brother. The blond panted as he made his useless efforts to knock the sword off his brother's hand. He got irritated,

"Take this!" he suddenly charged with a loud voice. But he tripped on a stone, helplessly fell and obviously cried after then. Conrad sighed,

"Now Wolfram, calm down.. Are you alright?" he asked as he kneeled in front of the blond, examining his wounds. He reached for the blonde's bruised arm but Wolfram quickly shoved it,

"Go away! I.. don't need your help, chisa-aniue." He stubbornly stayed on the ground. From the way he addressed Conrad, Yuuri knew Wolfram doesn't know about Conrad's human heritage yet. He continued observing them,

'_I can't imagine what has happened after he finds it out..'_

"How long do you plan staying on the ground?" Conrad sighed at his younger brother's stubbornness. Wolfram didn't move an inch, sulking

"I will never surpass you, chisa-aniue. I'm totally bad at sword.." he pouted, tears welled in his eyes again. Conrad stroke the blonde's hair gently,

"It still a long way to go, I can't use sword that good either." He told Wolfram, but still the blond shook his head,

"What if the war really comes? I won't survive, I can't protect anyone.." he sobbed. Conrad leaned closer and bent down, helping his hesitatingly little brother on his feet again, apparently still on the same height. The brunette then wrapped his arm around the standing figure, hugging him.

"It's alright, there will be no war.. I'm sure mother will finds a way of peace.." he assured the blond. Wolfram started to sob again,

"B-but.. Uncle Stoffel and Uncle Waltorana said that-" Conrad hushed him and shook his head,

"Don't listen to bad things, Wolfram," he paused as he wiped the tears that fell from the brilliant green eyes, "a soldier shouldn't cry no matter what." He stated. Wolfram nodded,

"Yes, chisa-aniue, I promised I won't cry no matter what." He sniffed a little and wiped his own tears, giving Conrad a smile and hugged him. Yuuri sighed at the view, Murata noticed him

"Are you alright Shibuya?" he asked. Yuuri nodded, obviously he wasn't feeling alright. Murata narrowed his eyes, snickered, "Don't tell me you're getting jealous over two kids" he teased. Yuuri blushed,

"Of course not!" He denied quickly. Even though he couldn't stand seeing them together as they are now, he still felt undoubtedly happy if they get along as brothers. But his most disturbing concern were something else,

'_The war is coming soon, and it's an inevitable future they must face..'_

"Let's go, Shibuya. I know what are you thinking, but there's nothing we can do about it," he said, telling him to leave immediately. Murata turned to Shinou and the blond replied with a nod, they prepared to leave. It was then Yuuri heard Conrad shouting,

"Put him down!" The brunette boy shouted at the taller blond, Waltorana. The Bielefeld ruler got Wolfram in his arm. The innocent boy barely hesitated,

"Chisa-aniue? Uncle, I still want to play.." he told his uncle. Waltorana smiled at him,

"No, it's getting late already. I will get you cleaned up at the castle, then you can come with me to our homeland," he said. Wolfam innocently nodded at the thought of vacation. Conrad was obviously hesitated,

"No! He stays!" he raised his wooden sword and swung it harshly. Waltorana screamed as the blunt stick strike his leg painfully,

"You wild brat! Get lost!" he cursed and slapped young Conrad away. Yuuri had seen enough,

"Stop-mmph!" he stumbled backward,

"No, Shibuya. We mustn't interfere with the past.." Murata told him, he barely able restraining his best friend from teaching the blond a lesson. "We don't have much time left, we should make haste or someone will come to your chamber before we find what we seek.." he slowly felt Yuuri's resistance decreasing as he calmed down. Yuuri nodded and tried to look elsewhere, concentrating

He tried to do what Shinou instructed but the commotion few meters from them didn't help him. And the following curse from Waltorana didn't make it any better for him to concentrate. Next he knew, he got himself and his companions dragged into the same confusing state as before. Shinou sighed loudly along with Murata.

o..o..o..o..o

"I'm sorry.." Yuuri apologized guiltily as he helped Murata stand up. Shinou sighed at his successor's recklessness. Murata fixed his glasses position,

"We understand, Shibuya.." he told his best friend. "Let's just see where we are, obviously we're not in the same place as before." Yuuri looked around,

"We are definitely in a different place," he confirmed. They were somewhere within the woods, but they clearly heard voices from a place ahead of them. Yuuri's eyes widened as he spotted a destroyed place, burned to the ground completely. Somehow he felt really familiar with this place, and his sudden heartache proved it

"Are you alright, Shibuya?" Murata asked, concerned. Yuuri nodded,

"I'm fine.." he replied. They quickly hid in the bushes as they noticed some soldiers in the lower ground. Shinou glanced at them,

"Should we leave now?" he asked, lowering his voice. They were now observing the place clearly from a safe spot in the higher place. Yuuri shook his head,

"No, wait.. I knew this place, I've been here before.." he murmured as he observed the soldiers. They were all Shin Makoku soldiers. They clearly searched for someone in the ruins, talking and reporting to each other.

"This is not Heika also.." a soldier covered the corpse's face. He turned to his comrade who now were pulling a half burned dead body from the ruin, "Did you find anything?"

"He's not here either." The soldier grabbed another sheet to cover the corpse. "Yuuri-Heika is definitely not here," Both started to line the dead bodies in a row. One thing Yuuri knew for sure,

They were searching for him..

"Murata, they're searching for me?" he asked. His best friend silently nodded,

"It seems so. Look, Shibuya.." he pointed at the two familiar faces, Gwendal and Wolfram. They were talking with the soldiers from before,

"It's Gwendal and Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed. Once again Murata hushed him,

"Lower your voice Shibuya.." he said. Yuuri sighed,

"Alright, I'm sorry.." he apologized and turned his attention back to the scene. They were talking. "I can't hear anything.." he complained. Murata sighed,

"Just listen," he snapped, irritated a bit. Yuuri nodded and tried his best to hear the faint words.

"After checking the burned bodies, judging from their height and objects they carried, Heika's body is not among them," a soldier reported. The grey haired man nodded,

"So there's a possibility that he survived," he replied,

"Yes, sir." The soldier confirmed in reply. Yuuri looked at Wolfram's troubled face, but he didn't say anything. The soldier caught his attention again,

"Also, this.." he presented something to them. Something covered with sheet in a tray. Wolfram reacted quickly to this, grabbing the sheet and threw it aside. The blond gasped in horror,

"It's.. Weller's.." he was having too much shock to contain. Yuuri noticed what the soldier's have in their hands,

Conrad's left arm.

'_This is the place where Conrad protected me from the enemy and lost his arm..'_ Yuuri recalled the incident and felt his breath increased rapidly. He looked at them again.

"Sir.." they prepared to leave. Gwendal stopped them, his face didn't show much.

"Wait," he said. He reached for a button in the arm's sleeve, handing it to his youngest brother. Wolfram gaped slightly as Gwendal dropped the small remain in his palm, "Take everything back to the castle, don't leave any scrap behind," he continued ordering his soldier.

"Yes, sir." The soldiers move out. Wolfram's eyes still fixed on the button in his trembling palm. He gritted his teeth, trying his best to contain his emotion. Murata saw Yuuri's grieving face at the sight, but he couldn't ask the Maou to stop seeing the painful scene. Yuuri's hand trembled also, still observing them quietly. Gwendal turned to his youngest brother,

"Wolfram.." he said, almost whispering in a heavy voice, "don't become like me.." he said and turned away. Wolfram's body was shaking uncontrollably now. He gripped the small thing hard in his hand, feeling like crushing it along with the painful reality.

He screamed.

"Stop! Stop! This is enough!!" Yuuri's body was shaking uncontrollably as Wolfram's screams echoed in the woods, calling Conrad's name. Murata held his friend,

"Shibuya, calm down! Shibuya!" his effort was useless. Shinou looked at him sympathetically. Yuuri almost cried,

"No! Please! Stop this already! I don't want to hear it anymore!!" he struggled in frustration, covering his ears. Wolfram's agonizing voice really tore him apart. He felt his heart tattered into pieces as he painfully clutched his chest, sobbing

"Please.. stop this.. I don't want to see anything else.." tears fell from his eyes as he pleaded. The screams stopped already. Murata sensed his best friend's power weakening. Yuuri collapsed in his arm, half-conscious.

"Shibuya.." he muttered, "It's alright, let's get out of here.." Images started to flash wildly around them. Shinou kneeled beside Murata,

"Is the frustration come from hearing Wolfram's screams, or he couldn't stand seeing how much Wolfram cared for Conrad?" Shinou asked. Murata shook his head,

"Maybe both.. I don't know.." He sighed, guessing where they would land this time.

o..o..o..o..o

Murata was still in the same position as before, sitting on the ground with unconscious Yuuri in his hand. He slightly moved but his eyes were closed. Shinou stood up, looking around. They recognized this place and the scene in front of them very well.

They landed at the shrine, right after the release and defeat of Shousu. Shinou watched as his figure faded in glittering light. The last portal was opened where Yuuri was forced to leave Shin Makoku. Shori and Murata was at his side, it was then when Wolfram hurtfully telling him to leave for earth.

"I wish Shibuya could see this," Murata told the taller blond beside him. Shinou shrugged,

"A soldier won't cry no matter what, huh?" he repeated Wolfram's promise to Conrad they saw earlier. Murata smiled sadly, holding the half-conscious Maou in his arm. He looked at Wolfram's expression as their old selves jumped into the portal.

Wolfram cried.

"If only Shibuya knew that even though Von Bielefeld screamed as hard as he could on Weller's death, he only shed his tears for him.." Murata muttered again. Yuuri heard his best friend's words and tried to open his eyes, but he failed. He gave up and let the consciousness completely slipped away from him.

"Are you alright?" the blond asked. Murata strengthen his grip on his best friend and looked up to the standing figure, replying his concerned look,

"Take us home, Shinou.."

* * *

**A/N: **I got magic mirror idea from a review. Thank you! Please review and give me more ideas.. :D

The last two scenes were taken from episode 27 and 78. The first two was made up, but I got the idea from episode 47 (my favorite KKM episode). Well, Gwendal is not that old yet, he's about Conrad's age at the episode.

**NEXT ISSUE: **Conrad talked to Yuuri regarding his following engagement ceremony with Wolfram. How will Yuuri react, especially when he knew someone was threatening his godfather's life?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm so sorry.. it has been a year..

Really, I used to be a fast updater. I didn't update not because I don't want to. It's just, people told me to stop writing. They said all my stories are very wrong. But a week ago, someone told me to keep on writing and move on, because there's nothing wrong with one's imagination.

I'm really sorry for everything.. I really need your support..

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Conrad was very late and he was aware of that. He should've been in Yuuri's room and took him to breakfast. But here he was now, strolling on the hall and lost in his thoughts. Aside from the whole incidental engagement thing, he got military and political issues to deal with at the same time. He didn't get much sleep since the rumor about his questioned identity spreaded in the entire kingdom. Leaving the fact that his life was at stake, he was contented enough knowing his mother already sailed, ensuring her safety. Now he was trapped in this castle, unwilling to run away, and about to marry his own brother. Conrad sighed, suppressing a yawn.

"It seems like you didn't get much sleep, Lord Weller," Murata smiled as Conrad suddenly stopped and bowed to him, "and I see you were distraught," he continued. Conrad smiled also,

"I'm fine Your Highness," he answered. There was a silence for a while, and then Conrad continued, "It's still early in the morning," he watched as the sage moved closer and leaned on the pillar nearby,

"If you're wondering about my agenda, I really have nothing to do at the moment. But since we are here, why not stay and share thoughts for a moment?" Murata offered. Conrad smiled again and refused politely,

"I'd like to, Your Highness, but I have to check on Heika first," he answered. Murata nodded,

"Actually, he's sleeping right now. He tired himself out last night," he said. Conrad stared in confusion, his eyes now fixed to the familiar bowl shaped porcelain in the sage's hand,

"That's-"

"Ah yes, this is the Demon Mirror, as you already knew. He used too much energy while using this, trying to look for evidences," he continued. Conrad shook his head,

"He shouldn't have done that," he exhaled silently. Murata fixed his glasses,

"He didn't do it for you," Conrad stared at him again. Murata cleared his throat, "I mean, he partly did it for himself, because he cared about you a great deal, Weller Kyo. So you didn't have to feel bad about it," Murata assured him. Conrad smiled,

"I know, Yuuri is a good person," he replied. He turned his gaze to the corridor, "I still need to check on Yuuri, Your Highness, if you'll excuse me," he said politely and bowed slightly at the sage. Murata replied with a nod,

"Never let your guard down, Lord Weler," Murata noted before turning around to the opposite direction.

* * *

Conrad opened the large wooden door to the royal bedchamber's slowly, afraid of waking Yuuri. He saw a glimps of Yuuri's sleeping figure, illuminated by the light from half opened curtain. Knowing his godson was alright, he slowly retreated and closed the door. The brunette stopped for a while in front of the door, looking to the corridor he just passed. He strode silently,

_He's being followed.. _

Ao was happy when Conrad patted him. The brunette was now in the stables, checking on Yuuri's horse. He wasn't really came here to do that. He noted several movements in the bushes,

'_Six? No.. eight?'_

"You can come out now," he said dangerously as he eyed suspiciously to the trees beside the stables. He could see them clearly now, they no longer hid their presence. His hand steadily on his hilt, "who sent you?" that is no question. The mysterious men openly jumped and charged at him, all covered in black.

The sword fight was inevitable. Six men were attacking him fiercely. They were nothing compared to him actually, the Lion of Ruttenberg. From their stance he knew they were skilled assassins or.. _trained soldier?_ Who might send them? He couldn't think of any other suspect than the other man in the castle right now.

"I'm asking you whoever you are," He brought the last person harshly to the ground,

"Who sent you?" he ask dangerously, his sword tip pointed at the assailant's chest. Five men already escaped, leaving this unfortunate fellow behind. The man's chest heaved heavily. Conrad couldn't see his face, but he could see one thing that caught him off guard. The crest on the man's belt,

_Bielefeld's.._

"You are-" he stopped abruptly, realizing two men were charging at him from behind. There're more of them. It seemed like they didn't underestimate him after all. For a moment there he thought this would be quite easy, until his sword knocked aside by the other man on the ground. _He should've never let his guard down.._

"CONRAD!!!" someone exclaimed from another side. The brunette turned to see the Gunter ran and charged at the two intruders, easily knocked them down again. The lavender haired advisor ended his move swiftly, smiling at his former student, "Are you alright?" Conrad smiled,

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you Gunter," he replied. Conrad moved to check on the two, reaching for the black cloak. He could see one of their faces, smirked as he looked up. Conrad lifted his gaze to the monastery. His eyes widened,

"Gunter! Above!" he shouted as arrows released at them. The lavender haired man noticed and leap to the side. "We are at disadvantage here," Conrad measured the situation and looked at Gunter, "You should go, they come for me," Gunter shook his head,

"You would never expect me to do that right?" he responded lightly without looking back. Two men were aiming the arrows openly at them. Gunter exhaled, "my magic surely won't reach that far," he gritted his teeth.

"This is bad indeed," Conrad added, tightened his grip on the sword. The arrows were about to released when the ground below them rumbled,

"Whaa-" Gunter and Conrad leapt off again as the archers fell from the tower. They looked at the source of the earthquake. _Gwendal.._

The grey haired man walked towards them with several castle guards behind him. Conrad noticed his subordinates were running closely behind,

"Captain Weller, sir, are you alright?" they asked, worried over their leader. Conrad nodded,

"No injury sustained," he replied. His subordinates sighed quietly in relief. They turned to address Gunter, who formally replied with the same answer. Conrad looked at his brother who was now ordering the guards and his subordinates over,

"Clean up this mess and tend to the soldier on the watching post," he told the castle guards, "take them to the dungeon, check on their injury but do not heal things unnecesarily, that's an order," he continued and walked to his own subordinates, "you take control from here, and go to the dungeon first. Make sure you search them thoroughly. I will be there in a moment," he ordered. The green uniformed soldier bowed at him and went with the castle guards. Conrad walked toward his older brother,

"Thank you for earlier, Gwendal," he said. Gwendal nodded,

"It's nothing," he replied shortly, "We'll discuss this further in the office," he said again and walked away. Conrad followed closely behind with Gunter.

* * *

Wolfram's face looked bored and upset at the same time. He flipped the pages from a book over and over reluctantly. He was tired and completely clueless. He exhaled loudly,

'_Where's Gunter anyway? He is the one who should do research in the library, not me!'_

"Damn it!" the blond closed the book, giving up. He was about to get up when the door opened, "Yozak?" he addressed the orange haired man. Yozak smiled,

"Long time no see, Your Excellency Wolfram," he waved and walked toward the table, "aren't you supposed to prepare your engagement celebration? Or should I say _wedding_?" he grinned. Wolfram narrowed his eyes,

"We just met two days ago Yozak, and there's no need to use such cynical tone. I'm busy here," he tossed the book aside and started working on another book. He flipped the new one just as carelessly. Yozak leaned closer,

"_Series of Shin Makoku's History, Complete Guide of Weller's Descendants_," he read out loud, "It won't be much help. I bet captain's name is not there," he commented. Wolfram glared at him,

"Of course I know that! I'm not stupid. I'm searching for Weller's relatives, especially people who related to Dan Hiri Weller," he replied sternly, "If you wish to stay, why not make yourself useful?" he tilted his head to his side. Yozak saw stacks of books, about fiveteen or twenty of them. He gulped,

"No thanks, library is not my field," he sighed, quite taken aback. He continued to observe Wolfram, "besides, I've just came back from the task His Excellency Gwendal gave me. I found nothing. Dan Hiri Weller has no family or acquanitances left, at least that's what I've got from inside this kingdom territory," he informed the blond. Wolfram rolled his eyes. Yozak sighed, "Hey, Shin Makoku is a broad country, not a tiny village. And Dan Hiri mostly travel to human land, and-" Wolfram closed the book again,

"We don't have much time," he told Yozak and took another book from the pile. "We need to find evidence regarding Conrad's matter quickly." The orange haired man shrugged,

"Well, you can just marry him, right?" he said, grinning. Wolfram openly glared at him,

"Shut up," he retorted, placing his gaze back to the pages. Yozak's smile disappeared,

'_I guess I pissed him off..'_

"Your Excellency-" he started, "what do you think about captain?" he asked, seriously this time. Wolfram stopped flipping the page, taking his time to think,

"I think he's a fine soldier," Wolfram answered, didn't bother look at him. Yozak nodded,

"And?"

"He's a fine brother." The blond continued. Yozak smiled,

"And?" he pushed further. Wolfram turned at him, shrugging impatiently,

"And he's definitely not the one I'd left to die in my uncle's hand," he answered. Yozak smiled again,

"Wolfram, then-"

"Then that is all. You got my answer, now please get out," that is not a request. Yozak quickly made a retreating step, half smiling,

"Alright.. Alright.. Excuse me Your Excellency," he turned and walked to the door. He stopped and turned, "I don't know if the news had reached you, but this morning captain was attacked by several men. They held a meeting now at His Excellency Gwendal's off-"

"Like I care, get out now!" Wolfram cut his sentence and replied harshly. Yozak sighed,

"Okay, I'm leaving.." he closed the door and walked away. Wolfram stared at the door and exhaled again,

'_I don't care.. That Weller..' _He thought as he flipped the pages again,

'_I couldn't be more careless..' _He tried to concentrate at Weller's family tree,

'_I.." _He stopped,

"Damn!" the blond slammed the book closed and stormed out of the room, rushing to Gwendal's office. Yozak was leaning on a pillar, watching him. The orange haired man smiled contently,

'_See? I know you care a great deal for captain..'_

_

* * *

_Wolfram ran to Gwendal's office, lost in his thoughts. He ignored his subordinates as they greeted him each time he encounter any. He didn't know why he was so eager to reach the office and meet his brother_s_. He quicken his pace and-

BUMP!

"Ouch.." Wolfram rubbed his temple as he looked to the person he bumped into. The black haired king stared at him,

"Watch where you're going Wolfram," Yuuri stood up, and offered his hand, "you didn't even answer me calling you. I was standing right in front of you," he told the blond in disbelief. Wolfram rolled his eyes,

"Then why not move out from the way, WIMP??!" he exclaimed as he took Yuuri's hand and got up. Yuuri was about to protest, Wolfram sighed, "Forget it. I'm in a hurry to Gwendal's office," he quickly turned away. Yuuri grabbed his hand,

"Wait!" Yuuri shouted, stopping him. Wolfram stared at his arm which was now held by Yuuri. The king quickly released his grip, "S-sorry.. Uhm.. Why are you seemed very worried? What has happened? Is anything wro-" Yuuri couldn't finish his sentence,

"Just come with me, wimp!" he replied, turning to grab Yuuri's hand. Wolfram ran and dragged the king along with him. The prince might not realize it, but Yuuri was blushing right now.

* * *

The wooden door slammed open, showing both men panted heavily. Conrad and Gunter stared blankly at them.

"What is it, Heika?" Gunter blinked in confusion. Wolfram cleared his throat and answered first,

"Yuuri heard Conrad was attacked and he was worried," he told them as he pointed at Yuuri who now stared at him. Conrad looked at Yuuri. The king took a deep breath,

"What? It was YOU who told me that Conrad was attacked, and you're the one who drag me along with you here, you're the one who worried-" he stopped, catching his berath again and turned to Conrad, "I mean, it's not that I'm not worried about you Conrad, but.. _whew_.." he panted again. Conrad raised his arm,

"I got it, Heika-"

"It's Yuuri,"

"Yes, Yuuri. I got it, I understand. I assure you I'm fine Yuuri, Wolfram," he told them and smiled. Wolfram threw his face aside,

"Where's brother?" he asked quickly. Gunter answered to that,

"Gwendal is in the dungeon, working on further investigation. I will join him now if you'll excuse me," he told them as he walked toward the door. Wolfram followed him,

"I'm going too," he said and closed the door behind him, leaving Conrad and Yuuri.

* * *

There was another uncomfortable silence for a moment. Yuuri decided to break it,

"Uhm.. Conrad?" Yuuri started, hesitating a bit.

"Yes?"

"How about your engagement celebration with Wolfram? It's an important thing to do right away.. right?" he asked. Usually there's no need for any celebration. When Yuuri engaged to Wolfram, there wasn't any such party in the castle. But as for Conrad and Wolfram, they need to make this matter official to the entire kingdom, so celebration was essential. Conrad shook his head,

"We haven't think about it yet, Yuuri," he told the king. Yuuri stared at his godfather, "until now we still not engaged. None of us has done any proposition yet," he continued. Yuuri fell silent. Conrad smiled at him, "but don't worry. I'll see if we can do it tomorrow," he assured him. Yuuri felt a completely opposite effect,

'_Tomorrow..? That's so soon..'_

"Yuuri?" Conrad called him. Yuuri quickly shook his thought off,

"Right, just let me know if you need help, Conrad," he offered halfheartedly. Yuuri rose from the couch, "Let's go check on them, I want to know more about this terrible people who attacked you this morning," he continued and walked toward the door. Conrad stood in silence for a moment,

"Hurry up, Conrad!" he said and walked away. The brunette smiled genuinely and followed the young king. He closed the door and walked by Yuuri's side,

"Thank you, Yuuri.."

* * *

**A/N:** How was that chapter??? Please review! :D

**NEXT ISSUE: **Waltorana keep pressing on the issue regarding the engagement. Conrad made his move. And finally.. Wolfram slapped Conrad's cheek. What on Shin Makoku is happening??!!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!

Everytime I read the reviews I feel thrilled and thankful.. Can't help wondering, there're so many people waiting, yet I torture myself not to write. Silly me!!

Thank you Minna-san!!!

Oh, and please read the last AN.. thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

It was still early in the morning, yet Yuuri found it very difficult to stay asleep. He felt really strange and awkward. He kept on thinking about the event yesterday. He was simply regretting it, and that made him feel bad. He should be happy. Right?

_A day earlier.._

_After a private short conversation, Yuuri and Conrad decided to join in the investigation along with Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad. They walked to the dungeon together quietly, each had their own thoughts._

_When they arrived at the dungeon, they encountered several military healers. Their number were concerning, but Yuuri and Conrad decided to keep on walking. They finally reached the corridor heading to the cell where the assailants were held as hostages. They were about to go in when Gwendal came out, followed but Wolfram and Gunter. Gunter gestured to the guards and they locked the cell. Yuuri stepped forward,_

"_What is happening? Why there're so many healers wandering around here??" he asked cluelessly._

"_They were healing several fatal injuries on the assailants, Heika," Gwendal answered. There was silence for a while before he turned to Conrad, "our situation is very favorable if only we have more time," he stated. Yuuri was still confused,_

"_Why? They won't talk? You can't get information out of them?" he asked again. Gwendal shook his head,_

"_As I've mentioned before, Heika, they were severely injured. We only have two archers in hand. One of them is still in coma prior to head injury, while the other were medically induced unconscious out of fatal damage in the vertebrae and limbs," he told the king. Gunter stepped closer to Yuuri,_

"_In other words, interrogating them is out of the question right now, Heika," he added. Yuuri gasped,_

"_But they're alive right?" he asked again. Gwendal threw them off the tower after all. Wolfram rolled his eyes,_

"_Really wimp, that is the least importance information right now. We can't use them if they can't talk! We can't do further investigation! Now you patriotically asking about their wellbeing?" the blond retorted to him. Before Yuuri could reply and start another argument, Conrad asked another question to Gwendal,_

"_What about their belongings? Do you find anything?" he asked. Gwendal shook his head,_

"_We found nothing you've mentioned earlier. We lost track of the ground assailants, and the archers possessed nothing representative in their belongings. We had them searched thoroughly," he answered. Yuuri turned at Conrad again,_

"_What is it? What did you see, Conrad?" he asked. Wolfram stared at Conrad also. He obviously had no idea about it. Conrad hesitated as he looked at Wolfram, but he decided to answer it,_

"_One of them held Beliefeld's crest, Yuuri," he told him the truth, "I saw it in one of the assailan't belt. They-" he stopped abruptly, "Wolfram! Where are you going?" Conrad called as the blond suddenly walked to the exit. Wolfram grunted,_

"_I'm going to ask uncle about this," he said, clearly wound up. Gwendal frowned,_

"_Retain yourself, Wolfram. We have no evidences. Impulsive act like that will make this matter worse. Even if it's you, Waltorana will probably use this againts Heika. He'll incriminate us for a disgrace act to the Bielefeld," Gwendal stated clearly, "You know he'll constantly drag heika into this, seizing any opportunity he could find," he added. Wolfram gritted his teeth in silent anger, surpressing his urge to burst at his own uncle. Gunter spoke again,_

"_But if we can prove Waltorana's involvement in this, we could turn the table," he said, looking at Conrad, "we can use this as a weapon. Better yet, we can use this as insurance for your safety, Conrad," he stated. They knew this was right. Intentional assasult to the king's most trusted man considered as a treacherous act against the king himself. But still.._

"_We don't have the time we need, right?" Yuuri sounded so tired and desperate. Conrad smiled at him,_

"_Its fine, Yuuri. We'll do further investigation about this. You should rest," he suggested. Yuuri shook his head,_

"_I'm thinking about something else too. You can't wander alone anymore Conrad, it's dangerous," he said, worried as usual. He turned to Gwendal, "can't we give Conrad some personal bodyguards to ensure his safety? Should we double the security around him?" he asked. Wolfram snorted to that,_

"_Like they would be any use, wimp. Compared to Conrad's skill in swordfight and survival, mere guards will just be a bunch of hindrances to him," he told the king cynically. Yuuri knew it was very true. But he was worried nonetheless,_

"_But alone is out of question," Yuuri insisted. Gunter finally spoke,_

"_I have a very fine solution. Wolfram can do that. He'll accompany Conrad wherever he goes," Gunter suggested. Yuuri was dumbfounded. He gaped as he turned his gaze to Conrad. His godfather was smiling,_

"_Gunter.. I don't think it was necess-" Conrad was cut by Gunter,_

"_Yes it is Conrad," he said without looking at him. He turned to Wolfram in instant, "Is it alright with you, Wolfram?" he asked the blond entusiasthically, "besides, both of you are fiances right?? It's normal to sleep together in the same room," he stated bluntly. Wolfram blushed,_

"_WE'RE NOT!" he shouted spontaneously. The blond suddenly felt all eyes were staring at him and realized what he had said. Wolfram cleared his throat, "I mean, not yet.." his face became redder. Conrad blinked in surprise. Gunter clapped his hand in his usual theatrical style, _

"_Oh.. That's such a wonderful indirect implication of love invitation!" he said, concluding all by himself, "It's settled then, Wolfram will move to Conrad's room tonight," he told them. Gwendal frowned,_

"_You looked more and more like our mother, Gunter," The grey haired man rubbed his forehead at this advisor's wobbly personality. But his concern truly rested in his youngest brother, "Wolfram, are you alright with this?" he asked. Wolfram sighed,_

"_Alright.. Alright.." he agreed finally. Conrad stared at Wolfram, concerned._

"_Wolfram, are you sure about staying in the same room with me?" he asked. Wolfram rolled his eyes impatiently,_

"_Its fine, I'll live," he replied shortly, but not reluctantly. In fact, no hesitation spotted in his clear voice. Conrad looked a bit relieved. They left shortly after that resolved argument._

_No one asked about Yuuri's opinion. Not that anyone had to._

_* * *_

Yuuri exhaled loudly, trying to seal his thought away. He drowned his face in the pillow and sleep again.

* * *

At the same time in a quite different place, Wolfram's eyes slowly opened. He really got an undesirable sleeping habit. He moved uncomfortably, feeling his blanket was missing somewhere. He got up and rubbed his eyes, looking at his side, where Conrad was supposed to be.

"Conrad?!" he exclaimed as he leapt off the bed. A familiar sound answered him,

"I'm here, Wolfram," he answered. Wolfram finally alarmed of his surroundings, it was still early and dark. He yawned, rubbing his eyes again. Conrad smiled, "go to sleep again," he told the blond. Wolfram looked at Conrad, who was now fully dressed in his uniform. Wolfram shrugged,

"I'm sorry you didn't get much sleep," he apologized awkwardly.

"It wasn't you, I just can't sleep," he replied. Wolfram ignored him,

"No, maybe I'll ask them to place another bed for me. This one is too small for both of us, and I didn't sleep as graceful either," he said, sighing. Conrad shook his head,

"No, it's fine.. It has been a long time since we sleep together like this," he told the blond who was supposedly his little brother. Wolfram smiled a little at that,

"When was it? 50? 60 years ago?" he asked, trying to remember.

"47 years ago, the last time you were sleeping here, after mother's party. I was too tired to take you to your room," he told the blond. Wolfram smiled at that, feeling a bit guilty,

'_and in the morning I ranted him for being human again..'_

"yeah.." he said, and the room fell in awkward silent again.

"Wolfram," Conrad started, "Waltorana asked for audiency with all of us this afternoon," Wolfram sighed,

"I know that," he said as he got up. Wolfram fixed his white sleeping robe and headed to the exit, "I'll get dressed and tend to the soldiers. I won't attend for breakfast and lunch, but I'll be there early," he told the brunette and opened the door. Conrad instinctively called him, he need to say what he had to.

"Wolfram, wait.." he called, more like pleading. The blond couldn't help but noticing a slight of gloom in his usually calming voice. Wolfram didn't bother turning around,

"What is it?" he asked, hand still on the door knob. He could hear Conrad sighed inwardly,

"You don't have to do this.. Find an excuse and leave. I'll be fine on my own, Wolfram." Conrad told him, "I'll be fine.." He repeated. His voice was soft, yet disturbed. Wolfram couldn't find any appropriate reply for that. The door creaked open and slammed closed.

He just left..

* * *

The sun almost set. The Blood Pledge castle looked very peaceful at this time of a day. Castle guards were heading to the dormitory as their shift ended. The maids were busy attending to the royal garden and square. Several healers and high ranked bodyguars were spotted around the yard. All of them nodded and greeted politely as Yuuri and the others walked.

Yuuri was walking to the hall, followed closely by Gwendal and Gunter. Even his busy surroundings couldn't lift the troubling thoughts from his mind. He sighed and stopped in front of the hall door. Two guards opened the door for him. Yuuri took a deep breath before he walked in,

"Yuuri Heika," Waltorana nodded slightly, greeting him. Yuuri replied with an awkward gesture, smiling uncomfortably. He turned to look at Conrad and Wolfram who were already there. Conrad looked a bit anxious, but he still greeted Yuuri,

"Heika," he also nodded formally. Yuuri didn't bother fix his title there. The air thickened within the room, and it was getting more intense as Waltorana started to speak,

"We've discussed this in the previous days. This matter were delayed longer than I expected and I'm afraid we can't afford to hold it up any longer," his voice became vague in Yuuri's ears, "as we all know, the illegal.."

'_What should I do now?'_ Yuuri thought silently, confused and helpless. He didn't bother listening to Waltorana's endless speech of demands and accusations,

"…I assumed you already knew the terms and the outcome of this, that the punishement will be an open execution…"

'_What do I do? What do I do?'_ Yuuri kept on repeating the same question. He lifted his gaze and looked at Conrad. His godfather stole glances at Wolfram from every possible time as he himself listened to Waltorana's speeh. Wolfram in the other hand looked really quiet, staring blankly at his uncle but apparently lost in his thought. Yuuri openly stared at him, ignoring Waltonara completely.

"…therefore, as the leader of ten aristocrats, it is my duty to see this matter done," Waltorana ended and turned to Yuuri, "Now if you will, Yuuri Heika," he said. Yuuri almost jumped when he heard his name called. He turned at Waltorana, and looked at the others. He gulped,

"Ah, yes?" he seemed lost and confused. Waltorana gestured to Conrad,

"The final decision regarding Conrad Weller, I hope Heika will kindly resolve this matter once for all," he repeated. Yuuri gaped, didn't know what to do. The thin line in Waltorana's face curved into a smirk. He was certain he would win this time.

"I will speak for Yuuri Heika," Gunter stepped forward but still strictly standing a step behind the king, "as you know that Conrad Weller and Wolfram Von Bielefeld will be engage soon, there's no reason for us to continue this matter of lineage," he stated. Waltorana shook his head,

"I'm afraid soon is not enough," he replied, smiling contently. "I also need to ensure that the engagement was official," he added. Gwendal openly glared at the Bielefed's ruler. There was nothing he could do at this moment other than watch. He looked at Gunter, who was now speaking again,

"Then, your wish of them is to do it in front of your eyes, Lord Von Bielefeld?" it wasn't a question. Waltorana's intention was clear. The blond nodded,

"Indeed, Lord Von Christ," he smiled contently, "In front of me, the leader of ten aristocrats, and in front of the king himself," he made himself clear for everyone to hear. He was dead sure Wolfram would never accept the engagement. He spent decades to maintain the pure hatred in Wolfram's heart. _Wolfram hated Conrad._

"So it shall be, Lord Von Bielefeld," Gunter nodded and gestured to Conrad and Wolfram, "Lord Weller, Lord Von Bielefeld, now if you will," he said formally.

Conrad stepped closer to Wolfram. He needed to slap his formerly said little brother, yet his palm was so stiff. He lifted his hand slowly, looking at the blond. Green eyes were staring at him also. His hazel eyes were fixed to the clear emerald, piercing through his heart. He couldn't feel his own hand anymore. In fact, he couldn't do it.

'_I can't do it,'_ he sent a silent message to Wolfram through their locked eyes. Wolfram's eyes widened in surprise as Conrad lowered his hand, smiling sadly at him. Yuuri held his breath. Gunter glanced at Gwendal who was cursing silently. _Conrad was giving up. _

'_No..' _Wolfram could vaguely feel Waltorana smiled in triumph. The blond's heart raced in his chest. Conrad closed his eyes, lowering his gaze as he slowly turned away. Wolfram moved his fingers. 

_If this was the end of Weller's lineage.._

"Conrad.." His sound was determined. The brunette turned his gaze back at him. It didn't take long before Conrad could feel a cold and slowly disappearing touch in his cheek. Everything moved so fast for everyone around them. But for Wolfram and Conrad, it felt like ages.

They were officially engaged..

* * *

Conrad didn't know how he should feel exactly. Wolfram didn't talk since, not a single word. They were in their room now, preparing to sleep. He was worried for sure. Even the fact that Waltorana almost fully lost his gravity didn't ease his mind. They needed to talk.

"You can't sleep?" he started with an oblivious question. The blond was sitting in front of him, on the edge of the medium sized bed. Wolfram shrugged,

"No," he replied. Conrad used to stand all the time but he decided to sit beside the blond now,

"You wish to talk?" he asked again. Wolfram shook his head,

"No," he replied as short. Conrad fell silent. It wasn't like him to feel this awkward at a conversation. He couldn't make himself as diplomatic and cold as he had been all this time, especially not to Wolfram now. Conrad tried to relax, clearing his throat,

"You want me to tell you a story?" he asked. Wolfram raised his eyebrows in confusion. He expected something heavier. He stared at Conrad,

"Huh?" he responded, and shook his head, "can't you find a better topic?" he said, half mocking and half hoping. The blond didn't like this intensely awkward atmosphere either. He usually found it easier to burst at Conrad. The brunette smiled,

"You always like it back then. In fact, you asked me to tell you one every night," he told the blond. His voice was calmer right now. Wolfram's face flushed,

"I hate your stories," he replied quickly, throwing his face aside. Conrad let out a soft chuckle,

"Once upon a time.."

"I said no, Conrad," he snapped. Conrad lowered his gaze,

"Alright.. I was just joking," he said, still smiling. Wolfram rolled his eyes,

"I hate your joke either," he said, "I'm going to sleep now," he warned the other man beside him before he drop his weight to the soft mattress. Wolfram curled inside the blanket, feeling relaxed a bit. Conrad was still in his current position,

"Wolfram.. I'm so sorry for all of this, I really do," he started again. Wolfram sighed. This was so unlike the usual Conrad he knew, but then again he realized he had no idea about the true nature of his former brother anyway. Wolfram sighed,

"Aren't you a bit talkative here?" he asked. Wolfram felt Conrad moving to lay beside him,

"I just want to talk to you, Wolfram, making things easier to us," he couldn't belive that kind of words came from his lips. Wolfram knew Conrad really cared for him. There was no point in taking pride at lies and stubborness anymore. He closed his eyes as Conrad continued, "I told you before, I'll be fine on my own," he repeated. Wolfram shifted a little,

"I heard that," he sighed, "but you're not on your own, Conrad," he mumbled before he drifted off.

Wolfram's voice was soft, but it was clear enough for Conrad to hear. He smiled in true relief before finally giving way to the night.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that?? Please review! :D

Anyway, I drop my sketch for Tangled Lineage: SWEET AFTERNOON (I'm not sure that will fit in the story or not) I was just screwing aroung with my pencils.. hahahaha.. please comment on it alright? Thanks! :D

Visit LINK in my profile.. see you next time!

**NEXT ISSUE:** The maids were ecstatic. Yuuri desperately needed someone to talk to. Gunter and Gwendal were out of the question. Wolfram stayed by Conrad's side all the time. What should he do?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ** I should've posted this a week ago. We got several network troubles here. I'm quite irritated with that.. -__-"

I rewatched season 3. Waltorana is a great man. I like Waltorana a lot, especially when the ten aristocrats played Hiding Shinou..!! They're so adorable…!! *faints*

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"What do you think about Lord Weller and His Excellency Wolfram?"

"Well, I certainly go for them!"

"Hey! You just placed your bet on Lord Von Christ and Yuuri Heika a week ago!"

"Really you three, how can I resist such an ultra cute couple like them?"

"I can't believe it, now they're engaged!!!"

Squeals.

'_They're very noisy..'_

"Now how about you, Doria? Still go for Yuuri Heika and His Excellency Wolfram?"

"No, I'll go for Lord Weller and His Excellency Wolfram of course!"

"How come we all bet on the same couple? Why don't you stick to your first choice anyway?"

"I think Yuuri Heika and His Excellency Wolfram are cute, but not as dazzling as the two princes together!"

Squeals.

'_That's it,' _Yuuri thought as he walked out from his hiding place. The maids were getting on his nerves now,

"Heika!!!" they jumped and shouted simultaneously. "Please excuse us!!" Yuuri stared irritatedly at them as they walked away with laundries in their hands. "Excuse me heika," the last maid quickly ran after her friends. "Wait for me!!" she shouted. Yuuri recognize her as Effee. He could only shook his head, sighing inwardly. Watching them reminded him of a peaceful tea time. With Greta, Cheri, Conrad, even Gwendal, and _Wolfram_..

He felt terribly lonely. Why now of all time?

* * *

"Heika, what brings you here?" Yuuri closed the door behind him. He was at the least visited place in the castle at the moment. He smiled awkwardly,

"Nothing, Gunter. I'm sorry to disturb you," he replied. Gunter replied his smile and continued to roll several parchments,

"Not at all Heika, is there anything I can help you?" he asked. Yuuri shrugged. Somehow he preferred Gunter jumped and hugged him out of nowhere. His surroundings became troubingly unfamiliar to him. Gunter looked less lively nowadays,

'_Is it because the evolving lineage issues around us?'_

"I just want to ask several things about Waltorana," he started. He stepped closer and reached for a chair to sit down. Gunter held several parchments in his hand and stood closely to Yuuri, listening. "Why does he hate me so much, Gunter?" Yuuri asked, sounded desperate. Gunter shook his head,

"No, Heika.. I think Waltorana doesn't hate you," he replied. Yuuri sighed,

"But he always doubts my capability right? He always tries to throw me off the throne," he stated. It was very unlike Yuuri to judge people like that. Gunter stepped closer,

"Waltorana is not a really that awful, Heika. Unlike Stoffel, he never intended to rule Shin Makoku and take over the throne," he stated. "No matter how difficult he might be, his best interest still lies in Shin Makoku. He was indeed a man full of ambition, but a devoted man nonetheless," Gunter continued. He knew Waltorana long enough to comprehend that man's being. Yuuri shrugged again,

"Then why did he do this to Conrad? If he isn't a bad person, he'll leave Conrad alone," he asked again. Gunter found it's hard to answer this one,

"It has nothing to do with the political affairs in this kingdom. Waltorana has his own issues with half blood origin," he told the Maou. Yuuri nodded,

"I know, that's why he was up against me at the first time," he said, thinking aloud, "but he never tried to kill me like he did to Conrad," he paused. Gunter shook his head again,

"He would never endanger your life Heika," Gunter started, "as much as he hate you for being half mazoku, he already recognize you as The Maou of Shin Makoku," Yuuri stunned at this,

"I know, but.." he paused again, he knew it was right. Waltorana was not that kind of man. Gunter noticed the young Maou's expression and continued,

"But as for Conrad, it is something quite _personal_, Heika," he explained. Yuuri lowered his gaze,

"Conrad has so many enemies," he said bitterly. The thought of Conrad's life made him cringed. His godfather was a good person, yet many people hated him. Even Wolfram used to hate him a lot. "What did he do to Waltorana?" he asked. Gunter shook his head,

"I don't know much myself about Conrad and Waltorana, heika. As far as I know, the ex-maou's sons never get along well with him, especially Conrad and Gwendal," he said. In fact, he didn't know much about their life affairs. The princes were quite distinct individuals. They secluded themselves even to each others. "I suggest you talk to them, Heika. You can always talk to them right?" Gunter suggested brightly.

"That's true," Yuuri finally said, "I can always talk to them. Thank you, Gunter," he added. Things were getting more and more different to him. He felt estranged yet he should never feel bad about it. He would talk to everyone like he always does.

Now he finally realized that he was very clueless about everyone he loved in Shin Makoku.

Yuuri helped Gunter with the documents before the advisor finally excused himself, "Heika, I have to leave right now," Gunter told the Maou. Yuuri nodded,

"Oh, sure Gunter, I'm sorry I took your time," he stood from his chair, smiling at Gunter. "Where are you going?" he asked, staring at the documents on Gunter's hands.

"I'm delivering this to Gwendal, and then I have to attend to Waltorana," he told Yuuri. "He will leave for Bielefeld in 3 hours. He will give proper noticement to you later," he obviously didn't want to meet Yuuri now. "You wish to come along, Heika?" he offered. Yuuri quickly shook his head,

"N-no!" he answered. Gunter blinked at the instant refusal. Yuuri shrugged, "I mean, it's fine. I must go somewhere else," he said, making excuse. He just didn't want to see the Bielefeld's ruler right now. Even though Gunter already ensured Waltorana's loyalty to him, something was still off in his heart.

Gunter finally excused himself, leaving Yuuri alone in the library. Yuuri decided to leave. He really had nothing to do today. He walked until he found a quiet corridor. There was sunlight coming through the opened door, illuminating the usually dark corridor. It was Gwendal's office.

* * *

"What?" Gwendal couldn't believe what he just heard. Did the usually negligent Maou just ask him if there're any papers he could sign?

"Did I say something wrong, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked innocently. The Young Maou suddenly stepped inside the office, walking right to Gwendal's desk and asking for papers. Gwendal frowned,

"Nothing, I'm surprised at this unusual request, Heika," he replied, still busy with the documents in his hand, "but there're no papers to sign for today," Yuuri laughed nervously,

"I'm sorry I barged in from nowhere. I really had nothing to do at the moment," he said. No response from Gwendal. Yuuri sighed,

'_Maybe I can't talk to Gwendal after all' _he thought, still standing in silence. He looked quite disappointed. Gwendal noticed his expression,

"Is there anything you wish to say, Heika?" he asked. He didn't lift his gaze from the paper, still writing on it. Yuuri decided to bring out another topic,

"How is the investigation?" he asked. Gwendal took another paper from the stacks,

"The prisoners are still unavailable at the moment. We currently have no leads to move forward," he answered, still writing. Yuuri didn't understand.

"Is that mean you suspend the investigation?" he asked in disbelief, raising his tone. Gwendal suddenly stopped writing,

"We're still on investigations. But since it's no longer an emergency situation, we decide to hold it for the moment," he explained. Yuuri's eyes widened,

"B-but, what about Conrad? He's still not safe right?" he asked. There goes his usual distressing sound. Gwendal slightly shrugged in his seat,

"If you're asking about the death penalty, Heika, I can assure you his position is secure. Waltorana already agreed to that matter," He paused. Waltorana didn't state his agreement out loud. Gwendal looked at Yuuri's concerned expression, "Waltorana will leave today, Heika. He didn't say a thing to the engagement. We can assume he had dropped the subject for good," Gwendal caught a glimpse of peculiar exression in Yuuri's face as he mentioned the word 'engagement'. Yuuri shrugged,

"I see, but I'm still afraid. If those asassins come after Conrad again—" he sighed, heavily concerned.

"It's a complete different matter. Whether Conrad was involed in the bloodline predicament or not, there're still chances assailants will come from everywhere," he stated, looking at Yuuri, "you too have countless assassins stalking behind your back until now, Heika," he added. Yuuri nodded,

"I understand. I was just concerned about Conrad's safety, that's all," he said. Gwendal was also worried though he never showed anything superficially.

"He can take care of himself, Heika. I thought you always believe in him," he said. Yuuri smiled at that genuinely, right before Gwendal continued, "Besides, he got Wolfram by his side now," he stated and saw the peculiar expression in the Maou's face again. Gwendal knew what kind of expression it was. He was definitely least expecting that kind of issue at the moment.

"Y-yeah, I guess that's true. What a relief," he said, shrugging uncomfortably. Gwendal noticed this also, and he certainly didn't like it.

"If you're concerned, why don't you check on them, Heika? I believe they're in the training ground right now," he told the Maou. Yuuri nodded,

"You're right, I'm going to see them now," he slowly retreated to the open door that he forgot to close earlier, "—don't forget to tell me about the investigations. See you later then," he thanked Gwendal before he left and closed the door. Gwendal heard the faint steps that slowly disappearing. Gwendal gestured to another man who was standing behind the to stepped closer,

"How long are you planning to stand there?" he asked. The orange haired chuckled,

"Really.. I guess Heika was too occupied to notice I have been standing here all the time," he said, half laughing. Gwendal took another paper and started to write on it again,

"I take it you heard what he said earlier. He wants further investigation, you can continue working on it now," he stated. Yozak quirked his eyebrows,

"What? You're just telling me it is suspended about – 15 minutes ago? Right before the kid came," he said in disbelief. Gwendal made no response. Yozak sighed, "I knew you finally realize it, the kid's expression," he continued. Gwendal made a grunt in response. Yozak shook his head, "that kid certainly has some sort of affections to Wolfram, in a special way," he added. Gwendal placed the quill back in the ink bottle,

"As what we've discussed earlier with the Great Sage, Yuuri Heika might only find Wolfram as a playmate around his age. More to the point, Wolfram showed no other form of affections than a similar rantings of jealousy," he repeated their previous conversation. Yozak leaned to the wall,

"I recall that one, Your Excellency. But it was 2 weeks ago. Things _changed_ for sure," he replied in amusement, "I think that kid finally came to his sense," Gwendal stared at him. Yozak cleared his throat, "I mean, he finally see His Excellency Wolfram in a romantic way," he cleared his statement, looking at Gwendal who was now rubbing his forehead,

"Don't start a nonsense conversation now of all time, Yozak," the grey haired man stated firmly. He was never in the mood for dramas. Yozak was aware of that,

"Okay.. Let's just say, this one kid lost his playmate to his godfather and gets really lonely, what do we do?" he didn't make the question any simpler with that. Gwendal frowned deeper,

"Well, why not join them, Yozak?" he retorted, clearly irritated. He held no further interest in this kind of conversation. He was not trained for this.

"Your Excellency – they are kids that you can't call kids anymore," Yozak paused, his tone full of pure concerns, "Yuuri Heika and His Excellency Wolfram is-" Gwendal raised from his seat,

"They're teenagers, yes, I'm aware of that fact," he grunted, "Yuuri Heika can handle himself, he just need more time," he looked at Yozak's stunned face, "—and you misjudge Wolfram. Despite his temper, he is a fine soldier. He can assess the situation and deal with it," he ended. Yozak was clearly taken aback. He raised his hand in defeat,

"I know, I understand. I was just saying my opinions. That's all," he stated and paused for a while. "I still think things would be better if you're the one engaged to Captain anyway," he added, half teasing. Gwendal never considered it funny,

"You can just ask Wolfram why he agreed to it in the first place," Gwendal replied. He turned away to the window behind his desk, looking at the training ground. He also didn't know why Wolfram agreed in the first place, but he also didn't feel like interupting and offered himself that time. Yozak watched him sighing inwardly,

"Your Excellency –" he didn't know what to say. This matter must be hard on Gwendal as much as it weighed the others. The whole castle changed in instant because of this. He felt sorry for the Maou, the blond prince, and his captain also. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Your Excellency. I will see what I can do to help," he said, looking at Gwendal's posture from behind. He couldn't see his face as the grey haired man didn't bother turning around. "I just think this is very wrong," Yozak continued, sighing.

Gwendal was still staring blankly at the window. He frowned deeper, gazing inconveniently on whatever behind the clear glass,

"This is so wrong indeed.."

* * *

Yuuri saw pretty young soldiers with plain blue uniform sparring on the ground. He was unsure about their ages, but they looked quite young indeed. He turned his gaze to some soldiers with extra ornaments and sword across their blue uniform. He acknowledged them as Wolfram's most trusted private bodyguards. They were practicing their fire magic in turn. All were plain blazing fireball passing here and there.

Yuuri sighed as he suddenly remembered those extreme fire lions Wolfram created when they were fighting few weeks ago in Bielefeld's castle. The day when they were almost killed each other. He shook his head and turned to walk away. He spotted the blond.

Wolfram was sitting quietly nearby, watching his subordinates. Yuuri looked around, thinking out aloud, "Isn't he supposed to be with Conrad?" he said, searching for his godfather. A voice replied him from behind,

"What about me, Yuuri?" it was Conrad, stepping forward. Yuuri almost jumped,

"Conrad!!" Yuuri exclaimed aloud. Wolfram turned, recognizing Yuuri's voice. The prince walked toward them,

"Yuuri, Conrad," he addressed them. They greeted him in return. The brunette smiled at Wolfram,

"I'm sorry for being late, Wolfram," he apologized, "the new soldiers are being difficult nowadays, probably because of the rumours," he explained. Wolfram nodded,

"Yeah, I know, that's troublesome," he replied. They walked together around the ground now, talking.

Yuuri watched as Conrad explained about the earlier events further. Wolfram replied as subtly. They looked pretty normal to the Maou, except now they were engaged and spent times together more often. The thought made Yuuri shudder.

"I think it's better if those soldiers are stationed in the villages near human territory—" he heard Wolfram continued. Wolfram looked more composed, more like a true soldier, wiser, anything but in the same level as Yuuri. The blond exceeded him now. He didn't look too much hesitant while talking to Conrad. In fact, the prince enjoyed the military conversation. Yuuri saw Wolfram sometimes shrugged uncomfortably. Was it because of his presence?

"I heard Gwendal already agreed to that. He was thinking about reassigning all the soldiers—" Yuuri couldn't understand a word. But all he knew, the conversation went fluently. Wolfram's tone was gentler, and Conrad looked livelier than ever. He never thought they'd find such conversation exciting. The thought of them enjoying each other's company disturbed him again. As evil as the thought was, Yuuri was happy Wolfram didn't smile thorough the discussion.

Yuuri felt guilty for thinking that way, but he couldn't help it. They were just talking right now, slightly ignoring him. A very formal conversation in a very formal way, but it was 1000 times better than the first time he saw them both. That kind of progression grew significantly day by day. He felt bad and distraugthed.

"What do you think, Heika?" Conrad asked Yuuri, who apparently lost in his thought. Yuuri gaped,

"H-huh? I missed that one, would you mind repeating that?" he laughed nervously. Wolfram rolled his eyes,

"What a Wimp! Conrad was asking if you –" Wolfram continued for his fiance. Yuuri listened, trying to concentrate. But it seemed like his mind failing him at the moment. He couldn't deny everything forever.

_He was afraid._

* * *

All this time, Murata played a double role in his life. The first one was as a 4000 years old mighty sage, wisest man ever lived, and the other one was as Ken Murata, a carefree mischievous teenager. He was apparently trapped between both role in this cursed matter of lineage.

As a sage, he was forced to think profesionally. The suggestion he had proposed earlier held the most favorable outcome for this country's interest. But as Ken Murata, it seemed like his exceptional plan came less favorable to his best friend. He just couldn't afford to think and feel equally.

"How long are you planning to stay in silence like that, Shibuya?" he asked, driving the thick atmosphere away between them. Yuuri had been sitting in front of him for 15 minutes. He never thought Yuuri would pay a visit in Shinou's shrine today. Yuuri shrugged,

"ah yeah, sorry—" he apologized and strayed into another silence again. Murata recognized Yuuri's expression. It must be about Conrad and Wolfram. If he asked about Conrad's safety, he would ensure it. If he asked whether they would be happy, he'd say they needed more time, but they will be just fine. What more could Yuuri have in his mind? But he decided it was best if Yuuri bring that topic out himself.

Murata observed Yuuri's hand as he started to develop certain interest to the relic around the tea cup. _'He must be nervous,' _that was obvious. He sighed as he realized this might took forever to solve. Murata knew Yuuri was desperately needed to talk, but still in great doubt whether he should tell him or not. The Sage knew he had to be carefully patience.

Murata pretended to examine loose pages in a book, an activity require less attention. He thought of giving Yuuri some time to think without causing him to feel bad for making the sage wait. After all, his bestfriend was the most sensitive person in the world he had ever known. and It worked.

"Well, I don't know what to say, things have been so hard these days–" Yuuri exhaled, playing with the teacup again. Murata sighed,

"I know, Shibuya," he replied softly. Yuuri didn't like the things that were changing abruptly around him now. The altered surroundings made him feel strage, awkward, and uncomfortable. Murata knew that Yuuri didn't want to reinstate the engagement but at the same time he wants to be with Wolfram again. He also noticed Yuuri had overcome the whole 'gay' term. He never shouted 'I don't like boys' statement anymore. But he never stated otherwise either—

'_They just needed more time,'_ Murata thought, _'A very long time indeed before it came to that..'_ he added in relief. He lived quite long enough to experience hundreds of love affairs after all. He knew things would change eventually. The Maou will get over it in time. For now, all he needed to do was assuring Yuuri everything will be alright in this castle.

"Murata.." Yuuri started before he paused again. Murata decided to take it slow,

"Yes, Shibuya?" he waited for his bestfriend to continue, taking a large sip of tea himself. He watched as Yuuri took a deep breath,

"I think I like Wolfram—" the young Maou declared, watching the tea bursted out from the great sage.

* * *

**A/N: **If you have any question about this chapter or previous chapters, please just ask. I'll reply them.. Thank you!

Please review. I'll try to write more often!

**NEXT: **Murata tried to sort things out quickly while Yuuri still seemed uncertain. Besides, how could the Maou said otherwise when Conrad and Wolfram looked so _adorable_ together?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews and favs!! *faints*

Anyway, I'm not certain about the pairing either. I planned this to be Yuuram. But I adore ConWolf so much!! There will be conflicts in later chapters (of course, this is ANGST). But I assure you this has a happy ending, regardless of what is the ending.. :)

Sorry for the late update. They were the university celebrations, my parents' wedding anniversary, my country's independence day, and finally, my own birthday.. too many events in a row.. :P

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"Murata, are you alright?!" Yuuri exclaimed as he rose from his seat, "Here, let me help," he saved the porcelain cup from his best friend's hand, carefully placing it back on the tray. Murata watched as Yuuri started to take a napkin and wiped the table,

"I'm fine—leave it Shibuya, I'll take care of it," he placed his hand on top of Yuuri's, politely asking him to stop. Yuuri moved back to his seat,

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, feeling guilty. Murata shook his head,

"No, but it's certainly— _surprising_," he replied softly. Yuuri sighed as he stared at his best friend, who was now rearranging the tea set back,

"I'm sorry," he apologized, lowering his gaze. Murata raised his eyebrows,

"And--?" he asked. Yuuri looked puzzled,

"what?" he asked back in confusion. Murata sighed,

"Are you going to leave it like this?" he walked to a cupboard, putting away the set. "I think you owe me some explanations," he demanded. Yuuri stared at him,

"W-well, I've told you what I've been dying to tell," he said matter-of-factly, "at least the headline," he mumbled. This issue was killing him in sort of incomprehensible idiotic way. Murata walked back to his seat,

"How long?" he asked, looking directly at Yuuri's nervous face. The Maou looked pretty clueless to him. He sighed, "How long has this sort of _love_ affections going on?" he repeated the question bluntly. Yuuri's face flushed,

"N-no! It's not like that!!" he denied out loud. Murata rolled his eyes,

"4 minutes shibuya—and you already deny it," he gestured the count with his finger and shoved it before the onyx eyes, "time to get serious," he stated. Yuuri gulped,

"I-I said I think I like Wolfram. That means I _probably _like him," he pressed his tone on that word, stating the meaning clearly, "the truth is, I'm not sure either, but—" he looked perplexed, lifting his gaze at the Sage, "Murata, you must help me," he stared into his best friend's eyes feebly. Murata quirked his eyebrows again,

"Help? Like snatching your ex-fiance back from Lord Weller?" he replied casually. Yuuri cringed,

"AAAAARGH!! Not that!!—" Yuuri was lost for words now. The sage didn't help him much by acting so ignorant. Yuuri exhaled deeply, "I can't believe you're actually a quite rude person," he mused, shrugging uncomfortably. Murata sighed,

"I'm not rude, Shibuya. Sometimes you can be quite oblivious and it was too much for me to handle," he explained. Yuuri pouted in silence. "You know Lord Von Bielefeld already has a fiance, Shibuya," he stated the fact. Yuuri shrugged,

"I know—but I just want to clarify a few things," he tried to explain, "I know I've been so obvious about how I dislike my engagement with him, and it's not like that matter changed right now," he didn't know how to express his words, "Lately I kinda missed him a lot. But I don't know if that's because I get used to him staying by my side, or if there's more to that," Murata nodded at the unorganized confessions,

"You're trying to say, you need to know whether you really like Lord Von Bielefeld or not, right?" he repeated. Yuuri nodded,

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to say, you're a genius Murata," he said, earning a loud sigh from his best friend. The Sage shook his head,

"I don't have an answer to that. That's yours to determine," he looked confused again,

"Me? How?" he asked.

"Find Wolfram, determine your feeling. See him together with Lord Weller, then decide whether you can accept it or not," he answered, noticing The Maou's odd expression. "Listen Shibuya, that's all the advice I can offer as a Sage," Yuuri blinked, unsure what to say,

"B-but. Murata—" he was lost for words again. Murata pushed the chair aside, walking to Yuuri. He grabbed The Maou's arm,

"Let's go see them," he said. Yuuri spontaneously pulled his arm back,

"W-wha! No! I'm not ready yet!" he gaped. Murata rolled his eyes again,

"What else do you need? Morgif?" he said sarcastically. "Come one now," he reached for Yuuri's arm again, dragging him. Yuuri struggled,

"Just give me some time!" he protested.

"Stop whining Shibuya," Murata dragged him to the gate. The carriage was visible now. Yuuri freaked out,

"I'm not ready! What if the advice you gave as the Great Sage is wrong then?" he asked. "What if things don't go well?" He lowered his tone, afraid the shire maidens might heard them. But still the pure concern and uncertainty resonated clearly in his voice,

'_What if I can't accept everything?' _

Murata ignored his protest and pushed him into the carriage, gesturing for them to move. Yuuri shrugged uncomfortably inside the carriage. Murata place his hand on the Maou's shoulder, "Don't worry, even if the Great Sage advice doesn't turn out well, I'm still here Shibuya," he assured him,

"Yeah, you're right," he finally said, "thank you, Murata" he calmed, staring out of the carriage window. Murata was right. He still had his best friend by his side, no matter what happen. But he couldn't drive this anxiety away.

* * *

"Any words from mother?" Conrad asked, offering the sheath to Wolfram. The blond took the wooden cover and sheathed his sword back,

"She mentioned something in her letter about – finding a new lover, Fan-fan or something—?" he tried to remember. Conrad chuckled at that news,

"I guess she'll be alright, as usual," he replied. Wolfram smiled and nodded at that also. They continued to walk away from the training ground after dismissing the trainees.

"I was wondering when Yuu—I mean Heika was leaving back then, why didn't you accompany him?" Wolfram asked, correcting the title a bit. Conrad smiled,

"Yuuri insisted I shouldn't come with him to the Shrine," he answered before continuing, "anyway, it's Yuuri, Wolfram. It'll upset him if you keep on calling him by his title," he told the blond. Wolfram rolled his eyes,

"Alright, I'll just call him wimp then," he snorted. Conrad shook his head perceptively, at least that's better. They walked to the nearby fountain in the middle of the square. Wolfram started to speak again, "It wasn't really like you to let him wandering around unguarded like that," he stated. Conrad shook his head,

"Actually, I already ordered several men to follow him closely the moment he departed," he informed the blond. Wolfram quirked his eyebrows,

"Really? I didn't see you do that," he pointed. Conrad smiled at him,

"Then you still had a lot to learn about your surroundings Wolfram," he replied softly. Wolfram rolled his eyes again,

"I don't need your lecture," he said derisively. Conrad sighed,

"It's a mere advice from your elder, Wolfram," he replied again. Wolfram shrugged impatiently,

"Well, apparently you're not my older brother," he stated. Conrad stared at him in questioningly,

"Alright, but I'm still your fiance," he replied. Wolfram cringed,

"Quit it," he said, turning away. The blond walked to the drizzly fountain, sitting on the stone. Conrad smiled understandingly and followed him, standing by his side. It was a moment of silence before the gentle sound of fountain replaced by a shriek,

"STOP! STOP! STOP!!!!"

"HOLD IT GUNTER!"

"NOOO~~~!! STOP!!"

"What on Shin Makoku is happening now?!" Wolfram shouted as he heard Anissina's and Gunter's voice from afar. They were yet to arrive. Conrad shook his head sympathetically,

"As usual, I suppose," he replied. They heard another scream and spotted the lavender haired man running hysterically, followed by the red haired inventor. Wolfram's eyes widened,

"What the hell is that?!" he exclaimed, pointing at a large device, it looked like a dangerous weapon. Conrad blinked at that,

"On earth, it was called a hair dryer," he replied, "if it was smaller by 50 times, of course," he added, still staring at the frantic sight. Wolfram jerked,

"I don't want to be anywhere near that thing," he stated. At least that's what he said before Gunter ran to him. Wolfram panicked, "Don't come here!!!" he shouted. Gunter ignored the warning and jumped at them,

"You two do something!!" he cried, hiding behind Conrad and Wolfram, mostly clung to Wolfram. The blond tried to shove him away,

"Get off me!" Wolfram yelled at him, turning to the brunette, "Conrad—" he said, asking for aid. Conrad only smiled awkwardly,

"Apparently I can't, please leave me out of this," he said in a very laid-back tone. Wolfram glared at him. They heard a sound of whirling wind from Anissina. Gunter shrieked again, pushing Wolfram. The blond lost his balance and fell to the fountain.

Not far from there, Yuuri stood with Murata, watching all the loud scenes. They've just reached the place, unknown to the lively commotion. Yuuri spotted the blond, who was now resting on his back in the fountain, totally drenched in water. He looked furious,

"Happy?!!!" Wolfram snapped at the lavender haired advisor. Gunter shrugged guiltily,

"I'm sorry, Wolfram," he apologized. Apparently Conrad managed to save Gunter before he fell along with Wolfram. Anissina ran to their side,

"Wolfram! You're all wet! Let me help you with this happy-magic-blower-kun!" she said as she aimed the thing at Wolfram. Conrad stood in front of her, raising his hands,

"Anissina, I think that's enough. He could catch a cold with the strong air," he told her, looking convincingly concerned. Anissina looked unsure, but she still lowered the device,

"too bad, you men are weak," she mused to herself, shaking her head in disappointment. Conrad smiled,

"Possibly, I'm sure he can't afford anymore blows," he added as he bent down, smirking at Wolfram, "right, Wolfram?" he asked the blond, offering his hand. Wolfram cooperatively took his hand, smiling before his eyes flashed,

"You bet," he said, pulling as hard as he could. Conrad lost his steadiness also. Wolfram smirked, "How dare you say I'm a possible weak," his bellowed,

"Wolfram—!" Conrad couldn't finish the name as he fell into the water beside the blond. He coughed as he looked at Wolfram. He thought his former brother must be really upset. Much to his surprise, the blond laughed. A fine and genuine laugh,

"Now we're even," the blond said between the victorious laughter. Anissina and Gunter laughed at them too, forgetting the chaotic incident earlier. Conrad sighed at his former brother,

"You're not growing up at all," he couldn't help but chuckling also, "Don't laugh too loud Wolfram," Conrad said, half teasing the blond's bluntness. Wolfram threw his face aside immediately,

"Hmph!" he retorted with his usual style. Conrad could still see a trace of smile in Wolfram's face. He shook his head, sighing as he tried to stand up. Wolfram felt a firm grip on his waist, "hey—what are you doing? I can stand by myself!" he protested as Conrad helped him up. The brunette ignored him,

"I won't risk falling twice in a row, Wolfram," he replied slightly derisive again. Wolfram grinned,

"Yeah, whatever," he finally said, giving up. They finally stood on their own feet, dripping water. Wolfram sighed as he waved his hand impatiently, "this is stupid," he said, looking for something dry,

"Here," he heard a voice and a towel offered in front of him. He took the towel, "thank you—Yuuri?" he gasped. The Maou nodded,

"I'm back," he smiled sheepishly at Wolfram, and then turned to offer another towel at Conrad, "here you go, Conrad," he said. The brunette smiled,

"Thank you, Yuuri," he said. Yuuri nodded,

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling cheerfully as he started to help them both. The maids were still enjoying the sight in serenity. They didn't move an inch as another scene enroll,

"Towel will do no good, I'll offer you my instant help!" Anissina sounded energetic, directing the blower back to them. Gunter leap to the side, escaping. Yuuri followed him,

"RUN!" the Maou shouted as he turned away. Yuuri instinctively grabbed Wolfram's arm, dragging him along in the evasion. Wolfram looked shocked,

"Wha.. Yuuri—" he didn't get a chance to protest as the Maou pulled him away from the scene, he wasn't going to protest anyway.

Wolfram threw his glance back, looking at Conrad who was still standing behind him. In that short moment, Wolfram grabbed Conrad's arm also, who was slightly taken aback. Still the brunette went along with them, running together.

***

Murata smiled bitterly at the serene scene. He wasn't sure whether Yuuri already sorted out his feeling or not. At least Yuuri looked content now. He'd figured out the answer later. For now all he could do was observe.

He didn't know whether he should feel happy or sad. They seemed normal yet unusual at the same time. Or was it just him? He shook his head and turned away, then stopped abruptly,

"Lord Von Voltaire," he addressed the man in front of him, earning a formal gesture in return. The grey haired man stared at him for a second before he diverted his eyes to the others,

"Apparently Gunter doesn't need my help," he said. The lavender haired advisor somehow managed to save his life, sacrificing Dacascos instead in the process. The magical device blew to pieces the moment after he swept Dacascos off his feet. Murata laughed awkwardly at the sight,

"Clearly," he agreed. He fixed his glasses, staring at the grey haired man. Gwendal looked as strern and composed as usual. Murata could hardly guess what the man was thinking right now. But Gwendal didn't frown like he usually did. So the Sage would assume the silence as a positive sign.

'_Maybe things were better this way,'_ he added inwardly, brushing all the opposites thought away from his sagely mind.

* * *

**Dinner time.**

"Do you have fever?"

"No,"

"Fire Mazoku are weak against water, right?"

"No, Yuuri—that's how our elements' work, not our body,"

"But—you get seasick often. It's a proof of your weakness against water, right?"

"Look, Wimp," Wolfram's knife clanged loudly with the plate as he impatiently cut his meal, "Since I'm the fire wielder, I know best about it, alright? Let's leave it at that," he stated, hoping it would rein the questions. Yuuri seemed unsatisfied,

"But—" he was cut by Conrad, who was gently placing his hand on the Maou's shoulder,

"Yuuri, I can assure you he's fine. He was prone to fever a long time ago," Conrad received a deathly glare at that, "but I can assure you he always doing well now," he finished, turning to the blond, "right, Wolfram?" he smiled. Wolfram turned his face aside,

"Of course! Hmph!" he really looked like a brat that way. Yuuri finally gave up about the topic. He turned to his godfather now,

"What about you, Conrad? You look pale," he said, staring at his godfather's face. Conrad look stunned for a while before smiled it off,

"I'm fine Yuuri," he replied. Yuuri looked unconvinced. Wolfram stared at his former brother also,

"He looks the same to me," he pointed, noticing nothing different about Conrad. Yuuri exhaled,

"Wolfram, you're so insensitive," he said, shaking his head. Wolfram rolled his eyes,

"Hmph, whatever, I don't care anyway," he replied shortly, continuing to his meal. He glanced at Conrad for a second, _'that's true—Conrad's expression looked so tired,'_he thought, noticing the weariness in the usually calm face.

"Gwendal, was Conrad also prone to fever when he was little?" Yuuri asked. The grey haired man shrugged at the question,

"Not that I know—I don't see him that often," he answered. Conrad smiled at Yuuri,

"I traveled a lot with my father, Yuuri. Gwendal was busy with his own training. I mostly only get to see Wolfram and mother every time I return," he explained. Yuuri nodded in understanding. No wonder Gwendal knew nothing about him. Conrad continued, "And as much as I remember, I rarely get sick when I was a child," he added, assuring the Maou. Yuuri seemed content with the answer and brought another topic. Conrad patiently responded to his every word.

Wolfram looked at Conrad closely in curiosity, examining the hints of fatigues in his face. Conrad noticed this and met the emerald eyes. Wolfram quickly lowered his gaze, busying himself with the food again.

* * *

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're not going to lie down?"

"None of your business," Wolfram snapped. It was in the middle of the night, and he was still loud as ever. Conrad sighed understandingly at the blond's fluctuative manner. Conrad didn't respond. _'I knew he didn't get much sleep lately,'_ Wolfram thought as he looked at the laying man beside him. He sighed, "Sorry, I just can't sleep," he apologized for his rudeness earlier. Conrad smiled,

"You know it's not true. You're tired and you need to rest, Wolfram," Conrad's voice was so soft. It sounded more like drained than gentle. Wolfram sat on the bed, leaning on the wooden head,

"You need it more," he stated, slightly blushing. Conrad was going to open his mouth when Wolfram cut him, "don't argue!" he warned. Conrad smiled knowingly,

"Alright," he replied softly. It took a lot from the proud mazoku to actually admit his concern. Conrad knew it was best to do as he said right now. After all he was tired, and he didn't know how long he could pretend that he wasn't.

He closed his eyes, aware of the emerald eyes watching him. It didn't give him any discomfort though. In fact, he was utterly relieved. He no longer fought his desire to rest. He slowly faded from the entire surroundings—and then nothing. Finally he was able to sleep.

Wolfram was still in the same position as before, didn't bother moving at all. He watched Conrad closely, noticing the changes. The other man finally relaxed, sleeping soundly regardless of the stiff typical position. Wolfram's mind wandered,

'_Come to think of it.. I never saw him sleep like this,'_ he recalled in his thought, _'Conrad is always the last one to sleep and the first one to get up,'_ his gaze moved from Conrad to his sword beside the bed table. For someone whose life was always dancing in the line, who knows what could've happened? You got a dagger to your throat in the middle of the night as a regular event on daily basis. The feeling of insecurities was indeed disturbing.

Wolfram reached for his own sword, cuddling the sheathed weapon. He sighed as his mind became blurry. His eyes fluttered heavily against his will. He couldn't fight his own weariness. His head fell slightly to his side. He tried to cuddle the sword tighter, but it didn't help him from falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Do you like it? Please drop some comments! Kindly give me ideas.. :D

**NEXT: **Yuuri asked Wolfram to help him following Gunter and Conrad who went for a nostalgic horseriding. He earned a short sweet and sour event in return. On the other part of Shin Makoku, something came up. It was an emergency. What could possibly make the nine aristocrats gathered in blood pledge castle?


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE****: You probably noticed that I mixed everything from novel, manga, and anime (especially season 3). Tangled Lineage revolved around Conrad's heritage mainly, so there will be Dai Shimaron involved. But Saralegui, Geneus, and any kind related to the Shinzoku's are a non existent in this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**:

'_Everything will be alright.. Normal.. Nothing wil change..'_

Yuuri was laying on his bed, looked immensely bored. But no matter how dull the morning was, he didn't feel like experiencing the chaotic event yesterday. Anissina sure was scary as hell. Poor Gunter.. Poor Dacascos.. Yuuri was lucky enough to be able to escape with Wolfram—and Conrad.

'_Conrad..'_ the name resounded in his head. He sighed as he thought about his godfather. He missed the brunette a lot.

He hadn't spent much time with the soldier these days. Heck, he didn't even have the chance to talk to him. What could he say? Conrad had his own problem to deal with. He certainly couldn't babysit him all the time. And pray tell what did he do? He didn't make himself useful. He even let the jealousy over Wolfram erupted in his heart. He knew he shouldn't, even if he liked the blond.

Yes, he did. He liked Wolfram, and he was aware of that. He self-consciously admitted he was attracted to his ex fiance, and didn't feel like denying it anymore. Murata was right when he told him to determine his feeling. And this is the answer.

He liked Wolfram – possibly loved him.

And Wolfram was currently his godfather's fiance – possibly changed into worse.

'_What am I thinking?' _Yuuri shook his head. He reached for a teardrop pendant on his neck, holding it close to his chest. He missed Conrad a lot – and Wolfram.

Yuuri got up from the bed and walked to a drawer next to the window. He opened the wooden railed drawer, reaching something in it and pulled out a broach. A beautiful golden broach Wolfam gave him when he first came to Shin Makoku, right before his coronation started (1). He examined both precious things he had in his palm dearly.

'_It's different—they're different,' _Yuuri mused inwardly, referring to his feeling toward Wolfam. But whatever it was, he couldn't afford to let it affect his relationship with Conrad. The bond he shared with Wolfram was totally different with the one he had with Conrad. He definitely wouldn't risk it.

They were both important person to him.

"Maybe I really am so naïve—idiot," he mumbled to himself, staring at the dawn through the drops on window.

'_Conrad must be also feel bad about this whole thing, and he kept it hidden from me all this time to prevent me from worrying,'_ he thought, recalling the past days events. They became so distant somehow. Too formal for his taste, _'I can't let this happen!'_ he mentally shouted. He slipped the pendant inside his black uniform and decisively reached for the broach, putting it right on in his black trimmed collar.

"I have to talk to him!" Yuuri decided. The Maou stopped for a while, considering something. He then slammed the drawer closed and turned to the wardrobe nearby. He opened the grand-sized door, raking through the neatly hung black suits. He found what he has been looking for and smiled brightly.

'_My answer to Murata will have to wait,'_ he made up his mind up as he turned away, leaving the room with a glove and a ball in his hand.

* * *

Wolfram yawned as he leaned on the pillar. He was slightly sulking in the balcony right now.

"Damn that Conrad," he mumbled angrily. Apparently Conrad had left him in the bedroom, sneaking away. The truth was the brunette didn't sneak out. Wolfram was too dozed to realize he was leaving that morning. Whose fault it was that he slept late yesterday night?

He leaned on the stone railing, inhaling the morning air. He heard a faint voice, calling his name. He barely cared anyway. He ignored the voice and continued on his daydream. He was about to get some peace when something hit the back of his head—

"Damn it! Who is that?!" he exclaimed in anger as he turned to find the culprit. He looked down to the first ground and found him. The suspect grinned sheepishly in apologize,

"Sorry, Wolfram," Yuuri said. Wolfram glared at the Maou who took a few steps back,

"YOU STUPID WIMP! THAT HURTS!" he yelled, totally annoyed. Yuuri cringed, trembled slightly. He raised his hand,

"I'm sorry Wolfram," he apologized again, "you didn't hear me when I called you several times," he reasoned, still grinning. Wolfram twitched his eyebrows,

"THAT GAVE YOU NO REASON TO THROW THINGS AT PEOPLE!!" he shouted in louder voice, several maids dropped their laundries on the way. Yuuri saw Dacascos tripped on his walking stick from the shock. All eyes turned at Wolfram who was now blushed in embarassment. He cleared his throat, turning away. Yuuri hopped vigorously,

"Wolfram! Wait!! Don't leave!" he shouted as the blond figure gone from the balcony. "Wolfram!!!" he shouted again. No response. Yuuri shook his head, "He must be mad," he sighed. He was about to leave when a ball fell from above, rolling to his feet. He looked up and found the blond behind the railing again,

"Stay still, I'm coming downstairs," he told the Maou and left. Yuuri smiled cheerfully. He took the ball from the ground and walked to the bench, waiting for Wolfram. It didn't take long before the blond showed up,

"Wolfram!" he exclaimed, running to the prince's side, "I'm sorry, are you hurt?" he asked, obviously concerned. Wolfram rolled his eyes,

"Of course it's hurt, wimp!" he narrowed his eyes dangerously to the Maou as he rubbed his head. Yuuri cringed again,

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry—" he was cut by Wolfram's impatient gesture,

"Alright, I forgive you, just stop apologizing," he said, sighing as he continued, "Don't you have any dignity as a king?" he complained as he looked intensely at Yuuri. "What is it you want to talk about?" he asked. Yuuri smiled,

"I've been looking for Conrad since the morning, I couldn't find him anywhere. Do you know where—" the look on Wolfram's face silenced him. It looked like mentioning 'Conrad' wasn't the brightest idea. The blond looked scary now. Yuuri smiled nervously, "W-well, if you don't know then—I-I'll just go and – find him," Yuuri made a retreating steps, turning away. Wolfram sighed,

"Yuuri," he called. The Maou turned at the blond, slightly terrified. Wolfram's face was calmer now, "He left first thing in the morning, apparently went horseriding with Gunter," he answered finally. Yuuri's face looked disappointed,

"Oh, I see," the Maou replied. Wolfram noticed the glove in his hand and quickly understood,

"I can take you to them if you want," he offered, half sighing. Yuuri stared at him in disbelief,

"Are you sure?" he asked. Wolfram rolled his eyes impatiently,

"Fine if you don't want to," he said, stepping away. The blond was unbelievably irritable today. Yuuri chased him,

"Alright! Alright!" he grabbed the blond's arm, "Please take me to him," he persuaded as he leaned closer, more like clinging on the blond. Wolfram rolled his eyes,

"Really, Yuuri, you know how to persuade people," he stated as he smiled at the Maou, "Just go fetch Ao in the stables, meet me at the west gate," he said, gesturing at the visible small gate across the square. Yuuri nodded,

"Alright, but where are you going?" he asked.

"I left my horse on the other side," he answered. Yuuri nodded in understanding and left for the stables. Wolfram watched as his ex fiance walked away.

Even though he was a selfish, loud, insensitive, and such a temperamental person, he always knew what was going on around him. Yuuri and Conrad felt so much far-off somehow, and he didn't like it. Putting the jealousy aside, he knew he had to help them overcome the trouble.

'_Jelousy, eh?'_ he repeated mentally. To whom?

* * *

"Yuuri, why are you wearing that?" Wolfram asked as they left the gate, half way on the road. They were riding slowly side by side. Yuuri looked puzzled and started to search around his body,

"Huh? Am I wearing something unusual?" he asked, searching over his plain black uniform, his other hand was firmly on the rein. He looked at Wolfram and trailed from where the emerald eyes fixed upon. He immediately realized, "oh, this?" he touched the broach. Wolfram nodded,

"Yeah, that," he replied, "I thought you lost it," he added. Yuuri sighed at the word,

"Of course I didn't," he shook his head, "this is important for me," Wolfram blinked in disbelief,

"It is?" he asked again. Yuuri exhaled again,

"Of course it is, Wolfram," he replied softly, "this is you first gift, remember?" Wolfram smiled contently at that,

"I remember that. That's my treasured golden wings broach. I'm the one who put in on you before the coronation," he told the Maou, "and I also remember when you came back to Shin Makoku without it, telling me you've lost it somehow," he continued. Yuuri felt guilty at that,

"I did that time," he said. Wolfram's face looked disappointed. Yuuri brushed that off, "but it came back to me, and now it is my treasure also," he added, smiling brightly. Wolfram blinked again, stunned for a while before replying his smile,

"Glad to know that," he said before he speed up. Yuuri followed him closely.

* * *

This was not a mere training or sparring anymore. It was the real thing. A real fight.

Conrad leapt to his side, evading the next blow. As expected from Gunter, he was an excellent swordman, barely gave Conrad a chance to fight back. He kept on dodging until he found a chance to strike.

Now it was Gunter's turn to defend himself. Even though Conrad was his former student, his capability was nowhere beneath him. The moment Conrad started to call him by his first name instead of 'Von Kleist', he no longer acknowledged him as his undergraduate. They were an equal swordmans, soldiers who had sworn theirshelves to serve under the Maou.

Gunter evaded the last blow of Conrad's chained strikes swiftly by slipping to his left. Conrad stunned for a moment. Gunter used this chance to charge, swinging his sword to the brunette—

"Conrad! Gunter! Stop!!!" a voice was heard. Yuuri gasped as a sword flew in the air. It landed straightly on the ground far from the owner who was now resting on his back. It was Gunter who lost the fight. The lavender haired man turned to Yuuri,

"Heika—why are you here?" he asked, still laying on the grass. Yuuri ignored the question and rushed to them, followed closely by Wolfram. Conrad raised his sword tip from Gunter's neck,

"Yuuri.." he addressed the Maou. Yuuri's face was understandable. He was concerned of course,

"Why are you fighting?!" he exclaimed. Gunter smiled,

"No, Heika—you misunderstand, we weren't fighting," he said as he took Conrad's hand. The brunette helped the advisor up on his feet again. Conrad smiled at Yuuri also,

"It's as Gunter says, Yuuri," he added also. Yuuri shook his head,

"But you seemed so serious, like you're going to kill each other!" he stated again and turned to his side, "right, Wolfram?" he asked the blond's affirmation. Conrad stared at the blond. From the look on Wolfram's face, he could see he was as clueless as Yuuri. Wolfram was concerned also,

"Y-yeah, it seemed so," he agreed. Gunter shook his head,

"Wolfram, did you forget? Today was supposedly the anniversary to mark the founding of the military academy," he explained. Yuuri had heard that before. Gunter smiled, "I assure you, we're not fighting," he said. He turned to Conrad, smiling at him, "it's like a special activity, aside from the simple routines. Pretty nostalgic right, Conrad?" he said. Conrad nodded at that. Gunter turned to Yuuri again, "Heika, you would never believe we actually tried to kill each other right?" he asked. Yuuri quickly shook his head,

"N-no, of course not!" he said abruptly. He exhaled in relief, watching as Conrad went to retrieve the horses nearby. He led them to the group,

"Shall we go back, Heika?" he asked. Yuuri shrugged,

"Now? But I'd like to play catch with you for a while," he told the brunette. Conrad looked shocked for a while, but quickly brushed it off, smiling,

"Sure Yuuri, but I think we better play at the castle, at the usual spot" he suggested. Yuuri smiled brightly,

"Alright! Let's head back to the castle!" he said as he mounted Ao. Yuuri looked energetic and start to speed up. Wolfram mounted his own horse and rode passed Yuuri,

"Too slow, wimp," he mocked as he went first. Yuuri gaped and quickly chased after him,

"I'm not! Let's race!" he challenged, speeding up. Wolfram answered by galloping closely beside him.

Gunter took his sword from the ground, sheathing it and mounted on the horse. Conrad did the same and rode beside him. They watched the Maou and the prince blissfully. Gunter sighed,

"Ah… isn't it lively and peaceful?" he said in a soft voice, "—watching them together like this," he continued. Conrad nodded at that,

"Yes it is," he agreed. Gunter quickly turned his head at Conrad,

"Oh! I'm so sorry Conrad, I don't mean anything," he quickly apologized for earlier statement, "Wolfram is your fiance now, it's not in the right place to make that comment," he said. Conrad only smiled,

"It's fine, really," he said. He understood Gunter clearly. He felt as peaceful watching them together like that actually and he would be thrilled if the condition was the other way around. Gunter cleared his throat,

"How is it going between you and Wolfram?" he asked again. Conrad only stared at him. It looked like Gunter made a false question again, "I'm sorry, don't answer if—" Conrad suddeny chuckled,

"Don't act so reserved around me, Gunter," Conrad stated, earning a relieved smile from Gunter. "We're fine actually, very fine," he answered. Gunter blinked,

"It worked out then?" he smiled, slightly enthusiactic. Conrad shook his head,

"Not that far, but I think we made a good progress," he corrected. Conrad closed his eyes, hands still on the rein, "All this time, he was a brother I cared for. I never thought it would eventually came to this—" he started again, "Ever since we engaged, it was like I met a completely different person, everything went in diverse," Gunter looked at him in sympathy. Conrad suddenly smiled, "but knowing him from a different side might be a good thing," he stated. Gunter looked puzzled,

"What do you mean?" he asked. Conrad lifted his gaze to the sky, still smiling,

"I think—it's not impossible for me to see Wolfram as my fiance after all.."

* * *

"Admit it, you're just a slow wimp," Wolfram said as he handed the horse to his subordinate. Yuuri unmounted his own horse, glaring in protest,

"I'm not a wimp!" he objected. Wolfram rolled his eyes playfully. He won for sure. Yuuri still had a long way to learn to beat him in a race. The Maou sighed, looking back at the direction they came from, "what took them so long?" he asked, releasing the rein to the blond. Wolfram handed Ao to a guard nearby,

"It's us who went ahead, leaving them," he replied, looking at the same direction. They were no where on the sight, "maybe they ride slowly, got things to talk about," he told the Maou. Gunter was Conrad's teacher after all. Surely they had something to talk to occasionally. Wolfram walked together with Yuuri now. The Maou led them to the garden,

"Usually Conrad will go after me," he said as he observed the flowers. Wolfram snorted,

"Grow up, wimp. He can't look after you forever," he said. Yuuri glared in protest,

"I'm-not-a-wimp, Wolfram," he spelled it out for him, and got at idea, "Hmm, since he's your fiance now, I guess I can't spend more time with him, or you'll probably get mad," he teased. Wolfram's face flushed in embarassment,

"I-I won't!" he stated, "not everyone is an adulterous leech like you anyway," he said, still blushing. Wolfram hid his face by kneeling on the ground near the flowers. Yuuri smiled at the accusation and bent down at the flowers also,

"They're pretty.. Cherri sure is amazing," he complimented then pointed at the flowers,"Cherri's Red Sigh— Secret Gwendal – Conrad Stand upon the Earth – Beautiful Wolfram –" he repeated the name one by one. Wolfram sighed,

"Yuuri's naïvette," he said softly. Yuuri blinked, (2)

"Huh?"

"I heard that's the name of the newest flower. Mother was currently working on it before she left," Yuuri stunned at that. Wolfram suddenlt snorted, "A flower that resembles you— sounds tragic enough," he added. Yuuri scowled again,

"Hey!" he cut in protest. He stopped abruptly, kneeling down beside Wolfram also, "but I think that's great. That means I can finally become one of you people," he said, faint sadness was spotted in his voice. Wolfram quirked his eyebrows,

"Huh? What do you mean wimp?" he retorted in disbelief, "We're together from the start, right? You said yourself," he said. Yuuri only stared at him. Wolfram sighed, "Whether there's a Yuuri flower in this garden or not, you're still a part of us. We're one family," he told the Maou. The 'family' sounded off in Yuuri's ear, but he brushed it off with a smile. They fell into another silence. Wolfram suddenly speak,

"These flowers withered once, in the war. Only Conrad Stand upon the Earth still strongly grew on their root," he said, gesturing at the blue petals. Wolfram smiled, "—and he did came back alive.." he said. Yuuri knew this event of course.

He was once witnessed it when he was strayed into the demon mirror. He couldn't forget how life fared back then. The face of Wolfram when he handed to bouquet to him, Julia's tears as she cried into his shoulder, and the misery in Conrad's eyes as he rode into determined death. Each who had lived through the war bear a great pain within their heart, something Yuuri refused to experience in his life. He decided to change to gruesome topic,

"Ne Wolfram, what do you think of him?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram thought for a while before answering,

"The idea of him as my brother displease me once," he started, and then smiled, "but I certainly overcome it," he continued. Yuuri replied with a smile also,

"He's your fiance now, are you alright with that?" he asked again. Wolfram turned and stared at him. Yuuri felt a slight discomfort at that. Wolfram was silent for a moment, probably considering how he should answer,

"It terrified me at first, but—" he stopped, shaking his head, "The day I've spent with him recently make me realize how clueless I am about him," his voice was gentle, "I guess I can see him as a whole new person in my life now," he continued calmly. Did that count as a fiance also? Yuuri didn't know how to react, so he just smiled,

"He's an amazing person," the Maou stated. Wolfram nodded at that. No matter who was Conrad to them now, he was personally dear to everyone.

* * *

"Heika~~~~" Gunter whined as he clung to Yuuri. Wolfram and Conrad only smiled at them. Yuuri tried to escape his hugs,

"U-uh.. Gunter, let me go—" he struggled. Gunter kept on hovering over him. Conrad chuckled at the sight,

"You shouldn't run off like that, Heika," he told the Maou. Yuuri sighed at his godfather,

"You're such a worrywart, just like Gwendal," he mused. He shouted as the realization hit him, "Gwendal!!! Oh no! I completely forget!" he was panicking. Wolfram rolled his eyes,

"Somehow I'm not surprised. You're dead, Wimp," he said cynically. It was Yuuri's turn to whine now,

"What am I going to do?" he said, shaking his head. Wolfram exhaled at the Maou's recklessness,

"I'll talk to him for you," he said finally. Yuuri blinked at that,

"You will?" he asked again. Wolfram waved his hand impatiently,

"I will – Oh, here," he said as he threw a familiar glove at Yuuri, "Have fun," he added. Yuuri smiled brightly,

"Thank you Wolfram!" he said gratefully. Conrad smiled at the blond. Wolfram turned to the brunette and threw a ball at him, apparently missed.

"I guess you're the only one who can play catch with the wimp after all," he mumbled as he smiled, turning away. Gunter followed him as well, leaving the two behind. Conrad thanked him and turned to pick up the ball.

***

"So Conrad, how're you doing?" Yuuri asked, that was all he could came up with as a start. He broke the silence between the catches, passing the ball. Conrad caught it perfectly,

"I'm fine," he said, positioned himself for the next throw, "I'm sorry, I rarely attend to your side these days, Yuuri," he apologized. Yuuri smiled,

"Don't worry, I understand," he replied, passing the ball, "I'm the one who should apologize for not be able to be there when you need me," Conrad smiled at that also,

"I can always feel your support," he stated, throwing the ball back at Yuuri. Yuuri shook his head,

"Not just like that," he said, gripping the round thing in his hand, "I mean, you're always there when I'm down, when I'm feeling like talking. I just want you to know that I can do it for you as well," he stared at his godfather gloomily, "Yet you never told me anything," he added. Conrad's gaze became affecting,

"Yuuri.. I didn't mean it that way. I just don't know what to say," he explained. He never meant to be so secluded and distant. But that was how he was. Still he knew he couldn't be like that forever, "You can ask anything of me if you want to know," he offered, since he didn't know how to start. Yuuri apparently accept and nodded warmly. He passed the ball again,

"Ne, Conrad? Why did you fight with Gunter back then?" he asked,

"We're not fighting, Yuuri," Conrad replied calmly, "I invited him there to give him my answer," he answered after reconsidering. Yuuri looked puzzled,

"Huh? Answer?" he repeated. Conrad was ready to throw, but he lowered his arm. He smiled and decided to share a story to the Maou,

"I was Gunter's former student, a bad one I think," he started, "I was so thick headed, full of myself, and constantly causing trouble for him," Yuuri was just staring at him, listening. The brunette continued, "I doubted his capability once, saying his swordmanship was only a theory," he shook his head in regret, "then he challenged me to a duel, and I lost," he smiled bitterly, "I demand a rematch, but he refused, telling me it was useless," he said as he recalled the short conversation,

"_Give it up.. In your current state, I'll still win over you no matter what you do. Lord Conrad Weller, what is your sword fighting for?"_

"_What am I fighting for?"_

"_Are you fighting to make the mazokus you're living amongst recognize the strenght of those who were born from human and mazoku parents?"_

"…"

" – _And you don't care what happens to you for the sake of this purpose? If that is the case then your sword will never be able to defeat mine,"_

"_What gives you the right to say that? You, who has never fought on the battlefield but only waved your sword around inside a peaceful school building!"_

"_Let me ask you of this once again, Lord Weller.. What is your sword fighting for?"_

Conrad sighed at the memory, looking at Yuuri, "That was how it went between me and Gunter at that time, and I finally found my answer," he ended. Yuuri looked at the unwavering gaze in his godfather's eyes,

"What is your answer?" he asked. Conrad's expression was firm,

"Well, I had always thought that it wouldn't matter if I threw my life away, no matter what harm would befall on me, it wouldn't matter as long as I could protect what was important to me," Yuuri looked astounded over the fierce determination, feeling miserable. Conrad noticed this and smiled, "but I won't die, no matter what happens. I will survive. I will live and protect you to the very end," he stated. Yuuri gaped at him,

"Conrad.." he was lost for words. Conrad smiled,

"That is why I wield my sword, Yuuri," he continued, "Whatever you do or decide, I'll always support you, no matter what," he said determinedly, "I devoted myself to you, not only because you're a king, but also because you're an important person to me," Conrad ended contently,

"Thank you, Conrad," the Maou was taken aback, but it didn't prevent him to smile wholeheartedly. Yuuri knew it was his turn to return the favor, helping Conrad, be a support to him. Conrad deserved happiness. He'd do anything to make his godfather happy.

He would do it, _if he could_..

* * *

Wolfram knocked the door and came in, greeting his older brother. Gwendal stared at him from behind his desk. He was frowning, clearly anxious. Wolfram didn't like the atmosphere at all,

"Aniue, what happened?" he asked as he stepped closer. Gwendal grunted as he moved his hand, revealing stack of letters,

"Something bad for certain," he replied sternly. Wolfram noticed the emblems, symbols, and _silver codes.._

"Emergency letters? From Rochefort?" he asked, recognizing the purple insignia. He looked obviously confused. Gwendal took the letter and flip it all on the table on by one,

"Rochefort.. Radford.. Karbelnikoff.. Wincott.. Spitzberg.." he spelled the senders out. The blond recognized the rest as Gyllenhaal's, Bielefeld's, and Grantz's. Wolfram shook his head in utter apprehension,

"W-what is happening?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading..!! I guess this chapter is too long..  
**

I'll try to update as soon as possible. Reviews are appreciated, critics as well. Tell me if there's anything I should fix. Once again, I'm sorry about my English. I'll try harder. :D

(1) In case you didn't read the manga, Wolfram gave Yuuri a broach before Yuuri's coronation as the king of Shin Makoku. But apparently, Yuuri pay less attention to it, leaving the golden wings on earth. I never spotted him wearing that broach after that. WIMP!!!

(2) Yuuri's naivette is the newest creation by Cecillie. Appeared in certain episode where Yuuri went seperately with Murata for earth and couldn't come back.

(3) The Conrad and Gunter scene was taken from an episode 88 in season 3 KKM (I modify them of course).

**NEXT:** Yozak came back with undesirable news. Conrad stayed in his flawless solitude while Wolfram barely able to maintain his composure. Things were happening all over again. Yuuri would never hand Conrad to the human country for the second time. But will the aristocrats desire the same thing?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! So glad for the reviews! XD

NOTE: THIS IS NOT CONYUU. Sorry for the hints, I didn't mean it. Conrad has always been like that toward Yuuri since their first meeting, so I think Yuuri would never get the wrong idea (at least in this fict). They had a very strong bond, but not in a romantic way. :D

In case you misunderstood, when Conrad said _"It's not impossible for me to see Wolfram as my fiance,"_ that means he accepted Wolfram as his fiance. :P

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

He liked the blond..

He might have sincerely fallen in love with him now. But at the same time he knew he could do nothing since Wolfram was Conrad's fiance.

It was his turn to take care of his loved ones. He decided to help them and be a true support. Regardless of what he might feel, their happinesses come first. It was his decision. But the main question was whether his decision is right or _wrong_..

"I'm so tired," Yuuri mused as he took his glove off, waving his hand several times. The game was enough for today. He was tired yet he was happy. Everything turned out as it should be. The distance grew shorter between him and his godfather. At least one problem has solved. Conrad smiled at him,

"Maybe that's enough for today, Yuuri," he said from the distance, rubbing the ball in his hand. He was about to attend to Yuuri when he heard a voice,

"Lord Weller," someone addressed him from behind. Conrad turned to the unfamiliar voice, recognizing the green uniformed soldier as Gwendal's. It was unusual for Gwendal to send his subordinate. But still he replied with a formal gesture,

"What is it?" he asked the unfamiliar man. His poise was stern,

"His Excellency expected you in his office," he stated, referring to Gwendal. Yuuri suddenly popped out beside the brunette. The soldier quickly bowed,

"Heika," he addressed the king properly. Yuuri replied with an awkward nod. He was slightly worried since the soldier looked so tense. He turned to Conrad, who shared the same disquieting expression,

"Conrad, what is it?" the king asked. Conrad shook his ead as a reply,

"I don't know myself, Yuuri," he said calmly. Yuuri shrugged,

"Let's just see Gwendal then," he offered and led the way. Conrad walked beside his godson. The brunette noticed the Voltaire soldier was following them closely, quiet and alarmed.

* * *

"Excuse us," a knock was heard, followed by a voice.

"Come in," After hearing a response, the door opened, revealing the green uniformed soldier. He stepped in and nodded formally at Gwendal and Wolfram. He held the door handle and stepped aside before letting Yuuri in, followed closely by Conrad. "You may leave," the soldier quickly excused himself at Gwendal's dismissal gesture. The grey haired commandeer was frowning. Hard.

"Gwendal, what happened?" the king asked, clearly concerned. Wolfram walked toward him, holding a stack of letters in his hand. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat,

"This is what happens," the blond dropped them on the table in front of him,

"Eh?" he let out a confused tone, staring at the letters,

"Just look at them," Wolfram said in a serious tone, adding more concern in Yuuri's account. Conrad was silenced for he knew those symbols, and from the way Gwendal was looking at him, this can't be good.

"Uhm—" Yuuri flipped one of the letters, examining the glittery code, "silver is – emergency, right?" he asked, earning a scornful nod as a reply. Yuuri cringed and continued to examine the letter in his hand, "What has happened in Gyllenhaal?" he asked again, recognizing the light green insignia. Gwendal grunted. Wolfram stepped forward,

"Yes it means emergency. Not just Gyllenhaal Look at the rest, Yuuri. All of them bear the same code," he answered for Gwendal, pointing at the letters. Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise,

"Eeeeh??! 6—7—8—all of them?! From all parts of Shin Makoku?!" he exclaimed, taken aback. Each letter bear different symbol of aristocracy from each territory. Yuuri was perplexed, "Is there any war breaks out there? Silver means soldier—something emergency right?" he panicked. Gwendal frowned again. Just how much the slow king had learned?

"Silver means countrywide emergency, Heika," he started disdainfully, "If you aware of the codes shapes, it has one stripe, which means 'an action must be taken immediately'," he explained. If it had two stripes, then it means they already taken an action and required immediate respond only as a formality. Besides, if war errupted, pigeons would do better. Yuuri sighed in relief,

"I'm sorry, I panicked easily," he apologized and looked around. Wolfram shot him a look 'you-really-have-no-dignity-as-a-king-WIMP!'. Yuuri shuddered, reaching for another letter. He was dumfounded.

'_What does this means?' _The letters were written in such a difficult language, with extra 3 pages intro. _'Can't they make this simpler?'_ he mused inwardly. Nothing less expected from the aristocrats.

"I knew it," Wolfram said before snatching the letter back. "A wimp is a wimp," he murmured, not loud enough for Yuuri to hear since the king actually apologized. Conrad finally went into the conversation,

"Please brief us with the situation, Gwendal," he requested, more like demanded. The grey haired man nodded,

"Three outer Shin Makoku regions, Bielefeld, Radfort, and Gyllenhaal saw Dai Shimaron's fleets near the coast. Bielefeld and Gylenhall already sent their messengers and exchanged informations," he told them, eyes as strict as ever, "they immediately sent emergency letters to notify Rochefort, Spitzweg, Grantz, and Karbelnikoff whose letter arrived late," he continued, holding a parchment, "another three regions, Kleist, Voltaire, and Wincott spotted few armies near the outskirts," he said, crossing his finger solemnly. Yuuri was now at sea, completely lost,

'_I better not ask him to repeat that,' _he surpressed his intention and listened to Gwendal. The grey haired man shrugged,

"I take measure, their actions were rather drastic considering their single mission," he continued, suddenly staring at Conrad. Yuuri gulped,

"What mission? What do they want?" he asked. Wolfram huffed,

"They need to retrieve someone," he said passively. Gwendal finally sighed, gesturing to the letters before the king could ask 'who?',

"If you read the last page, the name's clearly written there, heika," he told the king, "everywhere," he added. Yuuri quickly took another envelope and scanned trough the last page, noticing a name in there. He was truly baffled.

_Conrad Weller, 4__th__ candidate, King of Dai Shimaron._

'_Conrad?'_

'_King of Dai Shimaron?'_

"B-but—how?!!" Yuuri gaped, "this must be a joke right?" he panicked again. Conrad stepped forward, reaching for the letter. He gazed his name on the page silently, and then turned to his godson,

"Yuuri.." he tried to calm the king. Yuuri shook his head,

"You can't be the king of Dai Shimaron!! It's not true right, Conrad?" he demanded a fair response, "You told me before. You don't have that 'von' in your name like Gwendal and Wolfram, since you're not a part of nobilities, then why?" he asked. Conrad pried his eyes elsewhere, anywhere but into the onyxes, sapphires, and emeralds..

"It's true that I'm not a part of Shin Makoku's nobles. I stayed because of my position as the son of your predecessor," he stated, avoiding the word 'mother'. He still evaded their gazes, "my father was a human, a descendent of Weller, one of the few royal families left in Dai Shimaron," he continued, staring at Yuuri's puzzled face, "I believe you already know that, Yuuri," he said calmly. Yuuri tried to recall,

'_Come to think of it, that's true,'_ he thought, _'Conrad once infiltrated Dai Shimaron, disguising as their high ranked army easily in the name of Weller,' _he finally gave a slight nod,

"Yeah, I remember that one," he mumbled, feeling dizzy now. Wolfram and Conrad rushed to his side,

"Yuuri," they said simultaneously as they helped the king to the seat. Gwendal apparently tried to catch Conrad's wild gaze. The brunette's face was clearly ominous.

A knock.

"Your Excellency," a sound was heard behind the wooden door,

"Come in," Gwendal grunted at the familiar voice. The door opened,

"Good afternoon," Yozak revealed himself without waiting any response. He suddenly felt pairs of eyes piercing into him in an instant. He then noticed the silver coded letters on the table, "so the news beat me here," he finally broke the silence. Wolfram rolled his eyes impatiently,

"That's great we can skip the story," he retorted, looking at the spy. "Any useful information?" he demanded. Yozak sighed at the warm welcome. He positioned himself near them,

"I got Dai Shimaron's troops everywhere behind me as I investigate," he told them, "apparently, since the last incident with Shousu, Belal was no longer held his position as their king. They need someone to presume the throne," he noted. Yuuri glanced at his godfather,

"Why it has to be Conrad? There must be plenty of candidates there, right?" he asked. Yozak shrugged,

"Well, they're more than willing though. But what I've heard from the council – oh, I finally had the chance to use the pink maid dress—" he was cut by a grumble from Gwendal. He quickly continued, "The council decided it was best if they have Conrad as the king, they can use him to the fullest advantage as heika's former subject," he explained. Wolfram snorted,

"To make it short, they want to use Conrad against Shin Makoku. How convenient," he declared sarcastically. Yuuri looked at the blond who was getting impatient, clearly irritated. Conrad stayed in his calm composure, as always. The maou could only exhaled,

"What can we do? They can't force Conrad to go there right?" he asked again, asking for assurance. Yozak shook his head,

"It's the other way around. They think they have every right on him, heika," he told the maou, "Conrad belongs to his father's homeland, Dai Shimaron," he stared at his captain, "even though he doesn't get the throne in the end, they can always get rid of him. That's how thing works," he explained. They would do anything to destroy Shin Makoku. Yuuri knew that was true,

"No way," he let out a desperate sound, turning to Conrad, "you won't go right, Conrad?" he pleaded. Conrad looked at him deeply,

"I only swore my allegiance to you, Yuuri, but—" he didn't know how to say it, clearly hesitating. Yuuri shrugged,

"But what?" he insisted. Wolfram glared at him impatiently,

"What do you think the ten aristocrats doing around, wimp?" he snapped, pointing at the envelopes, "These letters also indicating a request for urgent meeting," he explained, wacthing Yuuri's confised face, "they're the one who decide what should be done to Conrad," he ended bitterly. Yuuri was taken aback,

"No way, can't we just decide something for ourself?" he sighed in disbelief. Something just wouldn't change here. He lifted his gaze to Gwendal, "Don't tell me we ran out of time again," he said, hoping for otherwise. Gwendal looked indignant,

"I believe they're on the way," he replied. The grey haired man looked apathetic.

"Oh no.." Yuuri murmured. He was silent for a while, then turned Gwendal, "Gwendal, you're one of the ten aristocrats right?" he suddenly remembered, staring straight into the sapphires, "Will you send Conrad away?" he asked. That was a rather absurd question. Gwendal frowned deeper. Wolfram replied to that,

"What kind of question is that, Yuuri?" he retorted. Yuuri was about to protest, but Conrad broke into it,

"Yuuri, it's fine," he stated as he place his hand on the king's shoulder, reassuring him half-heartedly. Gwendal still made no response at all. Yuuri shook his head in disbelief,

"But Conrad—" he was cut by the awaited answer. Gwendal finally spoke,

"Heika, as much as I would hate it, I will decide on my behalf what best serves this country," he said ascetically. He stared at them before continuing, skipping the hazels, "but I assure you, I will never send him if there's any other way," he stated in rather moderate tone. Yuuri and Conrad blinked at that,

"Gwendal.." the king formed a smile in relief. Wolfram broke that,

"Don't get overjoyed, there're still eight aristocrats left, including uncle," he said matter-of-factly, brushing Yuuri's smile off his face,

'_darn.. He was right..'_ Yuuri mused inwardly. He watched as the blond continued,

"I'm certain that those humans of Dai Shimaron will kill Conrad after torturing all informations out of him," he stated his opinion, staring at the brunette, "I'm sure uncle will be more than thrilled," he said cynically. Yuuri cringed at that,

'_Is he that bad?'_ he questioned in his mind. Conrad turned to Wolfram,

"Wolfram, don't speak of your uncle that way. He still cares for this country's best interest," even if it was the fact, Conrad stated it quite hesitantly. Wolfram glared at that,

"It's his entire fault. Threatening us with the whole lineage thing, stupid rumors, laws and whatsoever" he snapped irritatedly. Conrad shook his head,

"Wolfram, even without that rumors in the first place, this problem with Dai Shimaron will still reach," he told the blond who was now huffed in silence. Yuuri also sighed,

'_But without those rumors, you would never be engaged in the first place,'_ he shrugged and turned to Yozak,

"Uhm.. Have you got any evidences regarding Conrad's heritage?" he asked. The orange haired man shook his head,

"Not yet, Heika," he answered, "I've been keeping track with this ensuing political issue in Dai Shimaron," he explained. Yuuri looked at the man behind the desk hopingly. Gwendal slightly frowned again,

"Giesela briefed me this morning about the assailants' condition, their injuries are healing, but they were still in comatose," he informed about their disadvantages. "We need more time—"

"HEIKA~~~~!!" Yuuri saw strands of lavender before the visitor jumped on him. Gwendal twitched his eyebrows irritatedly,

"Gunter, I appreciate if you would just knock," he mumbled. Gunter ignored him,

"Heika, they're here!" he said as he looked at Yuuri's confused face,

"Who?" Yuuri asked at the clinging man,

"The aristocrats!" Gunter raised his voice. Yuuri raised his voice,

"All?!" he exclaimed in horror. Gwendal turned his skeptical to the advisor. Gunter cleared his throat,

"No, just Lady Von Rochefort and Lord Von Karbelnikoff," He stated. Yuuri sighed in relief. Gunter was rather hysterical about it. Yuuri almost found it hard to belief Gunter was an aristocrat himself. He swept the thought in instant,

"What am I going to do now?" he asked his surroundings. Conrad and Yozak were out of the questions. Yuuri would rather not look into the blond's eyes right now. Gwendal answered for him,

"You don't have to meet them now. Gunter will attend to them until we can hold the meeting in place," he said. That was the best suggestion. Yuuri slumped in utter relief,

"T-thank you, Gwendal," he replied in gratitude. The grey haired commandeer turned to the rest,

"Conrad, Wolfram, you can stay with Heika," he said. It wasn't a request. "Yozak, came with me, I have another assignment for you," he ordered the spy as he stood from his seat, walking to the exit. Yozak only smiled,

"Yes, Your Excellency," he said as he followed the grey haired man out. Conrad stared at his companion,

"Yozak.." his look was contrite. Yozak threw a short glance at Conrad, sighing,

"Really Captain, you got one heck of a lineage there," he said, slightly brushing the other man's shoulder before he left.

* * *

"Conrad, are you alright?" Yuuri asked as he walked together with Conrad and Wolfram. They were escorting the king back to his room. Conrad smiled,

"I'm fine, Yuuri," he replied gently to reassure the king and himself. Wolfram said nothing and threw his glance away,

'_Of course he's not..' _he retorted inwardly. They were still talking about personal welfare. The blond was just walking quietly beside them, and then stopped abruptly. Yuuri shot a glance,

"Wolfram, what is it?" he asked, looking at the blond's shocked face. He looked at Conrad who shared the same expression and traced their gaze to the man in front of them. Wolfram trembled slightly,

"Uncle.." he gritted his teeth, staring coldly at the Bielefeld's ruler. He sure had a tendency to come at the perfect time,

"Heika," Waltorana nodded formally at Yuuri and turned to Wolfram, didn't bother looking at Conrad,

"Wolfram, I'm glad to see you well," he started, "you must already know why I am here," Wolfram snorted cynically,

"I belief Bielefeld is the farthest territory from here," he started, narrowing his eyes, "assuming from your early arrival, you've planned this all along didn't you?" he accused angrily. Waltorana deflected that,

"You know it's not true. I'm not that low," he defended himself, "I will never endanger Shin Makoku that way. Besides, how would I do that? Dai Shimaron's moves and motives are not in my account," he explained. Wolfram glared at him,

"Like I will fall for that," he snapped, though he knew himself that was true. Waltorana had nothing to do with the newest problem. Wolfram was too angry to admit that, "I belief you came only to sent him away," he pointed sarcatically. Conrad was silent. Waltorana's gaze met the cold hazels,

"My decision lies on Shin Makoku's best interest," he replied arrogantly before continuing, "Though I'll willingly send him there given the chance," he added, earning a silent threat from the brunette. Wolfram glowered,

"Somehow I'm not surprised. I should've known you're a heartless," he retorted. Yuuri could see Wolfram was furious right now. He looked at Waltorana's hurted face, wondering if this man has a heart at all. Waltorana slightly shook his head,

"I am not, Wolfram," he said in a lower voice, "I care a great deal for you, my dearest nephew," his fierceful tone was suprisingly soft, "Why did you choose to save him that way? It's an utter disgrace," he questioned,

"It's not in your place to say," Wolfram replied dangerously, surpressing the urge to yell. Waltorana lost his composure now,

"Wolfram, he's just a filthy half breed!" he bursted impatiently at his nephew's stubborness. Wolfram glared at him dangerously,

"That filthy half breed is my fiance!" he exclaimed in anger, sending true shock to the older man. Wolfram didn't know what happened next. He made a retreating step, turning away,

'_Damn it!'_ He cursed, actually running from the spot.

"Wolfram!" Conrad called him, but not moving an inch. The brunette's flawless composure was lost as he saw the blond ran off. Yuuri was speechless, still he surpressed everything,

"After him, Conrad. Leave me," he said understandingly. He stared at his godson,

"Yuuri.." It was never right to leave the king by himself. But Waltorana would never hurt Yuuri, he knew that,

"Go," Yuuri insisted. Conrad nodded affirmatively and left.

Yuuri watched his godfather's fast steps turned on the corridor. He shook his head sadly and turned to the other man, "Why?"

"Why?" Waltorana repeated the question, "for the best of course," he stated coldly. Yuuri sighed,

"I know you cared for Wolfram, but why did you hurt him?" he asked again, "I saw your face saddened when he called you a heartless," he stated. Waltorana reacted to this but quickly brushed it off. Yuuri stared at the stoic man as reached for his black trimmed collar,

"Remember this?" he said, bringing the golden winged broach into view. Waltorana looked surprised,

"That's—" he was taken aback, recognizing the tiny pretty thing in Yuuri's posession. The king smiled,

"Wolfram gave it to me before my coronation. He said it was his treasure, a gift from his uncle," he told the man as he stroke the wings gently, "He cared for you a great deal," he added, staring at Waltorana's altered expression,

"I never intended to hurt my nephew," he finally said, lowering his gaze aside. Yuuri stepped closer,

"You hurt the people he loved," he said bitterly, before continuing, "That is so much worse," he ended. Waltorana refused to look at him. He knew he had hurted Wolfram. And by doing that,

He hurted himself all the way..

* * *

Wolfram ran to the farthest dark corridor in the west, hiding himself in the shadows. He stood silently while turning his back at the setting sun. Conrad managed to run after him, approaching with care,

"Wolfram.." he called softly, earning an shout as an answer,

"Go away!" the blond snapped. Conrad knew better than to stay, but he would never leave at this point. He approached the blond carefully,

"Wolfram, let's go back, they're expecting us at the dinner," he tried to no avail,

"Screw that!" Wolfram yelled. Conrad couldn't see Wolfram's expression behind the blond locks, hidden by the shadow,

"Wolfram, please listen to me," he said, reaching for the blond. Wolfram felt Conrad's gentle touch on his shoulder,

"Screw everything—" he gritted his teeth, "this engagement, this castle, the selfish aristocrats, everything," his voice trembled in anger. He then felt strong arms encircling his shoulder from behind,

"Conrad.." he felt the other man shuddered slightly. The brunette breathed heavily between the golden locks,

"Forgive me.." Conrad whispered in his ear as he pulled the trembling blond closer. Wolfram felt sheer guilt streamed in his veins,

'_Why am I mad at every thing? He is the one who should scream his lungs out for this unjust fate.. He is the one who hurt the most..' _

"For what?" Wolfram turned his body toward the brunette. He couldn't see the face since he turned his back on the sun, but he could feel the brunette leaned closer,

"For everything.." Conrad said as he closed the distance between them—in a fair kiss.

_'You don't have to..'_

"You really don't have to," the blond whispered as he rested his head on the taller man's chest, giving up in the gentle embrace.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? Please tell me!!

I don't know why, but I enjoy writing this chapter (especially the last part).. *grin*

Don't worry, I'm not going to expose too much political views here, it'll blow my head off.. :D

**YUURAM OR CONWOLF..?! ARRRRRRGH~~~~!!!!**

**NEXT: **The meeting started. Wolfram was agitated. Yuuri will do anything to prevent the worse, but Murata dragged him back to earth in a very perfect time. He swore he'd kill his best friend later. Anyone missed Earth?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews….!! *bows*

I don't know if I can do ConWolf since this story is mainly Yuuram, forcing things doesn't seem right. I've wrote the outlines (I can't believe how I've written Yuuri in later chapters) and I'm not sure if I can change it.

**Anyway, this story is just for fun. I can't do 2 pairings at once in this story (ConradxYuurixWolfram is out of the question, I'll be killed). So please don't be mad, I want everyone to be happy..**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

That was stupid.

Utterly stupid.

'_Idiot!_' he cursed in his mind as he recalled the previous scene. The scene where he kissed Conrad Weller, well—he was being kissed. Not voluntarily though, but as much as he hesitated, he didn't push the other man. Where's the difference?

It was partly his fault, _if _it was a mistake in the first place.

'_What the heck was Conrad thinking?!_' he shouted mentally. He recalled how he surrendered in that gentle embrace, _'what was I thinking??'_ He thought he had overcome everything. Yes, he did overcome everything. He didn't hate the brunette, and he certainly cared for him a lot. But after that short kiss. All he felt was remorse.

He sighed.

Two days had passed since then. It wasn't that hard to avoid Conrad since he apparently shared the same discomfort. After that night, he didn't speak a word to Wolfram. All they did was staring blankly at each other before the blond finally drowned himself beneath the thick blanket. The night wasn't cold, but he didn't feel like going into the surface and face the other man.

Yesterday night Conrad also didn't come back, probably attended to the other three aristocrats' arrival. The blond was told to stay in his room and he just agreed to that. He was worried enough to actually refuse the request, but he wanted to be alone as much as he wanted to be there.

Wolfram whisked his thoughts off as he spotted the orange haired spy and his horse. Yozak waved at him,

"Your Excellency….!!" He called in his usual carefree tone, greeting the prince. Wolfram slightly lifted his hand, replying the greetings. He didn't expect to see him around. He was about to skip the company when Yozak approached him. He couldn't do anything but ask,

"Yozak, where are you going?" Wolfram asked as he tilted his head to the prepared horse. Shouldn't he stay at a time like this? Nine aristocrats were about to hold a meeting, surely he was needed here.

"I'm leaving on a mission—" he paused, noticing the change in the blond's expression, "—from His Excellency Gwendal," he added. Wolfram looked puzzled,

"Aniue?" What mission?" he asked curiously. Yozak looked into the emerald eyes and quickly decided he had to lie,

"Spying.. As usual," his tone was carefree, slightly indicating that it was none other than the usually boring mission. But Wolfram didn't drop the matter,

"Where?" he asked again, knowing Gwendal would never send Yozak into a mission less important than the urgent meeting now. Yozak shrugged,

"An insignificant place," he replied. Wolfram was about to ask when Yozak raised his hand, "let's drop the topic now shall we?" He stated and smiled, "this is a fine day, I hate to leave for duty, so better not to talk about that boring things," he reasoned hopefully. Wolfram didn't buy it, but he only snorted,

"Lame excuse," he said. He knew something was off. Yozak was clearly hesitating. The blond let it go, knowing it wouldn't go anywhere, "let's talk about something else then," he offered. Yozak smiled,

"How are you doing?" Yozak asked as a start. The blond gave him a skeptical look,

"Anything better than that?" he asked, starting to walk. Yozak chuckled,

"I asked you wholeheartedly, Your Excellency," he stated as he followed Wolfram, strolling by his side. Wolfram made a quick smile,

"I'm fine," he replied as fast. Yozak knew he wasn't, but he also dropped it. He had another question in mind, not entirely sure whether he should ask,

"How is it going between you and captain?" he asked. Wolfram's face cringed at the question, but he quickly shook his head,

"Just fine.." He replied in a lower tone. Yozak didn't reply, holding his tongue to ask another question. He just couldn't help being curious. The blond continued to walk around the training ground beside him,

"Yozak.." Wolfram started this time, "You are still working on the investigation?" he asked hesitantly, referring to Conrad's heritage. Yozak nodded,

"Yes—but it was delayed," he was sure the prince would questioned it, "—you know, this Dai Shimaron's affairs are pretty troublesome, a change in priority I guess," he told the unusually quiet blond. He gave it a quick thought before asking, "Don't tell me.. you want me to stop?" he used a teasing tone. Wolfram jerked at that,

"What's with that question?" he protested. Yozak smirked,

"It's just a question," he said, still smiling. But it quickly faded as he noticed the new expression on the other boy's face. Wolfram shook his head faintly,

"No.. I just want you to make it sooner," he told the orange haired man. It was surprising. Yozak raised an eyebrow,

"Why?" he asked. Wolfram rolled his eyes, as it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Because I want to know the truth," he grunted. For a while he put on his challenging looks to the spy, but suddenly he threw his gaze somewhere else, "—then all this ill façade will be over," he murmured softly. Yozak stunned at his choice of words,

"Your Excellency.." He only stared at the younger man. Wolfram sighed,

"Conrad.. he.. really forced himself," he paused as he gave it a second thought. He knew Conrad was anxious, though he refused to show how troubled he was, he still held that reassuring smile on his face, "—I just don't like to see him the way he is now," he continued bitterly, "I wish for all of this to be over." Yozak made a face,

"You want to free yourself from Captain?" he asked. Wolfram glared at him,

"N-no!—I mean—what kind of question is that?" he retorted as he paced forward. Yozak sighed at the edgy manner,

"Just answer," he replied, slightly demanding though he knew his question was slightly crossed the line. Wolfram shrugged and slowed down, still avoiding the blue eyes,

"Of course not.. I'm a responsible Mazoku, I will stay by his side since it was me who agreed in the first place," he answered drearily. Yozak was getting impatient, this pride thingy really got on his nerves,

"I'm not asking about your act, I ask about what do you really want," he said in a firm tone. Wolfram shrugged uncomfortably,

"I just want everything back in place, normal," he answered hesitantly. How did the supposedly 5 minutes chit chat turned this way?

"You're not happy then?" It wasn't a question. Wolfram gave him a frail threatening look, still not answering. Yozak grimaced, "Do you love captain?" That question made Wolfram's steps stopped abruptly. That was a very straightforward question, even for his taste. He gave Yozak a cynical look,

"It's a quite pointless question, Yozak.. What difference does it make?" he retorted, clearly irritated. Yozak gave him an equal look,

"Wrong answer," he replied. Wolfram glared at him but quickly lowered his gaze. He didn't know how to answer. He cared for the brunette of course, no doubt. But—was he in love with him?

"Enough with the question," the blond avoided his gaze and turned away. Yozak grabbed his arm,

"Stop running away, Wolfram," he said in a stern voice. It was rare for Yozak to call him without his title. Wolfram impatiently pulled his arm away,

"That's none of your business!" he snapped, daring the blues. "Really, you sounded like a jealous lover," he glowered loud enough. Yozak sniffed,

"So what if I am, Your Excellency?" he asked the totally bewildered blond. Wolfram gaped at that. His title was back, his composure left.

"Huh?! You—"

"Forget it.." Yozak sighed, "I'm sorry I said and asked things out of the line," he apologized quietly. "Captain cared a great deal about you. I guess he really feels guilty for all you've done for his sake. He tried his best to make you happy.." Wolfram shrugged uncomfortably,

"Everyone knows this was just stupid politics, we are all ready to take any consequences," he said. They were trained soldiers, prideful ones. Yozak shook his head,

"But it was different from Captain's point of view, whether if it was you or His Excellency Gwendal, he would not leave things as it is. That's why he always–" Yozak paused, thinking for a while. He wasn't sure if he should tell him this or not. Wolfram frowned,

"What do you mean? What he has been doing?" he asked. Yozak muttered something like self-cursing before he sighed,

"In order to make things easier, and for the better at the very least, Captain has been trying to make you -- fall in love with him," he told the blond, partly blaming the Great Sage for that. It was the Great Sage's extraordinary cursed ideas. Wolfram's eyes widened in surprise,

"He what?! But I—he?!" Wolfram was taken aback. His reaction was acceptable. '_Conrad—he has been trying to what?!—could it be.. that sleeping together, that kiss?!!—_'He tried to block his train of thoughts, "That is ridiculous.. This doesn't make any sense at all,"

"Your Excellency—"

"Does he loves me, Yozak?" The blond asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. Yozak sighed,

"You should ask the Captain about that," he replied. Yozak shrugged, "I can't get into his head to figure how he feels anyway, not to mention he'll kill me later if he finds out I told you this," he continued. Wolfram slumped into the stone bench,

"This is so confusing, what do you expect me to do?" he asked. Loved him back? Yozak quietly sat beside him,

"Be honest, sort things out directly. It was better than keep on floating in uncertainty. Whatever it is in the end, we'll figure something out later," he said reassuringly, though he felt uncertain himself. Wolfram just nodded faintly,

"I'll think about that.." he said finally. He sighed and lifted his gaze to Yozak, "It's still surprised me on how much you understand Conrad more than anyone else here, even I as his former brother and fiance," Yozak only chuckled,

"I've known him even before you were born, that's just natural," he answered. Conrad spent more times with him than with his royal family anyway. Wolfram nodded,

"Next time If I get the chance, I'll talk to him," he told the other man, who was now hiding his worried face. Wolfram sighed, "for now.. I just hope things turn out well, and Conrad doesn't have to leave.." he added. Yozak forced a smile,

"For now.." he repeated, surpressing his guilt. He dismissed his thought and stood up, "then I'll take my leave, Your Excellency," he said, nodding slightly with a smile. Wolfram also rose from the bench,

"Have a safe trip – whatever it is," he added. Yozak chuckled at that, smiling as he mounted his horse,

"Till then, Your Excellency," he said as he rode off. Wolfram saw the changes in the other man's expression seconds before he turned away. What was that?

***

'_I have to apologize later to Captain,_' he mused inwardly as he tightened his grip on the rein. Too many problems lined up in a row. They picked such a good time to appear as one and broke many hearts into pieces. Life knows what it's doing.

Yozak quickened his pace as he took a short cut to the shrine. He shrugged in his thought. Maybe he was too hard back then, saying things he shouldn't. Conrad and Wolfram never wanted it in the first place. No one wanted things to be this way. He was too carried away.

Luckily things went well. He had hoped Wolfram would manage to talk it out before everything was too late.

_Late?_

Everything was planned. He despised that but he fully understood. He suddenly remembered Wolfram and how he had lied to the blond. For now? Hope?

The result had been determined even before the meeting started.

* * *

Here he was now, at the peaceful looking shrine.

He walked toward the shrine gate, welcomed by the maidens. They soundlessly led him to where the Sage and the Original King were waiting.

"Your Eminence," Yozak bowed formally before him. Usually he wouldn't bother made any formal gestures at all, but in the presence of the Original King, he had to. The Great Sage nodded slightly,

"Thank you for coming, Yozak," he said. He noticed Yozak's eyes curiously searching around the hall, "He'll be here shortly—or longer," he told the spy as he sighed. Yozak chuckled,

"It's fine by me, Your Eminence. What can I do for you?" he asked. Murata touched his frame, fixing the glasses reflexively,

"There's nothing much I could say.. and I'm sure you already know," referring to the fact about the meeting. Yozak's displeased expression was clear in the dim hall,

"Can't we do something about that?" he asked. The Sage's expression already hinted a comprehensible 'No'. He knew it was final. "What about Heika? He won't let Captain go," he asked again. Murata only shook his head,

"I'll take care of Shibuya. I know he'll never approve, but it is for the best," he replied, somehow sounded unusually bitter. Yozak sighed,

"It is always for the best.." he muttered faintly, but loud enough for The Sage to hear,

"There's always a way for everything, Yozak," he said as he reached for something in his front pocket. He took out a chain, "for now, we do what we can do," he added, handing the silver coated chain to the spy,

"What's this? An amulet?" he observed the tiny things in his hand. Hardly a circle with the original king's crest embedded in the middle.

"That is Shinou's. He told me to lend this to Lord Weller, but don't give it to him now." He said as he watched the spy hid the amulet in his sleeve. "Make sure you tell him to keep this close wherever he goes," he informed. Yozak eyed him apprehensively,

"Care to tell me what you've planned this time, Your Eminence?" he asked. Murata didn't answer. The other man came into the view,

"He doesn't scheme anything this time. The amulet is only an insurance for Weller's safety," Shinou explained, smiling slightly at the sighing Sage. Yozak quickly bowed in front of the original king,

"Shinou-heika," he addressed him formally. Yozak turned to look at both of them, "is this some kind of generosity?" he asked, referring to their unusual effort to help. Shinou stepped closer and stopped beside the Sage,

"I'd call it responsibility, Guriere.." He replied and watched the spy intensely, "though originally Weller belonged in the human country, ever since he pledge his loyalty to me, he already become part of Shin Makoku," he stated. His voice was resonating deeply. Yozak made a relieved face at the statement. Murata smiled,

"We can't do much. But have faith in Lord Weller and Shibuya also, Yozak," he assured. The orange haired man expression suddenly changed as he remembered the other boy,

"What about His Excellency Wolfram? He'll take the news as bad as Heika, if not worse," he asked, worried slightly. Murata's face altered in a second as if he was unsure himself how to answer the question, but he just smiled,

"Leave him to Shibuya—to me," he added, staring at Yozak's uneasy eyes, "just concentrate on Lord Weller as Lord Von Voltaire told you. He's your priority now," he told the spy. Yozak only nodded,

"Understood.. Then I'll take my leave," he excused himself formally. Murata nodded slightly,

"Have a safe trip," he said. Yozak was about to turn when Shinou called,

"Guriere," Yozak quickly stopped and turned to the original king. Shinou made a strange smile, "The amulet is mine. Make sure you notify Lord Weller to return it to me _personally_," he said. The orange haired man finally smiled and bowed,

"I'll see him to that, Heika," he said, slightly sighing in gratitude. He excused himself again and left.

Murata watched until the grand door closed. The shrine maidens escorted the spy out to the exit. He sighed as he leaned to one of the four forbidden boxes, "It's you fault, Shinou.." he muttered. Shinou sat on the box next to him,

"So now it's mine?" his tone was deep yet playful. He grinned at the Sage, "this is the first time I really had nothing to do with a problem this interesting. That is a fair self distinction. Don't you think?" Murata only sighed,

"You could have done something, but you didn't," he complained. The original king shifted in his seat,

"Leave that to Yuuri, I'm already retired," he answered with a groan. Murata rolled his eyes,

"You really are wearisome," he mused. Shinou chuckled at that. Murata raised his head to gaze at the gleaming translucent ceiling, "sometimes I don't understand you.." Shinou smiled at the statement,

"No, my sage.. You just understand me too well," he replied softly as he joined in the serene sight. Murata closed his eyes. It was so quiet before Shinou suddenly speak, "four hours on Earth.." He received a sigh as reply,

"I know.."

* * *

Yuuri felt a little relieved as Wolfram fixed his robe, though he did hear several mutterings as 'inappropriate—not a fiance—' from the halfheartedly protesting blond. He didn't mind since he refused to be tended by anyone else, except Gunther. But now the lavender haired advisor had his own role to play as one of the ten aristocrats.

'_I feel sick,_' Yuuri wondered if his face had turned green. He was standing right in front of the grand sized door where the 9 aristocrats were waiting behind it. The thought of a meeting with them made him shudder, but he realized there's someone else, who should feel more anxious,

"Conrad.." his sound was more like a plea. The brunette only shook his head,

"Yuuri, I told you its fine," he replied as gentle as ever. Yuuri had been asking that countless times already. He couldn't help but wondering how Conrad managed to maintain his composure at a time like this. Yuuri sighed,

"Stop telling me its fine, will you? I'm extremely worried here," he mused. Wolfram draped the purple silk across his shoulder,

"Wimp," he muttered. Yuuri turned his head at him,

"Don't call me a wimp! You're worried too aren't you?" he pointed. Wolfram only rolled his eyes,

"Hmph!" he responded as he put the golden broach on Yuuri's collar. He stepped away as he finished, "done," he said in amusement. Yuuri smiled,

"Thank you," he said. The king then nodded at Conrad who reflexively gestured the guard to open the door.

The door creaked open. Yuuri waited patiently for his formal arrival notification, but it never came. Instead, he heard an unexpected order,

"Lord Conrad Weller, you may enter.."

Wolfram stared at the guard, obviously puzzled, "huh? Yuuri has to come first before Conrad, right?" but the guard didn't answer. "Conrad? Hey—" The blond turned to Conrad who was determinedly walking toward the slightly opened door. Yuuri was about to hold his godfather too when he suddenly felt someone strangled him from behind,

"Conr—hey! What's this?!" he struggled hard in the equally strong grip. The blond quickly turned to the young king,

"Your Eminence! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed as he rushed to help the Maou. Yuuri gasped as he finally noticed the familiar glasses and strands of black hair,

"Murata?" he was taken aback. For a moment there he didn't struggle that much, giving the other boy an opportunity to drag him further.

"Come with me, Shibuya," he said as his ankle touched the stone edge of the fountain. They heard a faint voice from inside the meeting hall, Gwendal's deep resounded voice,

"_In the absence of our Maou, we will have to proceed the meeting—_,"

Wolfram was confused, should he held Conrad or rushed to Yuuri's aid, though both were pointless acts indeed. Murata turned to the blond, who was now standing in front of them, "I'm sorry, Lord Von Bielefeld," he said as he pulled Yuuri with him. The Maou gaped,

"But—Conrad—" he lost to their weight as they struggled. He desperately tried to reach for Wolfram,

"Yuuri!" the prince shouted as he watched the Maou partly sunk in the swirling water. He went after him, entering the pool, but not fast enough to stay together.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri managed to call before he drowned entirely. The water splashed wildly before it calmed in a split second. They were gone.

Wolfram tried to reach for any sign of Yuuri, but he was already gone. He averted his gaze to Conrad, but the brunet was also gone, lost behind the closed door. Dacascos and few maids arrived at his side, offering their help. "Your Excellency!" Doria rushed from across the ground, carrying a towel. The blond then realized he was kneeling in the fountain now, partly drenched in water. He wanted to yell loudly.

But he didn't even have enough breath to sigh in disappointment.

* * *

"Murata! What are you doing?!! – No, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Yuuri bursted at his friend. Murata only shook his head,

"Sorry Shibuya," he said as he stood up in the bath tub. Yuuri grabbed his hand,

"I need to get back, NOW!" he ordered, slightly furious. No one could blame his anxiety though. Murata pulled his arm and turned away,

"4 hours, and we left," he ended and ran through the sliding door. "Mama-san," he nodded slightly, forcing a quick smile as he passed Shibuya Miko in the alley,

"ken-chan!" she raised her hand, waving a little. She turned to offer a towel at Yuuri, but the Maou only dashed pass her, "Yuu-chan!" she exclaimed as she watched her son chasing the runaway Sage,

"WAIT MURATA!!" he shouted as he banged the front door open. His friend was already escaping in that soaked attire, "MURATA~~~~~~!!"

***

Shori was getting impatient. Yuuri had been sulking for almost 3 hours. He heard the detailed story about Conrad's tangled heritage and the growing tense between Dai Shimaron and Shin Makoku from his younger brother. He mentioned unfamiliar name like Waltorana and explained that the man really hated Conrad. Some parts were missing in his story, but it doesn't really matter. Yuuri was only worried about his godfather's wellbeing, that's just natural. But this is too much already.

"I have to get back, this is bad.." Yuuri muttered helplessly as he drowned his face in his arm. Shori seated himself next to the Maou,

"So you've been saying for almost 10 times already," he replied, slightly annoyed. Yuuri shot him a glare,

"Forgive me for worrying, but show me some sympathy will you, Shori?" he said, slightly cynicall. Shori reached out to Yuuri,

"It's Onii-chan," he fixed. Yuuri felt a palm rested on his head, stroking it gently,

"Stop it, Shori," he shook his head in protest, "I'm in a bad mood here," he mumbled. Shori sighed patiently,

"Yuuri.."

"I don't understand why Murata did that," he began _again. _Shori knowingly exhaled,

"Maybe he was just trying to protect you," he told his younger brother. Yuuri pouted,

"I'm not a kid, it's not like I need some sort of protections," he protested as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Shori shook his head,

"That's not what I mean. Maybe he was trying to protect you from harming others," he said, looking into Yuuri's eyes. "I believe he helped you so you wouldn't make any false decision," Shori carefully explained. It wasn't everyday he voluntarily supported that friend-of-his-brother, but he couldn't leave this misunderstanding as it is. Yuuri shrugged in defeat,

"I know.. I figured as much," he said. "But I still hate it when everyone treats me like a kid," he continued, looking at his brother. Shori replied him with a smile,

"Then don't act like one," he stated plainly. Yuuri slightly made a protesting face, but he knew his brother was right. He sighed again,

"I know, but Shori…"

"Stop whining, Yuu-chan,"

"Boys~~" Miko called cheerfully as she brought in a tray. She bent on the table and placed a cup of tea for each of them, "here you go!" she said with a warm smile. Yuuri took the cup,

"Thank you, mother," he said as he took a sip. Miko shook her head,

"It's mama, Yuu-chan," she protested as usual before suddenly spoke again. "Ne, Yuu-chan, how's Wolf-chan doing?" she asked rather enthusiastically. Yuuri smiled faintly,

"He's well—he's doing fine in Shin Makoku," he replied. Miko nodded,

"Do you give him my present?" she asked. Yuuri quickly remembered the pink wrapped present he hid under his bed. He was going to give it back then if it wasn't because of the stupid lineage matter. The maou made a sheepish smile at his mother,

"I'm sorry mother, I forgot.. Many things happened in Shin Makoku," he explained, letting the words drifted off. Miko just nodded at that. Shori suddenly spoke again,

"Come to think of it—we've been talking for hours, catching up about things in Shin Makoku. But you didn't even mention Wolfram even a single bit," Shori pointed out in curiousity. Yuuri gaped at that. Miko quickly grabbed Yuuri's palm earnestly,

"Yuu-chan! Don't tell me you're in a lovers quarrel!" She sounded overly worried. Yuuri squeezed her hand in a reassuring effort,

"N-no! We're fine really! We're just fine.." his voice betrayed him at the end of the convincing attempt. It slipped Miko's attention, but not Shori's. The older man muttered something mocking before Yuuri shot him a dangerous glare.

He sighed at his surroundings. He just wanted to talk.

"Well.. Something has been bothering me lately—, it has nothing to do with Wolfram," he quickly added to avoid any further misunderstanding. "It's about Conrad," he started. Shori sniffed,

"Him _again_?!" he was annoyed for sure. Yuuri turned at him in equal annoyance,

"Don't use that tone, Shori. This matter is completely different!" he said, almost yelling. Shori was about to answer when his mother rushed to sit between them,

"Tell me what happened, Yuu-chan!" she urged, slightly clung to Yuuri. The Maou wondered if he had made a good decision to talk. Good or bad, he needed it anyway.

"err.. I want something that belongs to Conrad. I don't know if he wants _it_ as much as I do, but _it_ is so important for both of us," he said. His voice was a bit sad. Miko stared at her son closely,

"Can't you share?" she asked unknowingly. Yuuri cringed,

"Certainly no," he stated, _'how we are supposed to share Wolfram?' _he asked mentally. Miko shrugged,

"Does it make any difference if _it_ belongs to Conrad or to you?" she asked again. Yuuri nodded,

"A huge different in all cases," he replied with a sigh. Shori fiercely stared at his younger brother, apparently trying to comprehend _'what the heck is this IT?'_

"Oh.. Does he know you want _it_?"Miko asked. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably again,

"_I_-_it_ was once mine, but I never really say anything about _it_," he answered. Shori's eyebrows twitched again. Miko gave Yuuri a puzzled look,

"Okay, but have you ever say it directly to him that you really want _it_?" she insisted. Yuuri sighed,

"No.."

"Then tell him!"

"That seems—rather unethical," he replied, voice full of uncertainty. Shori frowned openly at him,

'_How important is this 'it' anyway??' _he desperately asked in his mind. He watched as his mother sighed softly,

"Yuu-chan, you're such a boy. How will Conrad know if you never tell? Who knows he actually wants to give it back to you? Maybe he has been waiting for you to ask him directly," she suggested. Yuuri forced an awkward smile,

"uh.. that doesn't make any sense," considering the _it_ was Wolfram in person. And things were rather complicated in there. He didn't know how he should explain. Maybe he should just stay quiet.

A knock on the front door.

"Coming~~" Miko rose from her seat and tended to the guest. Yuuri watched her left. Shori cleared his throat for attention,

"Well, aside from anything—that man must want you to be honest. If you want something from him, just ask,"

"He always helped me. I can't just ask him—"

"If I were him, I wish for you to be honest. If you had something in mind, I'd hoped you ask me directly," Shori stated in a rather serious tone. Yuuri sighed again. "I know that man shared the same opinion as I do, since we both care about you, Yuu-chan," he told his younger brother again. The Maou knew it was right, but still,

"I-I don't think it's possible, but I'll try and talk—later," he added, giving a slight smile. Miko stepped into the room with another person,

"Yuu-chan, look who's here!" she smiled cheerfully. Yuuri and Shori gave a half displease look. Murata shuddered,

"Shibuya.." his voice was hesitant. Yuuri rolled his eyes. He stood up and grabbed his friend's arm,

"Let's go, Murata," he said, leading the boy sternly to the bathroom. Murata stared at him in confusion,

"Eh? You're not going to kill me?" he asked rather innocently. Yuuri noticed the relieved tone in his voice and turned at the sage,

"Oh I will, but later.. I need you to take me back first," he threatened in a non-scary way at all. Murata smiled,

"Thank you, Shibuya," he said as he let himself being dragged. Yuuri sighed,

'_I know you did things for me..'_

"I'm still mad, you know."

"I'm aware of that."

"Wait, Yuu-chan, brother-of-my-friend!" Shori dashed behind them, "you still have to explain what is _it_!" he demanded all of the sudden. Yuuri cringed at that, he never thought his brother would asked. Murata was confused,

"Huh? It?"

"It's nothing, Shori.." Yuuri quickly turned away and stepped into the bath, helping Murata in also. Shori barged into the room, holding the sliding door. He tried to get into the tub,

"Then I'll go with you, to make sure that man return—" Yuuri quickly shoved him,

"No way!" he refused loudly. Shori gave him a disbelieving look. Yuuri sighed, "Look, _it _uh – _it—_is just a cute, fierce, but sincerely lovable thing," he tried to make an appropriate description. Murata snickered as he realized what they were fussing about. Yuuri glared at him. Shori stepped forward,

"Then what is _it_? A sword? Gwendal's knitted animal?" he insisted. Murata openly laughed while Yuuri frowned,

"How do you come up with that?—No," he replied and sat on the tub base. Murata joined him also,

"A baby? A kitten?" Shori insisted as he leaned on the edge. Yuuri shoved him one last time,

"Bye, Shori~" he bid a farewell and called his power,

"Yuu-chan! Tell me first!" Shori lunged at the swirling water. They were gone already. "Those two.." he grunted in annoyance, "what in the world is a cute, fierce, but sincerely lovable thing anyway?!" he shouted. Miko, who appeared suddenly in the door way stated a rather controversial answer,

"Maybe Wolf-chan?" she suggested. That was an unexpected. Shori made a face,

"Huh?" he rubbed his head, thinking about the possibility, "Wolfram? Conrad and Yuuri?" His eyes widened in horror.

'_Don't tell me—'_

"No.. No way.." He quickly left the bathroom, shuddered at the scandalous imagination.

* * *

The travel was short, but still exhausting. Travelling between two worlds by water was not a very decent type of transportation anyway. He gasped as he reached the surface. It was a quite convenient time he had back there on Earth, though slightly annoying. Yuuri sighed. It was still a long way to go before he could relaxed in Shin Makoku. He watched his surroundings,

Shinou's shrine.

"Welcome back, Heika.." Ulrike greeted politely, "Your Eminence," she turned to Murata who tried to dry his glasses. They replied with a smile. Few shrine maidens offered them towels,

"Thank you," Yuuri said as he stood up, looking around. "Where is everyone?" he asked,

"We didn't inform them of your arrival," someone answered him. Yuuri looked at Shinou who was now standing right next to the sage. Murata stared at the original king intensely,

"How long have we left?" he asked. Shinou shifted his gaze to Yuuri before answering,

"5 days.." he said. Yuuri's eyes widened,

"5-what?!!" he exclaimed in an utter shock. "What about the meeting?!" he gazed at the original king fiercely, "Conrad.. Where is he?" he demanded. Shinou didn't answer. Yuuri turned to the priestess, who was clearly hesitating,

"Heika.." she started softly. Yuuri wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this, "Lord Weller had left for Dai Shimaron 5 days ago.."

* * *

**A/N: **Please!** If you find any grammatical errors or anything, tell me! **I don't want to make mistakes, but I don't know where I do wrong.. :(

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!

**NEXT: **Yuuri was acceptably mad, but he had to maintain his self-control for Wolfram. In the other part of the world, Yozak found an interesting info, and Conrad tried his best to survive and see the _truth_.


End file.
